Les Mauvais Choix
by meganna
Summary: Il y a un an Edward a quitté Bella. Depuis celle ci est au fond du gouffre. Le jour de son anniversaire, poussée par la haine et le désespoir,elle décide de commettre l'irréparable. Edward pourra t-il la sauver? RATED M C'est ma première fic!
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Je me retrouvais encore une fois seule au milieu de nulle part. Un mélange de brouillard chaud et de poussière m'enveloppait de toute part. Je ne voyais rien, je ne sentais rien, je n'entendais rien, chaque sens perdait de leur utilité à mesure que le temps passait. Au fur et à mesure, je me voyais disparaître, mes pensées commençaient à s'embrouiller, comme à chaque fois. Je devenais faible et bizarrement je me sentais bien, tout serait bientôt fini, la fin de mon existence approchait. Mais je savais ce qui allait arriver, je savais que rien ne se passerait comme je le voulais.

D'un seul coup le brouillard se dissipa, un violent coup de vent balaya la poussière qui par la même occasion me fouetta le visage. Je tombais sur mes genoux, et en ressentais une vive douleur, la lumière devint plus vive, me brulant les yeux. Des rochers pointus sortirent du sol, tout devenait dur, tout devenait froid, puis j'entendis cette voix. Cette voix qui avant me rassurait, me réchauffait le cœur, et qui aujourd'hui agissait sur moi tel un poignard me pénétrant encore et encore.

-Bella…

Il était dressé devant moi, les mains dans les poches avec son sourire en coin et ses magnifiques yeux ambrés braqués sur moi.

« -Tu ne me mérites pas Bella… »

Il tourna les talons et parti. Je me levais et voulu crier de toute mes forces, pour au final ne sortir qu'un murmure :

-Attends, Edward, reviens

Je me mis alors à courir après lui, sans réussir à le rattraper, alors que lui marchait tranquillement me tournant le dos et ayant toujours les mains dans ses poches.

D'un coup, Victoria apparu devant moi stoppant ma course, ses yeux injectés de sang et un sourire sadique aux lèvres, elle m'attrapa et me plaqua violemment au sol.

« -Non. Edward ne m'abandonnes pas, aides-moi, pitié, je t'en supplie, Edward, EDWARD ! »

Je hurlais de toute mes forces, mais il disparu et à ce moment Victoria se saisi de ma gorge et planta ses dents au niveau de ma jugulaire. Dans un dernier souffle, je prononçai le nom de mon amour perdu.


	2. Chapitre 1:Faux Semblants

**Chapitre 1 : Faux semblants **

Je me réveillai en sursaut comme chaque nuit, les yeux mouillés et dégoulinante de sueur. Je faisais toujours le même rêve depuis aujourd'hui un an moins un jour. Année au cour de laquelle j'avais tout perdu.

Il y a un an, ma seconde famille me fêtait mon dix-huitième anniversaire. Pour l'occasion, elle m'avait bien évidemment offert des cadeaux qui étaient pour la plupart emballés dans des paquets. En essayant d'ouvrir l'un d'eux, moi et ma maladresse maladive, je me suis coupée avec le papier. Jasper, qui n'a pas résisté à l'appel du sang, s'est jeté sur moi. L'Autre, s'est mis entre lui et moi me sauvant de justesse, encore une fois !

Le lendemain, l'Autre me quittait, me laissant seule au milieu des bois, en prenant avec lui tout sur son passage, une amie, une seconde mère, un second père, un frère, ainsi que Jasper et Rosalie, même si pour cette dernière cela m'était un petit peu égal. Mais en plus de cela, il m'avait prit, toutes raisons de vivres, mon cœur, mon âme, ma santé, ma joie, mes sentiments… pour ne me laissait au final que la tristesse, le désespoir, le repli sur moi-même, le doute, la déception, le déni, la dépression et la peur.

Maintenant je suis capable de dire que je le hais au plus profond de mon être. « Ça sera comme si je n'avais jamais existé… je ne te mérite pas…tu ne me mérites pas… », ses phrases, qu'il avait prononcées, résonnent souvent dans ma tête, telles des balles de fusil.

Il m'avait berné, il s'était emparé de mon cœur, pour le balancer comme un vulgaire jouet contre un mur. J'avais été son jouet, son passe-temps, la pauvre humaine écervelée ne sachant pas tenir sur ses deux pieds.

Puis après quatre mois de léthargie complète, j'avais trouvé un semblant de réconfort auprès de Jacob. Il était là, il m'écoutait me lamenter sur mon misérable sort d'une oreille attentive, il m'avait appris à faire de la moto, à dépasser mes limites. Il était mon ami.

Puis Jacob, est devenu un loup-garou. Nous avons surmonté cela. Puis il m'a aimé, je l'ai repoussé, il s'est imprégné de moi, je l'ai encore repoussé. Un soir, où tout allait bien, apparemment, j'ai voulu qu'on se fasse une soirée entre « potes » d'après ses mots. Il y avait de la téquila, on a bu, on a ri, on a parlé, puis il m'a embrassé, je l'ai repoussé une nouvelle fois, mais cette fois ci il ne s'est pas laissé faire, il m'a arraché mes vêtements tout en m'embrassant pendant que je me débattais. Je l'ai supplié, mais il a eu ce qu'il voulait. Aujourd'hui je ne sais toujours pas comment je suis rentré chez moi ce soir là.

Le lendemain, il m'a appelé toutes les minutes, se confondant en excuses, prétextant que c'était l'alcool, il a essayé de passer me voir plusieurs fois mais je ne lui ai jamais ouvert la porte. La peur peut être ou la colère, je ne sais pas trop. Charlie, mon père, s'est posé de nombreuses questions sur cet éloignement brusque mais je ne lui ai jamais dit, histoire d'éviter qu'il commette un meurtre. Je n'ai plus jamais reparlé à Jacob, ni bu de Téquila d'ailleurs !

Depuis donc environ trois mois je vagabonde seule. Le soir, dès que mon père est endormie, je fais le mur et je vais à Port Angeles, je fais les bars les plus miteux au cas où je tomberai sur quelqu'un de mal attentionné. Malgré mon jeune âge, je rentre facilement, ces derniers mois j'ai prit au moins dix ans physiquement, j'ai des cernes, j'ai perdu beaucoup de poids, et je n'ai plus cet air innocent que l'on retrouve chez les filles de mon âge.

Je bois tout ce que l'on me propose, je fume tout ce que je trouve, je prends toute drogue que l'on me procure. Le but est d'oublier, même si cela est éphémère. De temps en temps, je me retrouve dans les bras d'un homme, rien de sérieux, juste l'histoire d'une nuit.

Le plus étrange, c'est que Charlie, qui est sheriff de la ville, n'a rien remarqué, je ne peut pas lui en vouloir cela fait un an que je me suis moi-même oublié, au début il a tout essayé pour me redonner l'envie de vivre mais accumulant les échecs, il a abandonné. J'aurais pu faire un effort, rien que pour lui, mais c'était au dessus de mes forces. J'avais besoin de m'abandonner dans le vice, j'avais besoin de devenir quelqu'un d'autre, je ne me reconnaissais plus dans la glace et ça m'allait.

Au lycée, j'étais devenu le sujet de conversation favori des bandes de filles superficielles, j'étais devenu une salope droguée alcoolique anorexique, une perdante sans avenir. Pour les garçons j'étais la fille facile ne servant qu'à écarter les cuisses si besoin était. Même Angela ne daignait me regarder depuis qu'elle savait que j'avais couché avec Ben. Pour ce coup là c'était voulu, j'en avais assez de sa pitié.

J'étais aussi devenu un cas désespéré pour les professeurs, qui avaient bien compris que je ne voulais plus travailler. Je m'étais retrouvé, tellement de fois dans le bureau du directeur en moins d'un an. Il avait d'abord adopté la compréhension, puis m'avait proposé de « parler à quelqu'un », il s'était entretenu avec Charlie qui avait été favorable à cette idée, pour au final devenir désuète (comment expliquer à un psy que mon malheur provenait d'un vampire !). Puis le directeur adopta la technique du chantage, avec des « si vous ne faîtes rien vous serez virée » ou des « vous allez perdre une année, ce n'est pas ce que vous voulez ». Mais au final lui aussi avait abandonné, difficile de virer la fille du sheriff. Par contre comme il me l'avait dit, j'ai dus redoubler, n'ayant pas le niveau pour obtenir le certificat de fin d'études, j'avais donc commencé la nouvelle année scolaire et malgré le fait que mes anciens camarades soient parti à la fac, les rumeurs à mon sujet n'ont pas cessé, elles avaient même empiré avec le temps.

Et pour finir, ma mère Renée ne voulait plus entendre parler de moi depuis qu'elle m'avait surprise dans les bras de son Phil lors d'une visite que je lui avais faîtes. Pour ça je reconnais que j'y avais été un peu fort. C'était ma façon à moi de rendre mon malheur plus supportable en le faisant partager aux autres et en leur montrant que ce sentiment que l'on appelle amour n'est que pure illusion. En fait, plus rien ne m'importait. Charlie n'avait pas été mis au courant, histoire de lui éviter de commettre un meurtre encore.

Voilà ce que j'étais devenu, voilà ce que j'avais accompli cette année. Aujourd'hui c'était mon anniversaire, et je savais que je ne survivrai pas à cette journée. Cette pensée me fit sourire.

J'étais toujours sur mon lit, il était six heures du matin et on était un samedi, j'entendais Charlie se préparer pour sa journée de pêche avec Billy. Il avait voulu passer la journée avec moi et organiser une fête mais je l'avais contraint d'abandonner cette idée.

Il toqua à ma porte, je lui dis d'entrer.

-Joyeux anniversaire Bella, avait t'il dit dans un murmure craintif.

-Merci beaucoup papa, lui avais-je répondu avec un léger sourire tendre.

Il me dévisagea, je n'avais pas pour habitude de l'appeler papa et de lui sourire, mais comme aujourd'hui était mon dernier jour, je pouvais faire l'effort d'être gentille avec lui.

-Bon, je pars, si tu as un problème surtout n'hésites pas tu appelles, je viendrais tout de suite, même pour une broutille, me dit il d'une voix plus assuré.

-Ok, sans problèmes, passes une bonne journée, lui répondis-je.

Il tourna les talons pour partir.

-Et au fait Papa…

Il se retourna,

-Oui ?

-Je voulais te dire merci pour tout ce que tu as fait, tu as toujours été là et ce fut très important pour moi, je t'aime papa.

J'avais toujours ce sourire rassurant et rassuré, Charlie me dévisagea d'un air perplexe, il se mit à bafouiller.

- Euh… De rien, c'est le rôle d'un père, enfin je suppose, tu veux que je reste avec toi aujourd'hui, ou tu pourrais venir à la pêche avec nous, ou on pourrait partir où tu veux ou…

-Non ça va aller papa, vas à la pêche avec Billy et puis ne t'inquiètes pas j'ai des projets, le coupai-je

-Bon d'accord, alors amuses toi bien à ce soir ma chérie, je t'aime me répondit-il sur un ton de déception mélangé à de la joie.

Je me levais de mon lit, et alla à ma fenêtre pour voir mon père partir, je l'avais réconforté, il se disait sûrement que je finissais par aller mieux, que le temps m'avait été profitable, que j'allais sur la voie de la guérison. Le pauvre, il finira par me haïr ce soir. Mais avec un peu de chance il se dira qu'il n'y est pour rien.

Je m'habillais pour aller en ville, je mis mon plus beau jean, mon plus beau haut d'un beau bleu nuit (la couleur préférée de l'Autre), mes plus beau escarpins, je me coiffais du mieux que je pouvais et me maquillais de la meilleure façon, J'avais repris forme humaine, je sauvais les apparences, j'arborais une mine réjouie, de tel manière que n'importe qui puisse penser que j'étais heureuse et comblée dans la vie. Je ressemblais à une jeune fille, pétillante et pleine d'entrain.

Je pris ma voiture et m'arrêta au supermarché du coin. Je pris du champagne, un gâteau des plus appétissants, de la mousse à raser, des lames de rasoir pour mon père et de l'aspirine. La caissière me dévisagea, je lui souris.

- Pour la bouteille de champagne, vous n'êtes pas majeure !

Je lui souris encore.

-S'il vous plaît, vous me connaissez, c'est pour ce soir, je fête mon anniversaire avec Charlie, vous n'allez pas m'empêcher de passer ce moment avec mon père, il ne dira rien je vous l'assure.

-Je ne sais pas, je pourrais perdre mon travail, en même temps je suppose que la fille du sheriff est tout aussi responsable que son père, bon ne le dîtes à personne.

-Promis, je ne dirais rien. Je lui fis un grand sourire, si elle savait comme elle se trompait.

Je réglai le tout, et sortis du magasin.

Sur la route, je décidais de faire un détour, vers l'ancienne maison de la famille de l'Autre. Les herbes autour avaient poussées, elle n'avait plus rien à voir avec celle que j'avais connue. Je décidai de rentrer, la porte était resté ouverte, la pièce centrale était vide, je vis alors la scène de l'année précédente défiler devant mes yeux, l'anniversaire, la coupure, Jasper. Je me mis à avancer, je revoyais l'Autre jouer au piano ma berceuse. Sans que je m'en rende compte, une larme coula le long de ma joue. Consciente, ça ne m'était pas arrivé depuis six mois au moins. Je tournais les talons et parti.

Arrivé chez moi, je mis la bouteille et le gâteau au réfrigérateur, et je mis le reste à la salle de bain. Je fis tourner trois machines, rangea ma chambre, je mis toutes mes affaires dans des caisses, à l'exception de ma robe de bal de l'année dernière, celle qui avait soi-disant fait chavirer le cœur de l'Autre, je fis mon lit, et je fis le ménage ensuite dans toute la maison. Une fois terminé, je mis dans ma chaîne une compilation des meilleurs morceaux de Beethoven et mis Sonate au clair de lune. Bizarrement, j'aimais beaucoup Beethoven depuis ma descente en enfer, peut être parce que je ressentais la rage dont il faisait preuve quand il composait, enfin ce n'est qu'une supposition !

Je m'installai à mon bureau qui était maintenant vide, je pris un magnifique papier à lettre et me mis à écrire :

Cher Papa,

Je sais que tu dois être choqué par ce que j'ai fait, et j'espère que tu m'en voudras à moi et pas à toi, car si il y a bien une personne qui n'y est pour rien c'est bien toi. Tu as toujours été là et cela même il y a plusieurs années quand on vivait loin l'un de l'autre. Tu méritais, une bien meilleure fille, j'en suis consciente. Mais je n'en peux plus, je suis à bout de force, je gâche tout. Tu as bien vu ce que j'étais devenue. J'ai eu horreur de t'infliger cela, mais je n'arrivais pas à remonter la pente.

Les premiers temps seront dur mais peut être qu'un jour tu comprendras ce geste. Cette année, j'ai sombré, et tu n'as même pas idée de toutes les atrocités que j'ai commise, j'ai ruiné le couple de maman, j'ai consommé diverses drogues, j'ai couché avec tous les hommes que je pouvais rencontrer, c'est-à-dire beaucoup, bref je me suis salie, même pire je nous ais salie, j'ai salie notre nom. C'est pour ça qu'il faut que tu me détestes.

Au final, je me rends compte que je te fais la même chose que l'Autre m'a faite. Mais si ça peut te rassurer, moi je ne t'ai jamais menti sur mes sentiments à ton égard, je ne me suis pas amusé de toi, je n'ai jamais fait en sorte que tu t'attaches à moi pour mieux te faire du mal par la suite, je ne te dirais pas que tu ne me mérites pas car en vérité c'est moi qui ne mérite pas d'avoir un père aussi exceptionnel et attentionné que toi. Je ne te dirai pas que c'était comme si je n'avais jamais existé, je n'ai jamais voulu te faire croire que je serais toujours là. Et même si là je t'abandonne, c'est pour que tu sois libéré d'un boulet. Tu es à même de rencontrer quelqu'un et tu es même assez jeune pour fonder une autre famille, une meilleure. C'est tout le bonheur que je te souhaite.

Je m'excuse pour tout ce que je vais encore gâcher, je m'excuse pour t'avoir fait vivre cette année et je m'excuse pour te faire vivre cela. Vraiment si tu pouvais me haïr comme je hais l'Autre cela m'arrangerais.

Je t'aime Papa

P.S : J'ai une autre faveur à te demander, ne t'en prend pas à l'Autre s'il te plaît, c'est à moi de le haïr pas à toi. J'ai besoin au moins d'une personne sur cette Terre à qui je peux donner ma confiance, et cette personne c'est toi, je ne veux pas que tu t'en prennes à lui.

J'avais écrite cette lettre d'une traite, c'était le moment que je redoutais car je ne savais pas comment lui dire au revoir. Je voulais l'épargner, mais je ne voulais pas lui mentir, j'espérais réellement avoir sa haine envers moi, ça serait plus facile, je n'aurais pas dut être si mielleuse ce matin, j'aurais dut le faire souffrir. Je lui avais demandé, de ne pas s'en prendre à l'Autre, car je savais que pour ce coup mon père y risquerait sa vie.

Il était 17 :30, je pris une douche brulante, puis mis ma robe de bal bleue nuit, je me fis le plus beau chignon que je pouvais faire, pour une fois en un an je me trouvais presque jolie. Je descendis à la cuisine, et déboucha la bouteille de champagne. Je me servi mon gâteau et me mis même une bougie dessus tout en me chantant le fameux « Happy Birthday To You ». Je soufflai ma bougie, je n'avais pas de vœux à faire. L'année dernière j'avais souhaité que mon bonheur ne s'arrête jamais, et le lendemain je commençais ma chute.

Je dégustai lentement une part de mon gâteau. Quand j'eus finis, je me levais, débarrassa la table et bu la dernière coupe de champagne. J'avais la tête qui tournait, je montais les escaliers, alla dans ma chambre et mis un CD : « Bittersweet Symphony » de « The Verve ». Les premières notes de violons me transportèrent, d'une démarche légère je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain. J'ouvris le flacon d'aspirine, et versa la totalité des cachets dans ma main. Je les avalai tel une poignet de M&M's. L'aspirine fluidifiait le sang, en plus d'être très mauvaise prise à haute dose. Puis je pris, une des lames de rasoir que j'avais acheté ce matin même et commença à m'ouvrir le poignet droit de haut en bas, la douleur présente me rendait plus forte bizarrement, je pris la lame dans ma main droite qui se fermait mal à présent, j'avais dût endommager un tendon ou un nerf. Je reproduisis la même action sur le poignet gauche, de haut en bas, ce fut plus laborieux, j'avais la tête qui tournait, l'alcool et l'aspirine faisait leur effet. Une fois que j'eus terminé je posai la lame sur le rebord du lavabo. Je n'avais plus qu'à attendre, la douleur était la fin, donc ça la rendait plus supportable.

Un moment, j'avais pensé à me planté la lame dans la carotide, mais quand on peut choisir sa mort autant prendre le moyen le plus simple, et le plus glamour, même si dans le suicide il n'y a absolument rien de glamour. Je m'écroulais par terre, j'avais des sueurs froides, les notes de violons devenaient lointaines, des tâches noires s'affichaient devant mes yeux, respirer devenait difficile, je me sentais partir, j'entendais la musique baisser, et la voix de l'Autre devenant de plus en plus présente dans ma tête « tu es faible Bella ! », je le savais, mais j'avais pour une fois ce que je voulais. Je fermais les yeux, et tombait dans des profondeurs abyssales, c'était fini, je partais dans le néant avec un bruit sourd en fond.

___________________________________________________________________________

Voilà, je sais que c'est un peu trash, mais bon, c'est ma première fic donc j'ai pensé que je pouvais me lâcher. N'hésitez à faire des remarques. Le prochain chapitre est un Edward POV.

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient( à part peut être la mise en situation et encore !), tout est à Stephenie Meyer


	3. Chapitre 2:Surprise!

**Voilà, nouveau chapitre du point de vue d'Edward, qui comme vous allez le constater, se fait des films ! **

**Bonne lecture !**

**Disclaimer : Tout appartient à Stephenie Meyer !**

**___________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapitre 2 : Surprise !**

POV Edward :

Cela fait un an que je l'ai laissée, seule.

Aujourd'hui c'est son anniversaire, et je l'imagine avec une bande d'amis à elle, faire la fête, avec peut être un autre garçon que moi à son bras. Cette pensée me fit frémir, mais en même temps c'est ce que je voulais.

Je voulais qu'elle vive sa vie humaine le plus normalement possible. Je voulais qu'elle se sente à l'aise dans un monde qui lui appartenait, je voulais qu'elle se trouve quelqu'un qui ne lui sauterait pas à la gorge dans un moment de faiblesse, je voulais qu'elle puisse vieillir en même temps que ses proches, qu'elle puisse apprendre au fil du temps, qu'elle ait un jour des enfants, qu'elle puisse les élever, bref je voulais qu'elle ait toutes ses chances.

Mais aujourd'hui, je n'étais plus sûr de ce que je voulais.

Une part en moi me disait de la rejoindre, de la supplier pour qu'elle me reprenne, de faire mon maximum pour lui offrir tout ce qu'elle désire, de l'honorer, mais l'autre partie de moi-même me disait de rester loin d'elle, de continuer ce pour quoi je suis parti, vivre dans l'ombre pendant qu'elle faisait sa vie.

Cependant cette partie là devenait de plus en plus petite. J'envisageais réellement de retourner à Forks, de la revoir, de lui expliquer pourquoi je lui avais menti dans ces bois, pourquoi j'étais lâchement parti, de lui dire à quel point je ne pouvais pas vivre sans elle, de lui demander de me pardonner et de me reprendre si elle le voulait. Je me mettrai à plat ventre pour la supplier s'il fallait.

Mais je ne pouvais la forcer à me reprendre comme ça, elle qui a le cœur sur la main serait capable d'accepter pour ne pas me faire souffrir et cela même si elle ne le voulait pas.

C'était une des raisons de mon départ, je ne doutais pas de son amour pour moi, mais étant un vampire je reste un objet de désir. Ma voix, mon corps, mon visage, mon odeur, tout a été fait pour attirer les humains sur notre passage ce qui est pratique quand on est un vampire sanguinaire, mais dans mon cas j'ai eu peur que ma Bella ne soit attiré par moi que par ces subterfuges.

De plus, ma douce Bella, est gentille par nature, alors quand mon jeune frère Jasper lui a sauté dessus l'année précédente et qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas d'être passée si près de la mort, je me suis dit qu'il était temps de partir. Ainsi, sans moi elle pouvait penser par elle-même, et n'avait pas à pardonner une tentative de meurtre.

Ma famille m'en avait voulu pour ce choix, ils s'étaient attachés à elle. De plus, j'ai dit à Jasper, des choses que je regrette et puis me laissant emporter par la rage j'avais aussi manqué de le démembrer. Carlisle n'a pas apprécié mon manque de compréhension alors que quelques années auparavant je n'arrivais pas plus à me contrôler.

Ils étaient donc partis le soir même, sans dire au revoir, à leur grand regret.

Je vivais en ce moment seul, dans une bicoque en Alaska et loin de tout. De temps en temps, Alice appelait pour donner des nouvelles, Esmée le faisait aussi. Mais pour ce qui est des autres, un froid s'était installé entre nous. Pour Jasper, j'étais un faux jeton, pour Carlisle, j'avais brisé sa famille, pour Rosalie, j'étais celui qui nous avait forcé à fuir une ville qu'elle aimait, pour Emmet , j'étais celui qui avait fait du mal à Rosalie, pour Esmée, j'étais son fils perdu, et pour Alice, j'étais celui qui avait failli tuer son amour, celui qui l'a éloignée de sa meilleure amie, celui qui l'avait menacé afin qu'elle n'ait plus de visions de ma Bella, j'étais son frère déchu.

Bella… son nom me tordait le cœur tout en m'offrant un sentiment de bonheur. J'avais envie de la revoir, de la sentir, de la toucher, de l'embrasser, de… Non je devais arrêter de penser à cela, je ne pouvais pas, je me l'étais interdit.

Mais une pensée me vint à l'esprit, si j'allais tout simplement la voir. Elle ne me verrait pas, je verrais si elle est heureuse, je vivrais sa présence à travers les pensées des autres, je m'empêcherais d'aller à sa rencontre. Ça me ferai souffrir, mais pour les quelques instants que cela m'offrirait ça en valait la peine. De plus elle m'a surement oublié et si cela m'est pénible de l'admettre c'est ce que je voulais. Mais j'y pense, elle n'habite peut être plus Forks, elle est peut être à la fac maintenant, je me demande d'ailleurs quelles études a-t-elle choisi ?

C'en était trop, pour une fois en un an, je pris mon courage à deux mains et me décidais à aller à Forks. Si elle n'y était pas, je n'insisterai pas et je reviendrai ici. J'irai ensuite voir ma famille si elle voudra bien me reprendre et je me lamenterai sur mon sort tout en faisant mon possible pour réparer les dégâts que j'ai causé. Par contre, si elle y est, je me ferai discret et je pourrai constater à quelle point elle est heureuse sans moi, et même si son bonheur causera mon malheur je me dirais que c'est ce que je voulais !

Je pris ma voiture, et roula à toute vitesse vers ce qui avait été mon ancienne vie. Cette volonté de la revoir était devenue telle que je n'aurai pas pu faire marche arrière si je l'avais voulu. Le paysage défilait tel un film en marche rapide, rien ne m'importait plus que de savoir que dans quelques heures je pourrai voir ma Bella. Mais que les choses soient claires, il ne fallait pas qu'elle me voit. Je me sentais triste à cause de cela et si j'avais pu j'aurais pleuré, j'aurais pleuré d'ailleurs toute cette longue année si cela m'avait été possible. Pendant de longs moments je pensais à elle, comment je l'embrasserai, comment je la caresserai, comment son corps chaud irait se blottir contre le mien.

J'essayai d'éviter de penser à cela, mais je ne pouvais m'en empêcher, je l'aime tellement que de me retrouver loin d'elle, m'a littéralement achevé. Cette année a été horrible, je n'avais le courage de rien faire, mes journées et mes nuits n'étaient occupé que par les pensées que j'avais de ma douce Bella, certaines étaient des souvenirs, d'autres des suppositions et la plupart du temps j'imaginais nos retrouvailles improbables, elle m'embrassant, prononçant mon nom , moi la prenant dans mes bras, la rassurant, puis nous ferrions l'amour, je la couvrirai de doux baisers sur tout son corps, elle passant ses mains sur mon dos, nos deux corps rentrant en parfaite harmonie, le chaud et le froid unis pour la vie.

Et si j'avais fait une monumentale erreur, et si nous avions réellement un avenir ensemble, si j'avais tout gâché, jamais je ne me pardonnerai cela, mais en même temps si de son côté, elle était heureuse alors je ne pouvais rien lui dire. D'un coup interrompant mes pensées mon portable se mit à sonner. C'était Alice. Peut être avait elle vu quelque chose, peut être que j'allais avoir les trippes de parler à Bella, et que nous serons de nouveau ensemble, je décidais de répondre.

« -Alice.

-Alors comme ça tu vas à Forks, après tout ce que tu nous a dit, à quoi cela a t-il servi en fin de compte…

Elle allait continuer, et même si je savais qu'elle avait raison je lui coupai la parole :

-Je sais Alice, mais je veux juste la voir, une fois, elle ne me verra pas. Je ne briserai pas les règles. Tu as vu quelque chose ?

-Juste que tu te rendais à Forks, après tout est flou, j'imagine que tu n'es pas réellement déterminé dans ce que tu vas faire.

J'étais perplexe, je savais exactement ce que je voulais faire je voulais la voir, je ferais un tour en ville voir si ses amis pensent à elle, ce qui devrait se faire car c'était son anniversaire et il y aura peut être une fête ou une soirée. Puis je me cacherai et l'observerai quelques instant afin de juger à quelle point elle est heureuse au milieu des siens. C'était le plan.

-Alice, je sais ce que je veux faire, as-tu vu Bella ?

-Tu me l'as interdit ! Me répondis t-elle sur la défensive.

-Je sais, mais tu ne vas pas me dire que tu m'as écouté pour une fois ?

-En fait, je n'ai plus eu de vision de Bella seulement après deux ou trois jours où nous avons quitté Forks.

-Pourquoi tu ne me l'a pas dit, hurlais-je

-Tu me faisais peur, tu es devenu tellement différend, je tenais à mes membres, tu aurais été furieux, je te rappelle que tu as manqué de démembrer mon homme ce soir là ! dit elle sur un ton suppliant, elle aurait pleuré si elle avait pu.

-Je suis désolé, pour tout, si tu savais comme je me sens minable à chaque instant, ma voix était elle aussi devenu suppliante cependant une chose n'était pas claire, je repris :

-Comment se fait –il que tu n'as plus de visions de Bella ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Ne me dit pas qu'il se pourrait qu'elle soit… Je n'arrivais pas à finir ma phrase, cette pensée agit sur moi tel un éboulement.

-Non, non, je ne crois pas, sinon je t'aurais vu aller sur sa tombe, ou t'expliquer avec son père, m'avait elle dit sur le ton du reproche.

Alice n'a jamais voulu que nous quittions Forks, je crois qu'elle ne me pardonnera pas pour l'avoir séparée de Bella, l'avoir empêchée de la voir. Elle avait vécu notre rupture à travers son don, et elle me haïssait à cause de la façon dont je m'y étais pris pour quitter Bella. En fait elle me haïssait d'avoir quitter Bella !

-Bon Alice, je vais te laisser, je passerai peut être vous voir après.

-Ok. » Sur ce elle raccrocha, l'ancienne Alice me manquait aussi.

J'arrivais enfin dans ma ville, le seul endroit où je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien. Rien n'avait changé, les enseignes étaient les mêmes.

Par où commencer ? En attendant de trouver je me garai sur le parking du supermarché du coin. Les boutiques fermaient, il était 18h25 à peine, je resongeais à ce que m'avait dit Alice. Comment se faisait-il que Bella n'apparaissait plus dans ses visions ? Ce n'était pas la distance, peut être ça avait un lien avec le fait que je ne puisse pas lire ses pensées à elle.

_« Je reconnais cette voiture ! »_

Je sorti de mes songes, j'avais vécu tellement loin de toutes population tout ce temps, que d'entendre cette pensée me surpris.

_« Ce n'est pas possible, ils sont partis, si le sheriff les revoyait, je ne donnerai pas cher de leur peau »_

C'était la caissière du supermarché, elle sortait de son travail, je comprenais pourquoi elle disait cela : partir sans prévenir, laissant ma petite Bella seule, on avait du passer pour des monstres, mais le seul monstre ici c'était moi.

_« Heureusement, cette petite a remonté la pente, elle était si rayonnante ce matin, j'ai bien fait de lui vendre cette bouteille de champagne, après tout quelque bulle ne peuvent pas lui faire du mal »._ Je vis le visage de ma Bella à travers les pensées de la caissière et c'était vrai qu'elle était rayonnante, elle avait un peu maigris, mais son sourire était magnifique, qui plus est elle portait du bleu, cette couleur lui allait si bien. Cette image me fis chaud au cœur, je ne sais pas si quand je la reverrais je pourrais garder mes distances, pourrait elle me pardonner si je rompais ma promesse, pourrais-je me retenir de l'embrasser dès que je la verrai. Non je ne pouvais pas lui faire ça, j'avais établi des règles. Je revis l'image de ma Bella avec son grand sourire. Au diable les règles ! Je lui parlerais, je me mettrai à plat ventre devant elle, suppliant de me pardonner, je dirai à ma famille de revenir à Forks, et je me mettrai aussi à plat ventre devant eux les suppliant, je retrouverai ma douce et parfaite Bella, je lui offrirai tout ce que je possède, je lui dirai que désormais je lui appartiens corps et âme (si seulement j'en avais une), et nous réunirons ainsi nos deux corps.

La caissière se mit alors à penser à ma douce, mais cette fois ci, il y a deux mois, j'étouffais un cri. Elle était réellement trop maigre, elle avait des cernes, son regard était éteint, elle ne souriait pas, on aurai dit qu'elle était morte.

Je ne pouvais me résigner à cela, étais-ce moi qui lui avais infligé cela ? Mon cœur se serra, je n'arrivais pas à penser que j'avais causé tant de dommages. Etait-ce ma faute ? Il y a deux mois, elle passait ses examens de fin d'années, c'était peut être ça qui avait causé son état. Non, elle avait bien trop maigri pour que ce soit le stress des exams qui cause ça. Qui plus est, son expression ne pouvait provenir de cela, elle était intelligente, et n'avais pas besoin de travailler au point de mettre sa vie en danger.

C'était moi le fautif, je ne me le pardonnerai jamais. Elle avait mis plus de dix mois à s'en remettre. Je ne pouvais décidemment pas me pointer comme si de rien n'était, j'avais causé des dommages irréparable, apparemment maintenant, elle paraissait épanouie, je ne pouvais pas lui faire cela. Je décidai tout de même, d'aller voir par moi-même l'amour de ma vie, ma muse, mon fantasme, ma sirène.

Elle n'était pas encore à la fac, selon le secteur les jours de rentrée varient. Peut être fait-elle de la littérature, elle adore lire et écrire. Je garai ma voiture, à 300 mètres de chez elle, histoire qu'elle ne la voit pas, j'entendais de la musique mais il n'y avait personne, après tout il était 18h42, les invités ne seraient pas là avant une heure ou deux. Son père n'était pas là. Peut être avait-il laissé la maison à ma Bella, pour qu'elle puisse organiser sa fête d'anniversaire. Je reconnaissais cette musique « The Bettersweet Symphony », j'aimais bien. Je regardais discrètement par la fenêtre de la cuisine, elle n'était pas là, mais une chose me choqua, il y avait une bouteille de champagne vide sur la table de la cuisine ainsi qu'une seule coupe. Je reconnus cette bouteille, c'était celle des pensées de la caissière. Je n'espérais pas que ma Bella l'ai bu en entier, elle pourrait être malade, je décidais donc de vérifier par moi-même, je montai toujours dans la plus grande discrétion à sa fenêtre. Je sentis son odeur, elle me brula la gorge, je l'avais presque oublié pendant tout ce temps. Elle n'était pas dans sa chambre, je me faufilai à l'intérieur, elle avait fait du rangement, surement pour son entrée en fac, son bureau était vide, seul une feuille trônait dessus. La musique commençait à perdre son rythme. Bella était surement dans la salle de bain, son odeur qui se faisait de plus en plus oppressante me rappela des souvenirs aussi bien bons que mauvais tel l'attaque de James. Poussé par la curiosité je me dirigeais vers le bureau pour lire ce qui était écris, si Bella sortais de la salle de bain à ce moment j'aurais encore le temps de filer. C'était une lettre, je l'a prit et commença à la lire.

_Cher Papa,_

_Je sais que tu dois être choqué par ce que j'ai fait, et j'espère que tu m'en voudras à moi et pas à toi, car si il y a bien une personne qui n'y est pour rien c'est bien toi…._

Je ne pouvais pas le croire, ce n'étais pas possible. Je me précipita sur la porte de la salle de bain que j'enfonçais d'un coup de pied. Ma Bella était étendu là, gisant dans son sang les deux poignets ouvert.

**Voilà vous en pensez quoi ? Pour la réaction d'Edward, c'est le prochain chapitre.**

**Nienna-lo : Ne t'inquiètes pas, les retrouvailles ne vont pas être tendres du tout ! **

**Jasper's Kitten : Pour la réaction d'Edward, c'est le prochain chapitre que je posterai incessamment sous peu.**

**En tout cas merci pour vos reviews. (Je ne t'oublie pas eve !)**


	4. Chapitre 3:Déclin

**Voilà le troisième chapitre attendu par certain ! En fait à la base, je voulais poster un chapitre par semaine, mais avec vos reviews, je ne peux pas attendre ! Pour les remerciements c'est plus bas.**

**Disclaimer : Tout est la propriété de Stephenie Meyer ! **

___________________________________________________________________________

**Chapitre 3 : Déclin**

Edward POV :

L'odeur de son sang fut insupportable, ma gorge me brulait, ma bouche se remplit de venin, mais le pire était de voir ma Bella répandu là baignant dans son sang. Je devais faire quelque chose au plus vite, j'entendais son cœur perdre de son rythme. J'enlevai mon manteau, pour arracher ma chemise, que je déchirais en deux, je saisis un de ses poignets et serra le bout de tissu autour pour ralentir l'hémorragie, puis je fis la même chose avec son autre poignet. Je l'appelais pendant toute ma manœuvre, elle ne réagit pas. Je pouvais la mordre pour la sauver mais sans que je sache pourquoi elle était déjà dans mes bras, et je courais vers ma voiture à une vitesse surhumaine. Je l'emmenais à l'hôpital où Carlisle travaillait avant. Dans la voiture, l'odeur de son sang devenait un véritable supplice pour moi, et je me mis à m'imaginer le goûter, mais je chassai vite cette idée, son cœur battait toujours faiblement mais toujours. Je roulais aussi vite que je le pouvais, et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de garder un œil sur elle. Elle avait un visage paisible, on aurait pu y voir un sourire dans d'autres circonstances. Pourquoi avoir fait ça ma Bella ?

J'arrivai en trombe devant les urgences de l'hôpital, je sortis ma Bella et la pris dans mes bras. Il pleuvait, je rentrais en toute hâte dans les urgences :

« -UN MEDECIN VITE hurlais-je

-Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé me demanda un médecin en prenant ma Bella dans ses bras, pour ensuite la poser sur un brancard

-Je crois qu'elle s'est ouvert les veines, les artères sont touchées…

_« Encore une adolescente droguée dépressive »_ Quand j'entendis les pensées de ce médecin, je voulu lui arracher la tête, mais c'était lui qui s'occupait de ma Bella.

-Apporter moi neuf culots de O neg, on l'amène en trauma 1 cria t-il aux infirmières, il me regarda brièvement puis me demanda

-Autre chose ?

_« Si c'est pas malheureux de voir ça, c'est qui lui ? Son dealer »,_ je ne fis pas attention à cette remarque, je savais que j'oubliais un truc, je me remémorisais la scène : ma Bella étendus sur le sol, son sang, la lame de rasoir dans le lavabo, le flacon…

-Si je crois qu'elle a vidé un flacon d'aspirine... et a bu une bouteille entière de champagne.

_« Du champagne, et pourquoi pas du Bourbon pendant qu'ils y sont ? »_

L'envie de tuer ce médecin devînt réelle, pas pour les insinuations sur moi mais pour celle à l'encontre de ma Bella, je continuais de les suivre quand une infirmière me stoppa dans mon élan.

-Vous ne pouvez pas rentrer ici Monsieur, suivez moi à l'accueil pour remplir les formulaires.

Je voyais, ma Bella s'éloigner au fur et à mesure, j'avais envie de rester avec elle, mais l'infirmière était prête à faire venir la sécurité. Je compris alors que j'étais torse nu, ma veste se trouvant dans la salle de bain de ma Bella, et ma chemise autour de ses avants bras. Je ne fis pas d'esclandre, même si deux hommes non-armés ne pouvaient pas me faire de mal, il fallait que je reste raisonnable, pour ma Bella. Je suivis l'infirmière à l'accueil, qui me donna par la même occasion un vieux tee shirt puant. Je l'enfilais, puis je donnais toutes les informations que je connaissais sur Bella et que l'on me demandait. Quand on m'a demandé son prénom, j'avais bégayé, ce qui n'arrive pas chez un vampire normalement. Je donnais le numéro de Charlie, dont bizarrement je me souvenais. Puis on me dit de patienter dans la salle d'attente.

Les pensées de gens inquiets fourmillaient, mais je n'arrivais à me concentrer sur aucune d'entres elles. Je senti quelque chose dans la poche arrière de mon jean, je regardai c'était sa lettre, sans m'en rendre compte je l'avais fourré dans ma poche, je ne l'avais pas lu en entier, j'avais tout de suite compris que c'était ce genre de lettre. Je me mis à la lire. Elle disait qu'elle gâchait tout, qu'elle avait détruit le couple de sa mère, qu'elle s'était droguée, qu'elle avait laissé des hommes la toucher, qu'elle se sentait sale. Puis elle parlait de moi, elle m'appelait l'Autre, je lui avais menti, je l'avais trahi, elle avait repris mes mots dans certains passages de sa lettre, puis le coup de grâce vint au moment où je lus qu'elle me haïssait, même si toute fois elle suppliait son père de ne pas se venger par la suite.

C'était moi le responsable de tout, c'étais moi qui lui avait tendu la lame de rasoir, c'étais moi le salaud qui lui avait fait perdre le goût à la vie, elle m'en voulait beaucoup, d'ailleurs dans sa lettre on sentait bien cette rage. Mon esprit virevolta sur l'image d'elle, dans son sang quand je remarquais quelque chose, elle portait sa robe de bal, celle que j'aimais tant. D'un seul coup mes pensées s'embrouillèrent, je n'arrivais plus à émettre un résonnement clair. Je savais seulement que mon cœur pourtant mort me faisait mal à force de se contracter.

Je m'étais trompé sur toute la ligne, et j'avais été un véritable imbécile de penser que tout irais mieux par la suite. Il fallait que je répare le mal que j'avais fait.

Je scannais les pensées des médecins, espérant avoir des nouvelles de mon aimée, mais en vain, je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer. Je réessayais, et finalement je perçus des pensées à propos de Bella, mais ce n'était pas un médecin mais Charlie, il était paniqué, il rentra en trombe dans les urgences. Il avait sûrement roulé à fond, il s'était à peine écoulé dix minutes entre le coup de fil et son arrivée. Il se dirigea vers l'accueil, et demanda où se trouvait sa fille, l'infirmière lui dit qu'elle n'avait pas encore de nouvelles, qu'il fallait attendre. Ses pensées exprimaient du dédain envers ma Bella et Charlie, décidément, le personnel médical de cet hôpital était peu compréhensif. L'infirmière indiqua la salle d'attente à Charlie, et tout en me désignant du doigt, lui dit que c'était moi qui l'avais amené. Quand Charlie me vit, il devînt pourpre. Ses pensées devinrent violentes et remplies de haine.

_« Oh, le petit fumier, qu'est ce qu'il fout là ? Il vient admirer le spectacle ? Je vais le buter cet enfoiré, il va regretter d'être nait, tu vas voir, tu vas souffrir pour ce que tu as fais à ma fille. »_

Il se jeta sur moi, prit d'un poing le col de mon tee-shirt et me plaqua violemment contre le mur. Je me laissais faire, il avait raison, je n'étais qu'un enfoiré.

-Qu'est ce que tu fous ici ? me hurla-t-il

-Je voulais souhaiter un bon anniversaire à ma… à Bella lui répondis-je, et je voulais vérifier qu'elle allait bien.

C'était en partie vrai.

-Voir si elle allait bien, tu te fous de moi, ça fait un an que tu t'es barré pour je ne sais qu'elle raison, et ça fait un an que Bella à arrêter de vivre, sais-tu au moins tout ce qu'elle a traversé ?

Si j'avais une vaste idée de ce que ma Bella avait enduré, les pensées de Charlie me confirmèrent mes craintes. Mon échine, se glaça d'effroi, je voyais tout au travers des yeux de Charlie, tout ce qu'il avait fait et vu pendant un an. Je le voyais dans la cuisine, pleurant à chaudes larmes silencieuses et serrant le bord de la table en entendant Bella se faisant vomir à l'étage. Il ne pouvait pas intervenir sinon elle se serait braquée contre lui, et il savait qu'il ne restait plus que lui à pouvoir faire quelque chose. Il savait ce que Bella avait fait à sa mère à Phoenix, il n'avait rien dit pour ne pas la faire fuir. Il savait que tous les soirs, elle faisait le mur, et s'imaginait toutes sortes de scénarii et la filait sans qu'elle ne le sache. Il la voyait aller avec des hommes de mauvais genre et il se disait qu'il devait intervenir en tant que père, mais il savait aussi qu'elle ne lui aurait pas pardonné de s'être mêlé de sa vie. Il savait pour les drogues, les rumeurs, les mauvaises notes. Moi j'apprenais tout ça, j'en étais bouleversé. Et puis ce matin elle allait visiblement mieux, elle lui avait parlé et c'était en toute sérénité qu'il était allé pêcher. Puis je ressentis sa peur panique quand l'hôpital l'a appelé pour lui dire que sa fille s'était ouvert les veines, et que les médecins faisaient leur possible, pour la soigner. Pourtant Charlie eu une pensée qu'il avait détesté avoir, il s'était dit que c'était la fin d'un calvaire, mais s'était vite repris, et la peine fut si profonde en lui et si omniprésente qu'il était déjà à l'hôpital sans trop savoir comment il avait fait.

- Tu l'as tuée, sale petit enculé !

J'avoue qu'à cet instant, et cela même si Charlie n'est qu'un humain, il m'a réellement fait peur, ce n'était pas le sheriff qui parlait mais le père.

-Je te jure, et que je sois damné si je ne le fait pas, si elle ne survit pas, je te tuerais de mes mains, je te tuerais de la pire façon qu'il soit, je te ferais souffrir, et t'auras tellement pris que même ta propre mère ne te reconnaitra pas.

Les personnes se trouvant dans la salle d'attente, nous dévisageaient ayant toutes peur de Charlie.

Charlie me reposa au sol, toujours en me fixant avec haine, je ne pouvais soutenir ce regard, je baissai donc les yeux. C'était la première fois que je perdais tous mes moyens face à la rage d'un humain.

Un silence de plomb s'était installé, nous sommes restés ainsi pendant un long moment. Je sentais ce regard sur moi, puis tout en chuchotant de manière à ce que je sois le seul à entendre, il souffla :

-En tout cas si elle s'en sort, je te jure que je vais m'assurer que tu restes loin d'elle.

Je hochais la tête. Je me sentais miteux, j'agissais tel un gosse soumis mais je n'arrivais plus à penser, j'avais envie de hurler, de frapper chaque mur, de me rouler en boule j'avais envie de mourir. Mais je ne pouvais pas, il fallait que je répare le mal que j'avais causé.

Le médecin rentra dans la salle d'attente.

-M. Swan ?

-C'est moi docteur, comment vas-t-elle ?

-Et bien son cœur s'est arrêté, mais nous avons réussi à le relancer, je ne veux pas trop m'avancer mais je pense que ça va aller … pour l'instant, écoutez, elle a vraiment voulu mettre fin à ses jours, ce n'était pas un appel à l'aide comme on en voit souvent chez les jeunes…euh… je crois qu'il faudrait la mettre dans un service plus approprié.

Le docteur parlait d'un hôpital psychiatrique, là c'était trop ! Ma Bella au milieu de gens incompréhensif, shootée aux antidépresseurs, entourée de fous, je ne pus me retenir :

-Non, on ne peut pas, ça n'arrangera rien…

-TOI TU PARLERAS QUAND ON TE DIRA DE PARLER ! Charlie avait hurlé tellement fort que tous les gens présents sursautèrent, une infirmière en renversa même son plateau d'échantillons.

-Continuez docteur, repris Charlie d'un ton beaucoup plus doux et plus serein

-Et bien comme je le disais, il y a de très bon centre où Isabella pourrait aller mieux, étant donné son geste vous pouvez prendre toutes les décisions à sa place.

_« Au moins ça fera une tarée en moins dans nos rues ». _C'était décidé je tuerai ce médecin, mais avant et cela même si ça allait déplaire, il fallait que j'intervienne

-Ecoutez Charlie, on peut arranger les choses, je suis le fautif laissez moi essayer…

La réaction de Charlie ne se fit pas attendre, il me replaqua contre le mur, et même si je me laissais faire, cette fois je voulais lui tenir tête :

-C'EST TOI QUI VAS M'ECOUTER ! TOUT CA C'EST DE TA FAUTE EN EFFET, T'ES LE CONNARD QUI L'A FAIT SOUFFRIR, TU NE T'IMAGINES MÊME PAS CE QUE JE SERAIS CAPABLE DE FAIRE POUR QUE BELLA S'EN SORTE. ET SI POUR CELA JE DOIS TE TUER, JE LE FERAI.

Il se rapprocha de moi, et se mit à chuchoter :

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que parce que tu n'es qu'un gosse et que moi je suis le sheriff de cette ville, tu ne risques rien ? J'ai des amis Cullen, c'est ma ville, ça serait dommage que tu viennes à disparaître, pense à ta mère, pense à ton père, pense à leur tristesse si il ne te voyait pas rentrer. Quand on a mon expérience, c'est plutôt facile de faire disparaître un corps. Alors tu vas laisser les adultes parler entre eux, tu vas gentiment fermer ta gueule et tu vas foutre le camp d'ici Cullen et si je te revois je te bute.

Ces menaces étaient réelles, il voyait dans sa tête toutes les manières pour me tuer passant de la carabine au tabassage à la batte de baseball. Le médecin soutenait Charlie, ainsi que chaque personne ici présente. J'étais perçu comme un vaurien. Je le méritais, mais je ne pouvais pas rester les bras croisés, je devais quitter cet hôpital car même étant doté d'une force et d'une vitesse surhumaine, je ne pouvais rien faire pour l'instant, trop de témoins.

-Je ne vous laisserez pas faire Charlie, je pars mais je reviendrais.

Je soutenais son regard, il devait lire la rage dans mes yeux, mais il ne se recula pas, il forçait l'admiration par ce courage et cette force, car aucun humain jusque là n'avait réussi à ne pas être effrayé quand je les regardais de cette manière.

-Et bien Cullen, je te conseille de faire attention ces prochains jours, on ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver !

Sur ce, Charlie me lâcha, puis s'adressa au médecin :

-Où est-ce qu'il faut que je signe docteur ?

Je quittais l'hôpital en trombe, j'étais fou de rage mais aussi fou de chagrin. Je montais dans ma voiture, et roula le plus vite possible hors de la ville. Je m'arrêtai en bordure de forêt, sortit et me mit à courir le plus vite possible. Je me retrouvais ainsi dans notre clairière. Je me mis à hurler de toute mes forces, sanglotant sans larmes, je tombai à genoux et frapper le sol aussi fort que je le pouvais.

L'amour de ma vie, ma Bella, ma muse, mon âme, ma raison aller être enfermé dans un asile. Et tout ça à cause de moi, je l'avais tuée. Je devais réparer, je devais la sauver, tant pis pour les conséquences mais je me battrai jusqu'au bout.

Je pris mon téléphone et appela Alice, elle répondit hésitante :

-Qu'-est ce qui se passe Edward ?

-Alice, il faut que vous reveniez, oubliez ces stupides règles, oubliez tout ce que je vous ai dit, j'ai besoin de votre aide. Si on ne fait rien Bella va mourir !

Je raccrochai. Je sauverai ma douce. Personne ne pourra plus jamais m'empêcher d'être avec elle, même pas moi.

**Alors est-ce que ça va ? Et oui, Charlie ne va plus se laisser marcher sur les pieds désormais ! Le chapitre 4 est un POV Bella avec une petite surprise (une histoire B, comme on le dit en scénario). Enfin vous verrez par vous-même.**

**Jasper's Kitten : Merci pour ton soutient, et même si mon histoire suit un plan bien précis je pense que je vais faire un Jasper POV pour toi, mais ça ne sera pas pour tout de suite.**

**Nienna-lo : Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué je suis assez sadique lol, et j'aime bien finir un chapitre sur un rebondissement pour le suspense. Merci pour ton soutient.**

**Jess001 : C'est vrai que la réaction de la famille est un peu dure. Mais je tiens à signaler que c'est un Pov Edward et qu'il a tendance à se positionner en martyre. Carlisle a voulu montrer à Edward qu'il se devait d'être plus tolérant envers son frère et Edward l'a perçu comme un rejet. Pour ce qui est d'Alice, elle en veut à son frère de lui avoir enlevée une amie et d'avoir manqué de démembrer son amour. Mais elle a eu aussi peur de ce qu'est devenu son frère. Mais bon les retrouvailles entre toute la famille et Edward ça sera pour le chapitre 5. Tout y est expliqué. En tout cas, un grand merci pour ton message.**

**Kelly : Encore quelques chapitres pour les retrouvailles de nos deux protagonistes. Mais je peux t'assurer qu'elles ne vont pas être de tout repos. Merci à toi.**

**Eve : Voilà comme tu as pu le lire la réaction de Charlie est extrême, et il va enfin se mettre à fond dans son rôle de père, je prévois d'ajouter même un Pov Charlie, il faut juste que je trouve l'endroit où le mettre tout en évitant les répétitions. Merci à toi.**

**Et un grand merci à Kelly, pauline et ariane.**


	5. Chapitre 4:Un Réveil difficile

**Voilà le quatrième chapitre, avec une Bella méconnaissable qui pourrait en énerver plus d'un et un nouvel élément perturbateur. **

**Un grand merci aux reviewers : clem, eve, Jess001, Kelly (désolé mais Charlie ne va pas se calmer avant un long moment ;-)), Nienna-lo, annecullen69, Jasper's Kitten, allyssabella, Artas, lena-Ina933-, et lolo08. Vos messages me vont droit au cœur. **

**Disclaimer usuel : C'est la faute de Stephenie Meyer ! Sauf la mise en situation !**

**___________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapitre 4 : Un réveil difficile**

POV Bella :

-T'as fait une connerie !

J'ouvrais difficilement les paupières, je me sentais dans le coltard, tout était brouillé, étais-je morte ?

-Mais non idiote ! Tu n'as pas claqué, tu crois que c'est facile de rencontrer la grande faucheuse sans avoir pris rendez-vous ?

Qui a dit cela ? Je ne connaissais pas cette voix. J'ouvrais cette fois ci complètement les yeux, j'étais dans une chambre d'hôpital vide. Oh non ! Une chambre d'hôpital ! Je m'étais foiré, mon père a dut rentrer plus tôt, et il a dut me trouver.

-Et non, encore une fois t'as tout faux !

-Mais enfin qui dit ça ? Où êtes-vous ? M'écriais-je

-Je suis à côté de toi, mais pour l'instant tu n'es pas prête pour me voir !

Voilà, je devenais folle à présent, autant y aller jusqu'au bout !

-Qui êtes-vous ?

-Je suis ta conscience !

C'était officiel, j'étais folle

-Vraiment ?

-Pfff mais non idiote, tu t'es cru dans Pinocchio ou quoi ? Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir qui je suis pour l'instant, tout ce que tu dois savoir c'est que tu es une idiote !

Ce petit jeu avec ma folie commençait à m'énerver au plus haut point, déjà je n'avais pas encore réalisé tout ce qui m'était arrivé, en plus comme si cela ne suffisait pas, une voix imaginaire me traitais d'idiote.

-Mais c'est ce que tu es ! T'es une idiote, tu rates tout, jusqu'à ta propre mort, de plus Charlie va prendre des mesures maintenant qui ne te plairont pas à coup sur, tu viens d'afficher le mot suicide à ton tableau de vice, tu as perdu toutes crédibilités, tu viens de montrer à tous que tu es lâche et pour finir l'Autre va pas te lâcher ! T'as plus qu'à te suicider, ah mais j'y pense tu l'as déjà fait, idiote, idiote, idiote, t'es vraiment une idiote !

-Comment ça l'Autre va pas me lâcher ?

-C'est lui qui t'as trouvé, idiote, d'ailleurs c'est assez drôle de voir un vampire complètement flippé !

Mon cerveau était en ébullition, étais-ce la morphine ? J'avoue que j'avais pensé à écrire une lettre pour lui, juste pour le culpabiliser, lui montrer à quel point c'était le pire salaud au monde, mais j'avais renoncé, car simplement je ne savais pas où l'envoyer.

-En Laponie dans le village du père Noël !

Et maintenant mon imagination, faisait en sorte que je l'imagine me sauver. Lui me sauver ! C'était de la profonde connerie.

-Et ! Depuis toute à l'heure je suis bien gentille, je dis rien mais déjà, je ne suis pas ton imagination, celle-ci étant inexistante, et de plus je ne mens pas, mais continue à dire ce que tu penses, en tout cas t'es dans de beaux draps ! Idiote va ! Je dois te laisser, tu as de la visite, je repasserai plus tard, au fait j'allais oublier t'es qu'une idiote !

Je commençais sérieusement à prendre peur, d'autant plus quand effectivement j'avais de la visite !

Je me redressai sur le lit, ma tête me tourna, et une douleur vive apparut au niveau de mes poignets, ajoutée à cela que j'étais complètement barbouillée.

Un homme de taille moyenne, affichant la quarantaine en blouse blanche, ne pouvant être que mon médecin, rentra suivi de près par mon père qui n'osait pas me regarder. Je ne voulais pas qu'il endure cela, mais je ne voulais pas endurer cela non plus. La voix de ma folie avait raison, je n'étais plus rien, je n'avais plus aucun crédit, je me sentais honteuse, non pas de mon geste, mais de l'échec de celui-ci.

-Bonsoir Isabella, je suis le Docteur Malori, tu es à l'hôpital, tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé ?

-J'ai voulu mourir ? Dis-je hésitante. Mais écoutez Docteur, je me rends compte de l'horreur de mon geste, c'était tellement nul et tellement égoïste, je me rends compte à quel point j'ai été stupide, la vie vaut la peine d'être vécu, et je vous promets de ne plus jamais recommencer.

Je n'en pensais pas un mot, mais seulement la prochaine fois je ne me louperais pas. Je priais pour que ce médecin et mon père me croient.

-La vie vaut la peine d'être vécu, hein ? C'est ce que vous vous disiez quand vous preniez de l'héroïne ou d'autre cochonnerie que je ne nommerais pas par respect pour votre père ici présent.

Je le regardais ébahis, je regardais mon père instinctivement mais il n'avait eu aucune réaction et regardait toujours en direction du sol, avec un air des plus mélancolique, puis je me remis à dévisager le médecin, non seulement il ne c'était pas laissé avoir par mon baratin, mais il avait vu clair en moi.

-Vous savez Mademoiselle Swan, les traces de piqures sur vos avant bras parlent d'elle-même, et les recherches de toxiques ne mentent que très rarement. Vous vouliez mourir, et vous alliez mourir, mais on a réussi à empêcher cela, et croyez moi on va faire notre possible pour vous guérir là dedans, il pointa mon cœur.

-Et là dedans, il pointa ma tête.

Il afficha un sourire satisfait, une chose était sûre je le détestais.

-Maintenant, je vous laisse parler avec votre père, vous avez sûrement plein de choses à lui dire, quand à nous on se revoit demain à sept heures. Donc à demain.

Je le regardais s'éloigner pendant que Charlie s'asseyais sur le bord de mon lit. J'étais furieuse, ce type était un véritable con, pour qui il s'était pris ?

-Bella…

Je tournais la tête en direction de mon père, il avait l'air dépité. Il me fixa dans les yeux.

-Bella, écoutes, on va devoir prendre des mesures, je ne peux plus continuer comme ça, je suis fatigué, tu comprends ça, fatigué, j'en peux plus de me demander chaque soir si tu vas rentrer vivante, car oui je sais tout ce que tu fais quand tu penses que je dors. Je suis fatigué de voir ma fille dépérir chaque jour, je suis fatigué de devoir endurer tes multiples frasques, je suis fatigué que les gens me pointent du doigt soit pour me plaindre soit pour me critiquer, je suis fatigué et je dois faire quelque…

-Papa…

-Laisse moi finir Bella, comme je disais je dois faire quelque chose, je n'aurais pas du fermer les yeux aussi longtemps, j'assume ma part de responsabilité, mais aujourd'hui tu m'as fais comprendre que je devais assumer mon rôle de père, alors tant pis si tu me détestes après ça, mais demain matin tu pars à l'institut de Youlbroks, c'est un centre qui aide des gens dans ta situation, et ils prendront soin de toi. Cela n'a pas été une décision facile à prendre, mais je ne veux que ton bien Bella, et cet endroit est le meilleur pour toi.

-Papa, écoutes moi, je suis désolée, (je me mis à pleurer pour que cela fasse plus vrai) je ne recommencerai pas, tu es tout ce que j'ai, ne m'abandonnes pas, je vais arrêter tout cela promis, je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir, je vais changer, ça va s'arranger, pitié ne m'envoie pas là bas, je te jure je le referais plus, c'était une erreur, pitié, pitié…

Il baissa la tête, puis me regarda à nouveau cette fois avec les yeux remplies de larmes.

-Le Docteur m'a dit que tu dirais cela, presque mot pour mot, je ne te crois plus Bella, je n'ai plus confiance en toi, et je ne reviendrais pas sur ma décision.

-Tu ne peux pas me forcer je suis majeure !

-Avec ce que tu viens de faire, tu n'es pas considéré comme quelqu'un de responsable !

-Je te jure Charlie, si tu m'envoie là bas, je…

-Et tu feras quoi ? Tu recommenceras ? Tu feras quoi Bella ? Ton petit jeu est terminé Bella, je ne me ferai plus avoir avec tes faux sourires, tes faux semblants. Mais bon tout n'est pas de ta faute.

-Papa, regardes moi, ne fait pas ça (cette fois ci, je pleurais pour de vrai, je me sentais faible), je ne veux pas aller chez les fous, si tu m'envoie là bas je me tue, t'entends, si tu m'envoie là bas, je ne le supporterai pas.

-Ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie, ils te surveilleront.

-Je te hais (je me mis à hurler de colère) je te hais, tu ne vaux pas mieux que l'Autre, je voudrais que tu sois mort, JE TE HAIS !

-Si ça peut te faire plaisir. En parlant de l'Autre, qui est revenu, il ne t'embêtera plus.

Mon cœur fit un bond, c'était donc vrai, il était revenu, la voix avait peut être dit vrai.

-Comment ça il est revenu ?

-C'est lui qui t'as trouvé, mais il ne t'approchera plus, j'y veillerai.

J'avais envie de hurler de rage, il avait rien à foutre ici, ça l'amuse de voir son ancien joujou dans cet état. Et puis qu'ils aillent tous au diable, l'Autre, Charlie, Renée, ce médecin, tous, qu'ils aillent tous au diable.

-JE VOUS HAIS TOUS, VOUS POUVEZ TOUS CREVEZ LA BOUCHE OUVERTE, ALLEZ TOUS VOUS FAIRE FOUTRE !

Deux infirmières, rentrèrent dans la pièce, dont une avec une seringue. La première me plaqua sur mon lit pendant que l'autre se préparait à m'injecter le contenu de la seringue.

-Non, non par pitié, non, je vous en supplie, papa ne me laisse pas, pitié…

Ma tête commençait à tourner, mes paupières devenaient lourdes, le sommeil m'attirait dans le néant.

Je refaisais ce rêve qui m'avait poursuivi pendant un an. J'étais entourée de ce brouillard chaud et poussiéreux, je perdais toute sensation d'exister, je me sentais bien, à l'aise, je me sentais partir. Puis un coup de vent violent vînt me fouetter le visage, tout été redevenus si froid, si dur, si oppressant. Je le vis me faire un grand sourire. Je m'avançai vers lui mais trébucha et tomba lamentablement au sol. Il éclata de rire bruyamment me surplombant de sa hauteur. Alors je me mis à hurler :

- Tu ne pouvais pas me laisser mourir ?

Il s'arrêta de rire brusquement, il me regarda droit dans les yeux. Je sentis ses yeux couleur or me brûler.

-Mais voyons Bella comment je me serais occupé si tu avais réussi ? Tu es tellement pathétique, tu m'amuses tellement !

Il éclata de rire.

-Tu n'es qu'un monstrueux salaud !

Son rire se tut, il arborait un sourire satisfait et tout en me regardant dans les yeux me dit :

- Et toi tu es folle !

Il me dévisagea et baissa légèrement les yeux en direction de ma poitrine. Je suivis son regard et tomba en effroi par ce que je vis. Je portais une camisole de force. Je me retournai vers Edward qui souriait toujours. Charlie arriva à ses côtés et me regarda froidement.

-Ils arrivent dit il avec un ton vide de toutes émotions.

Je me tournais et vis deux infirmiers imposants marcher dans ma direction. Je me levai difficilement et me mis à courir. J'avais l'impression de ne pas avancer. Les deux infirmiers me plaquèrent au sol. L'Autre ré-éclata de rire. Je me débattais de toutes mes forces, je hurlais :

-Lâchez moi, pitié non, papa fais quelque chose, pitié…

Je vis alors le docteur Malori se diriger vers moi d'un pas assuré une seringue à la main. Il se pencha devant moi et tout en souriant me dit :

-Vous êtes faible Bella.

Il m'enfonça l'aiguille au niveau du bassin, j'en ressentis une vive douleur et vis tout autour de moi se noircir, pourrir, se détruire. Je hurlais. L'Autre riais de plus belle. Charlie ne devînt qu'une silhouette. Je regardai le docteur encore une dernière fois, il souriait à pleines dents, les veines de son visage ressortirent et ses yeux devinrent entièrement rouges. Je me mis alors à bruler vive dans une sensation de douleur extrême. Tout devint noir.

J'ouvrais les yeux péniblement, j'étais de retour dans le monde réel, dans cette chambre d'hôpital. J'avais terriblement mal à la tête et je me sentais complètement droguée. Je sentis un truc froid me caressais la main. Je n'y prêtais pas attention. J'entendais des cris, des hurlements. Il y avait une dispute dans le couloir. Quelqu'un cogna dans un mur, ce qui fit trembler toute la pièce. J'entendis un brouhaha métallique, comme si on avait fait tomber de la ferraille.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas Bella, tout va bien se passer.

Je reconnaissais cette voix, même si cela faisait un an que je ne l'avais pas entendu. Je tournais difficilement la tête vers l'origine de cette voix et quelle fut ma surprise quand je vis que c'était Alice. Elle était assise à côté de mon lit et me tenait la main. Elle me regardait tendrement, avec une expression qui se voulait rassurante. Mais je pouvais percevoir dans ses yeux topaze, un fond de tristesse.

Une toute petite partie au fond de moi voulais lui sauter au cou, pleurer dans ses bras, lui dire qu'elle m'avait manqué, trop manqué, l'enlacer tout en la suppliant de ne plus jamais me laisser. Mais je repris vite mes esprits, elle m'avait trahi comme tous les autres, elle s'était jouée de moi, elle m'avait berné, elle s'était fait passer pour une amie mais elle n'était qu'une traîtresse, et je la haïssais désormais. Je la regardai dans les yeux et je ressentis cette brûlure que j'avais ressentie dans mon rêve. J'eu l'impression que l'on serrait mon cœur, comme l'on essore une éponge. J'avais envie de l'étrangler, de lui lancer tous les objets que, j'avais à portée de main, à la figure, je voulais la rouer de coups.

-On va t'aider Bella, on va tout faire pour que tu n'ailles pas dans cet endroit, on sera là Bella, je te le promets.

Cette garce osait me faire des promesses, alors qu'elle n'avait pas tenu les siennes il y a un an. Je voulais la frapper, lui arracher ses cheveux et les lui faire bouffer !

Elle avait l'air de culpabiliser, à moins que cela fasse partit de son jeu « torturons l'humaine », j'allais lui dire le fond de mes pensées mais m'en ravisa vite. Elle avait dit qu'elle et les siens (ou une partie d'entre eux) ferait leur possible pour m'éviter l'asile. Je pouvais peut être l'amadouer, la berner comme elle m'avait berné. Je forçai sur les larmes, fausses pour la plupart mise à part celles de rage, je la regardais dans les yeux puis dans un murmure lui dit :

-Oh Alice, tu m'as tellement manqué, si tu savais comme j'ai peur.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas Bella, je suis là maintenant. Je ne laisserai personne t'emmener.

Sur ces paroles, elle me prit dans ses bras. Cette gourde m'avait crue. Le fait d'être dans ses bras me remplit de colère. J'avais le sentiment que sa peau brûlait la mienne. Mais je ne pouvais pas faire un faux pas, il fallait qu'elle me croît, c'était ma seule chance d'échapper aux fous.

-Où sont les autres ? Demandai-je plus pour me préparer psychologiquement au fait d'éventuellement les revoir que par réel soucis de leur bien être. Ils pouvaient tous griller en enfer que cela m'était égal.

-Carlisle, Emmet et …Edward (son nom me fit froid dans le dos) sont allés s'entretenir avec ton père et ce docteur Malori. Esmée, Jasper et Rosalie sont à la villa.

Ils étaient donc tous là. Super, je dois avoir une malédiction au dessus de ma tête qui frappe particulièrement fort le jour de mon anniversaire !

-C'est eux qu'on entend crier ? Demandai-je

-Oui, je suis désolé Bella pour ton père, mais c'est surtout ce médecin qui complique les choses. Apparemment, il connaît bien ton père donc celui-ci lui fait confiance. Je regrette que Jasper ne soit pas là, il aurait pu les calmer, mais l'hôpital à fait blocage pour que l'on rentre tous. En plus Jasper ne se sent pas à l'aise dans les hôpitaux à cause du sang.

En réalité, cela m'arrangeai que Jasper ne soit pas là, il aurait pu percevoir ma supercherie. Et puis si les autres en venaient aux mains cela m'était égal, même pour Charlie. Lui aussi m'avait trahi, il pouvait mourir devant moi que je continuerai ma route.

Alice m'allongea sur le lit tout en me gardant dans ses bras, elle ne pouvait pas me lâcher un peu !

-Bella ?

Sa voix était devenue plaintive et hésitante.

-Quoi répondis-je doucement

-Pourquoi Bella ? Pourquoi as-tu fait cela ?

Et elle osait demander ! Quel culot ! Parce que vous m'avais laissé seule sans plus rien en quoi croire. Parce que vous m'avez tout pris. Parce que vous m'avez détruite. Parce que vous m'avez montré un monde magnifique et vous m'aviez donné l'espoir qu'un jour je pourrais en faire partie. Parce que maintenant je me suis rendu compte qu'il n'y a rien de vrai dans ce monde, que tout n'est qu'une grande arnaque. Parce que ma seule raison de vivre au jour d'aujourd'hui c'est cette volonté de mourir, même si au fond je suis déjà morte. Parce que vous m'avez tuée il y a un an, laissant derrière vous un corps pourrissant et agissant dans l'unique but de faire du mal, car c'était la seule chose de concrète et de réelle dans ce monde, le mal et la souffrance.

-Je ne sais pas Alice, j'ai perdu les pédales, si tu savais comme je regrette.

J'avais pris une intonation des plus pathétiques. J'étais fière de moi, cela avait l'air de fonctionner. Alice se mit à sangloter sans larmes, cette vision m'aurait fait rire si je ne devais pas être à fond dans mon rôle. Elle était tellement misérable, j'espérais qu'elle ne joue pas la comédie car cela aurait moins satisfaisant.

-Oh Bella, si tu savais comme je suis désolé, Ed… enfin … il a voulu s'éloigner de toi pour te protéger, on devait suivre son geste, mais si tu savais comme je regrette. Je n'aurais pas du partir, j'aurai du m'opposer à ça. Depuis notre départ, on a tous tellement souffert de ne plus te revoir, tous. Même Rosalie. Mais on est là maintenant, on te laissera plus c'est promis. Pourras-tu un jour me pardonner ? Pourras-tu un jour nous pardonner ? Mais promet moi une chose, ne recommence jamais, je t'en prie Bella, je ferai tout ce que tu voudras mais ne te fais plus de mal.

Non mais, non seulement je n'en croyais pas un mot, mais en plus elle voulait quoi ? Que je la plaigne. C'était pourtant Rosalie la blonde du groupe !

-Je ne vous en veux pas Alice et je te promets que je ne recommencerai plus, je suis bien consciente que c'était une bêtise. Et tout va aller mieux maintenant que vous êtes là.

-Oh ma Bella.

Elle enfouit son visage contre ma poitrine. Je manquais de peu de l'enlever de là en lui tirant les cheveux. Jamais de ma vie, je n'avais été aussi convaincante. Mes fausses larmes continuaient de couler, j'aurai pu obtenir un prix d'interprétation pour ce qui venait de se dérouler. La situation était au combien mélo dramatique. Nous restâmes comme ça allongées plusieurs longues, très longues, trop longues minutes. Les cris d'à côté commençaient à perdre des décibels. Pendant ce temps, je me concentrais pour imaginer ma prochaine mort et j'avais déjà mon plan en tête. Si je n'allais pas dans cette maison de fous, je pourrais prendre l'arme de Charlie et me tirer une balle dans la tête, et si j'y allais, je me pendrai avec mes draps. Bien sur que je n'allais pas tenir ma promesse. Je ne serai plus jamais leur jouet, ils ne m'auront plus.

Subitement Alice se redressa, ce qui me fit du bien car je commençais vraiment à désespérer. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit dans la volée, mon père apparût dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il était rouge et avait la main violacée et en sang ce qui fit tressaillir Alice. Il me regarda et cracha à mon égard :

-J'espère que t'es contente, tu échappes de peu à Youlbroks, mais je peux t'assurer jeune fille que j'en ai pas finit avec toi, et je peux jurer devant Dieu s'il le faut, qu'au premier faux pas je t'envoie direct là bas. Tu vas m'avoir sur le dos c'est moi qui te le dis !

Il parti derechef, n'adressant pas même un regard à Alice. C'était dingue à quel point les Cullen étaient des manipulateurs hors pair. J'esquissais un petit sourire, que je fis disparaître très vite quand Alice se retourna vers moi.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas Bella, je suis sûre que tout va aller mieux maintenant, on sera là, on ne te quittera plus.

Elle se voulait rassurante, mais rien que le fait ne l'imaginer accroché à moi me terrifiait. Maintenant que j'avais eu ce que je voulais, je pouvais lui dire d'aller se faire voir, lui montrer le fond de ma pensée, et si j'y allais carrément à fond, elle pourrait même se mettre en colère et me tuer par rage. Oui mais si elle arrivait à gérer sa réaction elle pourrait aussi dire aux autres que j'étais réellement folle et je pourrais finir à Youlbroks. Il faudrait que j'attende ma sortie de l'hôpital pour l'envoyer paître ailleurs, elle et sa famille de sangsues.

Je la regardai dans les yeux, toujours avec des fausses larmes aux miens, et lui souffla un « merci ». Elle me sourit et me prit la main. C'était dingue, elle n'allait pas partir. Je pouvais peut être la faire dégager de façon polie et courtoise. J'allais jouer sur mes faiblesses d'humaines.

-Alice, si tu savais comme je suis heureuse que tu sois là, mais j'ai vraiment sommeil, je voudrais…

-Oh, je suis désolée, oui je vais te laisser te reposer, je passerais demain te voir.

- Ok, donc à demain lui répondis-je même si je n'avais pas envie de la revoir.

-Juste une chose, veut tu que je demande à Edward de passer ? Il pourra déjouer la surveillance de ton père.

J'allais hurler. Déjà que le fait de la voir elle, avait été un vrai calvaire, alors m'imaginer dans la même pièce que l'Autre m'était tout bonnement insupportable.

-Nooon Alice, je ne me sens pas prête pour ça, lui répondis-je en essayant d'être la plus calme possible même si le non avait était prononcé plus hystériquement que je ne l'avais souhaité.

-Très bien, mais sache qu'il se sent très coupable, il ne te juge pas, et ses sentiments à ton égard n'ont pas changé. Il souffre beaucoup, je n'avais jamais vu mon frère dans cet état.

Je devais toujours être son jouet favori, en tout cas, mes sentiments eux avaient changé, je le détestais. J'avais une haine infinie contre lui. Il m'avait leurré, il m'avait abandonnée, il m'avait empêchait d'atteindre mon but. Je ne lui pardonnerais pas. Jamais.

-Alice… dis-je d'un ton plaintif.

-Très bien, je te laisse mais si tu changes d'avis, fait le moi savoir. Nous t'aimons Bella, ne l'oublie jamais !

Sur ces paroles qui se voulaient rassurantes et réconfortantes, elle tourna les talons et franchit la porte avec sa démarche souple et élégante.

Foutaises ! Peut être m'aimaient ils réellement, comme on aime une mouche à qui on arrache les ailes pour la voir souffrir. En tout cas je ne me ferais plus avoir, et ils allaient payer pour ce qu'ils m'avaient fait. Mais j'avais un autre soucie. Charlie aller m'en faire baver, peut être que je pourrais essayer d'en finir ce soir, mais bon je devais surement être surveillé, et puis si je me loupais là je ne pourrais pas échapper à l'asile. En plus je pouvais montrer aux Cullen qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls à pouvoir mentir. Je prendrais le temps, histoire que les choses se tassent, et ensuite je pourrais enfin mourir.

Je me retournai, et m'apprêtais à dormir quand soudain :

-Et bin pour une idiote t'es sacrément une veinarde !

La voix était revenue, non mais je ne pouvais pas être tranquille ?

-T'inquiètes pas j'en ai pas pour longtemps, je voulais juste te souhaiter un bon courage !

Ce jeu ne m'amusait pas du tout, alors je me mis à chuchoter de façon exaspéré :

-Mais qui es-tu bon sang ?

-Je suis ton père !

-Haha très drôle, non sérieusement, dis-je

-T'inquiètes pas, tu le sauras bien assez tôt, idiote. Ciao.

Et sur ce, elle partit, enfin j'imagine, en tout cas je ne l'entendais plus. En tout cas, il faudra que j'élucide le mystère de la voix avant de partir. C'était la première fois depuis longtemps que j'avais un but non morbide en tête. Peut être que la réponse est tout simplement, que je suis effectivement dérangée !

Je fermais les yeux, en imaginant mille et une façons d'en finir. Et c'est avec un sourire aux lèvres que je partis rejoindre Morphée.

**Alors ? Je sais Bella est vraiment devenue une garce manipulatrice (Personnellement je trouve que c'est jouissif. Sadique, mais jouissif !). Ah oui et je tiens à dire que cette voix que Bella entend aura une importance dans l'histoire. Tout est réglé comme du papier à musique. Je vous laisse et je vous embrasse très fort.**


	6. Chapitre 5:Envers et contre tout

**Chapitre 5 : Envers et contre tout.**

POV Edward :

L'attente était insoutenable. Après m'être défoulé sur le sol de notre clairière, j'avais couru dans notre ancienne demeure pour attendre ma famille. Je ne pouvais pas agir seul, j'avais été dépassé par la situation. J'avais perdu mes moyens face à un humain, mais le pire c'était d'avoir failli perdre ma seule et unique raison d'exister, et de me sentir impuissant face aux choses néfastes qui lui été arrivé et qui étaient sur le point de lui arriver. Ce qui m'importait le plus, c'était son bien être, je m'étais fixé comme seul objectif de tout faire et de tout donner pour que ma Bella, soit heureuse et ait une vie parfaite. Je me sentais aussi minable que l'on puisse l'être à présent. L'avoir laissé seule était la plus grosse erreur de ma vie. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à expliquer son geste, je savais cependant, que j'en été la cause. Et puis pourquoi diable, étais-je parti aussi loin d'elle ? Pourquoi suis-je parti tout court ?

A ce moment je n'étais plus rien, je n'étais pas un vampire à la force et à la rapidité exceptionnelle, je n'étais pas même un homme. J'étais une loque, un misérable parasite. Je me haïssais. Je m'agenouillai à terre, sorti sa lettre de ma poche et la relu, encore et encore. Je me délectais de chacun de ses mots, je buvais la colère qui s'en dégageait, espérant que cela puisse m'achever. Mais tout ce que j'en tirais, c'était un rabaissement encore plus fort de mon estime personnelle. Je remis cette lettre dans ma poche sachant bien que je la relirais encore un bon nombre de fois. Je me mis à regarder autour de moi. J'étais dans notre ancien foyer. Je me remémorais chaque instant en compagnie de ma douce entre ces murs. J'entendais à nouveau son rire, je la revoyais rougir aux insinuations d'Emmet, je revoyais son petit air exaspéré quand Alice nous faisait son numéro de fashion-victim, je revoyais son sourire, ses fossettes, son corps parfait, ses yeux. Mon Dieu ses yeux, qui avaient le pouvoir de vous faire vous sentir tellement bien. Même quand Jasper l'a attaqué, elle avait gardé ce regard tellement bienveillant et rassurant. Je me sentais tellement différent avec elle, peut importait que je sois un vampire, avec elle, j'étais tout simplement. Elle est ma force, ma vie, mon âme.

Je me relevai, une colère violente m'assaillie. J'avais besoin de hurler, de frapper. Je me mis à taper dans les murs, les fracassant à chacun de mes passages, tout en hurlant. Ils n'avaient pas le droit d'envoyer mon amour dans ce genre d'endroit. Ils n'avaient pas le droit de m'interdire de la voir, ils n'avaient pas le droit de m'empêcher de l'aider.

-HAAAAAAAAAAAA

J'enfonçais mon poing dans une des cloisons du fond de la pièce centrale du bas.

_« Mon dieu ! Il est devenu fou ! »_

C'était la pensée d'Esmée.

Je me retournais et vis ma famille dans l'encadrement de la porte d'entrée.

Ils étaient tous là, les six et me regardaient stupéfiés. Carlisle et Emmet se mirent devant les autres en position de garde. Quand je les vis, je ne pus m'empêcher de me sentir soulagé. Ma famille était là et même si nous avions eu des problèmes, je me sentais plus serein. Ajouté à cela les ondes de calme que m'envoyait Jasper, j'étais apte à reprendre le contrôle de moi-même. Je levais les bras, leur montrant que je ne les attaquerais pas. A ce moment là, ils entrèrent et Esmée se jeta dans mes bras. J'enfouissais ma tête dans ses cheveux. J'avais besoin de cette étreinte, tous ces contacts physiques m'avaient manqués.

-Mon chéri, qu'est ce qui se passe ? Dis-nous tout. Qu'est qu'il y a ?

Tous les éléments de la soirée se mirent alors à défiler dans ma tête. Toutes les images de la descente en enfer de ma raison de vivre, la confrontation avec Charlie, la suffisance de ce médecin, ma Bella allongée dans sa salle de bain. Je me mis à sangloter, je m'effondrai par terre, tout en continuant de garder Esmée dans mes bras. Carlisle vint à ma rencontre et pris le relai. Mon mentor me tenait dans ses bras.

-Chut Edward, chut. On est là, tout va bien, me chuchota t il

Hélas, je savais que tout n'allais pas bien. Jasper s'accroupi prés de moi et essaya tant bien que mal de me calmer mais en vain. Ce fut pire, car je ressentis un énorme élan de culpabilité vis-à-vis de lui. Il y a un an j'avais voulu le démembrer et aujourd'hui, il essayait de me calmer. Mes sanglots redoublèrent de plus belle. Je serrais de plus en plus fort Carlisle, j'avais l'impression de glisser dans le néant.

-Edward, calme toi, dis quelque chose, reprend toi mon grand, me susurra Carlisle à l'oreille.

-Bella… réussi-je à prononcer dans un murmure.

Alice se planta devant moi le visage complètement paniqué, ses pensées s'orientaient vers les pires scenarii. Mais elle était loin d'imaginer que ma Bella aurait été capable de faire ce qu'elle a fait.

-Edward, par pitié ne me dit pas qu'elle est … m'implora t-elle.

Elle n'arrivait pas à finir sa phrase. Je tournai légèrement ma tête de l'étreinte de Carlisle pour la regarder dans les yeux. Je lui devais cette marque de respect.

-Non, mais… ça serait le cas si je n'étais pas allé la voir.

Alice me fixa avec de la fureur dans le regard. _« C'est de ta faute ! »_. Sa pensée me fit mal, elle avait raison, et le fait de l'entendre de sa voix, même mentale, agissais sur moi tel la lame de la guillotine me coupant la tête. Elle avait compris ce qui s'était passé. Elle a vu le sentiment de remord qui me rongeait actuellement. Elle ne pensait pas Bella capable de se faire du mal, mais elle savait que c'était arrivé.

Je me dégageais des bras de celui que je considérais comme mon père. Je me redressai tout en restant assis. Même si cela pouvait paraître idiot vu ma condition, j'avais l'impression que si je me levais, mes jambes ne supporteraient pas mon poids. Ne pouvant affronter leurs regards, c'est les yeux au sol que je leur racontais tout. Mon désir de revoir ma muse, les illusions que je m'étais faite à son sujet, et puis je venais au plus dur sa tentative de suicide. Alice se mit à gémir en tenant sa tête. Jasper se leva et enroula ses bras autour d'elle.

- Non, non, non. C'est de ta faute. On t'avait dit que de la quitter n'apporterai rien de bon. Tu n'avais pas le droit de faire ça, cette décision ne t'appartenais pas, tu n'es qu'un égoïste.

-Alice, réprimanda Carlisle

-Non Carlisle c'est la vérité. Ca fait un an que l'on se contente de hocher la tête au bon vouloir de monsieur et voilà où on en est ! Je sentais le regard méprisant d'Alice sur moi.

Carlisle détourna à nouveau les yeux vers moi faisant mine d'ignorer les revendications et critiques d'Alice alors que celles-ci avaient la capacité de m'enfoncer dans un vortex de désespoir et de tristesse.

-Ce n'est pas tout, ajoutai-je dans un murmure. Son père veut l'envoyer dans un asile de fous ! Je me sens dépassé. Je sais que je ne le mérite pas mais j'ai besoin de votre aide, lâchai-je d'une traite.

Carlisle posa sa main sur mon épaule.

-Edward, nous pouvons t'aider et malgré ce que tu peux croire tu restes un membre de la famille. Tous ici nous t'aimons comme un fils ou comme un frère. Mais comme tu nous l'as dit Bella va mal, et j'en suis sincèrement désolé et attristé, nous ne pouvons pas interféré dans la décision de son père. Si ce genre d'établissement est adapté à la santé de Bella nous ne pouvons rien faire de plus.

-NON, mais ça ne va pas ! Alice regardait maintenant Carlisle d'un air indigné. Ses pensées étaient divisées entre le choc de l'annonce du suicide de ma bien-aimée, entre la colère qu'elle me portait et entre la surprise des propos de Carlisle. Je sus alors que j'avais trouvé une alliée. Elle m'en voulait certes, mais tous les deux on avait un but en commun : le bonheur de notre fragile petite humaine. Personne ne devait toucher son amie au même titre que personne ne devais toucher mon amour. Alors je vis qu'elle aussi se sentait coupable. Elle pensait qu'elle aurait du rester à veiller sur son amie, qu'au moment où elle n'a plus eu de visions la concernant elle aurait dût revenir. Elle aussi se sentait faible face à cette situation. Elle s'en voulait de n'avoir rien fait, elle s'en voulait même de lui avoir organisé cette fête il y a un an où tout avait dérapé.

-Ecoutez, Bella fait en quelque sorte partie de notre famille. Elle connaît notre secret et elle l'a accepté et ne l'a jamais révélé. Nous avons tous partagé des moments avec elle. Et même si certain d'entre nous ne l'admettrons pas, nous avons tous été peinés de la quitter. Nous avons tous ressenti ce vide depuis qu'elle n'est plus dans nos vies. Nous ne pouvons pas laisser faire ça, lâcha Alice, la voix brisé par l'émotion.

Jamais, au grand jamais, je n'avais été aussi fier de ma sœur.

-Alice cette décision ne t'appartient pas. C'est un moment tragique, et si on nous le demande, on sera là pour Bella mais à ce moment nous ne pouvons rien faire, répondis Carlisle calmement.

-Sans oublier que notre vraie nature risque d'être mise à mal. Trop de personnes sont impliquées. Et si Charlie exécutait ses menaces ? Et si, il s'apercevait qu'Edward est loin d'être vulnérable comme devrait l'être un humain ? Si nous intervenons c'est la sécurité de notre famille qui est en jeu. En plus Charlie peut obtenir le soutient des Quileutes. Nous risquons nos vies si jamais l'on s'en mêle, intervins Rosalie.

Alice et moi nous retournâmes et la dévisageâmes méchamment. Elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher ! Il fallait à tout prix qu'elle enfonce ma Bella.

Rosalie baissa les yeux consciente qu'elle aurait du se taire.

-Edward

Je détournai les yeux vers Carlisle. Il me regarda de façon sereine.

-Elle a raison, c'est un fait que nous ne pouvons pas négliger. Je suis désolé mais nous ne pouvons rien faire. Cette histoire ne concerne que Charlie et Bella. Il fait ce qu'il pense être le mieux pour sa fille…

-Carlisle je t'en supplie…

Nous regardâmes tous Esmée qui pendant tout cet échange était restée discrète dans son coin. Elle regarda son mari avec un air triste et désemparé, et poursuivis.

- Tu sais comment sont ces endroits. Nous sommes responsables de son état. A la minute où j'ai rencontré Bella je l'ai considéré comme ma fille, et tu le sais. Tu l'as toi-même imaginé comme telle. Je sais tous les risques que ça représente, mais peut tu réellement penser une seule seconde à notre Bella entourée de fous et de personnes indifférente à son état. Pourrais-tu le supporter. Elle ne mérite pas cela. Elle n'ira jamais mieux là bas, et je ne supporterai pas de perdre un de mes enfants. Je ne peux pas. Carlisle, pitié, ne l'abandonne pas.

Esmée regarda dans les yeux Carlisle qui lui rendait son regard. Ils avaient l'air peiné tous les deux. Leurs pensées reflétaient le passé torturé d'Esmée au moment où elle avait sauté d'un précipice après la perte de son enfant, leur tristesse quand je suis partie il y a un an, et quand ils apprirent qu'ils ne reverraient pas Bella. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent pendant leur échange silencieux. Personnes n'osait bouger ou parler. On pouvait entendre un ange passer à ce moment là !

Carlisle baissa les yeux et soupira.

-C'est d'accord, je vais voir ce que je peux faire. J'ai une bonne réputation dans cet hôpital. Je peux peut être parler à Charlie. Mais je continue à penser que nous n'avons pas notre mot à dire dans cette histoire.

Carlisle leva les yeux en direction de sa femme et celle-ci lui murmura un « merci » à peine audible mais rempli de soulagement.

Je me sentais rattaché à quelque chose maintenant. J'avais un soutient pour aider ma Bella. Je relevai les yeux et demandai doucement :

- Qui est de notre côté ?

Jasper leva la tête et tout en s'agrippant à Alice dit :

-Je vous apporte mon soutient. Je suis le premier fautif dans cette histoire…

-Jasper ! interrompis Alice

-Non laisses moi finir s'il te plaît Alice. Je sais, que vous allez me dire que ce n'étais pas de ma faute, qu'étant un vampire l'instinct meurtrier est difficile à contrôler. Mais cela ne m'empêchera pas de me sentir coupable. Je suis désolé Edward d'avoir mis en péril la vie de Bella et tu m'auras à tes côtés dès à présent.

Son discours me fit chaud au cœur, qui est pourtant froid et mort. J'avais retrouvé mon frère. Je m'en voulais de l'avoir détesté il y a un an, mais je me sentais heureux de l'avoir prêt de moi.

-Moi ce n'est même pas la peine de demander ! rétorqua Rosalie. Je trouve qu'on a déjà trop tenté le diable avec cette humaine !

Heureusement que Jasper étais là envoyant des ondes de calme à tout le monde, car je n'étais pas loin de me jeter sur elle pour lui faire ravaler ses paroles. Mais il y aurait eu une bagarre, et c'était la dernière chose dont on avait besoin en ce moment.

Tous nos regards se posèrent alors sur Emmet, qui contrairement à son habitude n'avait pas dit un mot depuis son arrivée.

-Euh… j'en suis.

Nous le regardâmes ébahis, nous pensions tous qu'il se rangerait du côté de Rosalie, sa femme.

-QUOI ? hurla celle-ci

-Ecoutes Rose, moi je l'aime bien Bella. Elle apportait un plus à notre famille. Nous avons passé une année pitoyable sans elle et sans Edward. Et je pense que je me dois de me montrer solidaire envers ma famille. Si nous étions dans le même cas qu'Edward et Bella, je ferais tout mon possible pour te sauver. Je suis désolé Rose mais c'est mon choix.

Rosalie le regarda, pleine de rage et de colère, puis monta à grande vitesse à l'étage et s'enferma dans une des chambres en claquant la porte pendant que Emmet pris un air de chien battu.

Intérieurement j'exultai. Je me sentais moins seul dans ma bataille.

Carlisle se releva et nous regarda. Il prit une inspiration.

-Bon, je vais à l'hôpital voir ce que je peux faire, Alice tu viens avec moi au cas où Bella se réveillerait. Emmet, tu viens aussi, avec ta corpulence tu pourras décourager quelques tentatives de violences, mais attention tu devras rester calme. L'hôpital ne nous laissera pas tous rentrer à cette heure ci. Jasper, il vaut mieux que tu restes ici, je ne préfère pas t'infliger les odeurs des hôpitaux, même si j'ai confiance en toi. Esmée tu restes aussi, ainsi que Rosalie et Edward.

-Quoi ? Je viens c'est ma Bella, tu ne peux pas toi aussi m'empêcher de faire quelque chose ! protestai-je

-Ecoutes, ce n'est pas contre toi, mais Charlie t'en veut apparemment, et à mon avis il n'a pas eu le temps de se calmer. Il ne faut pas le braquer, me répondit Carlisle calmement.

-Non Carlisle, je dois venir. Je me sens coupable de tout laisse moi venir, je ne dirai rien. Mais laisses moi au moins me sentir utile à quelque chose, le suppliai-je.

-Tu ne répondras pas si la situation s'envenime ?

-Non, je me tairais.

-Et tu n'essaieras pas de parler à Bella ce soir ?

Je soupirais, ne pas l'approcher alors qu'elle était dans un lit d'hôpital me faisait mal.

-Non, je ne l'approcherais pas, répondis-je en baissant les yeux.

Carlisle avait raison, ma Bella ne supporterai peut être pas de me voir. Je devais laisser agir le temps.

-Bien, donc tu viens, il s'adressa ensuite à sa femme, Esmée regarde si tu peux calmer Rosalie, je n'en ais pas pour longtemps.

-Carlisle ? interpella Esmée

-Oui ? lui répondit-il

-Est-ce que nous réaménageons à Forks ?

Il regarda autour de lui, poussa un petit soupir, puis avec un air sûr de lui, lui répondit :

-On dirait bien que oui !

Nous tous ici présents ne purent nous empêcher de ressentir un sentiment de confort, nous étions à la maison.

Nous prîmes la Mercedes de Carlisle, après que j'eu changé de tenue. En effet, j'avais gardé le t-shirt puant que l'infirmière des urgences m'avait donné et Emmet ne se retint pas de me le faire remarquer, j'avais donc emprunté une des chemises noires de Jasper. Carlisle conduisait et avait à ses côtés Emmet qui apparemment était triste pour Rosalie qui avait pris sa décision comme une trahison. Alice et moi étions à l'arrière. Le silence régnait dans la voiture. D'un coup Alice tourna la tête dans ma direction. Je connaissais cette façon de faire, elle voulait me dire quelque chose que les autres n'entendront pas.

_« Excuse moi pour tout à l'heure, je t'en veut quand même, mais tu n'es pas le seul à avoir ta part de fautes. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, on va tout faire pour que les choses s'arrange. »_

Ne pouvant pas lui répondre de la même façon qu'elle m'avait parlée, je chuchotai :

-Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, j'ai agit seul et comme un lâche !

_« Oui, mais j'aurais du te prévenir que je n'avais plus de visions d'elle. Mais j'étais tellement en colère contre toi et j'avais aussi tellement peur, que je n'ai pas cherché à comprendre »_

-Oui mais je n'aurai pas répondu à tes appels de toute façon, je m'en veux si tu savais, donc c'est moi qui te présente toute mes excuses.

Je lui souris légèrement et elle fit de même. Elle n'était pas redevenue la Alice d'avant, mais je sentais qu'elle allait revenir.

Je me retournai vers elle et lui demanda :

-Au fait, sais-tu comment cela se fait que tu n'ais plus de visions de Bella ?

_« Non et cela m'inquiète ! Mais je compte bien tirer tout cela au clair une fois que les choses s'arrangeront. »_

Je hochais de la tête. Quelque chose clochait dans cette histoire. Mais en même temps, c'était ma Bella. Il n'était pas nouveau qu'elle me surprenne.

-Bon vous êtes prêt ? demanda Carlisle

Il se stationna devant l'hôpital, pas loin des urgences. A cette heure ci c'était la seule entrée de disponible. Je me revis quelques heures auparavant tenant le corps inanimé de ma Bella, je ressenti cette panique qui m'avait consumée à ce moment là.

Carlisle coupa le moteur et nous regarda tous encore une fois. Il ne savait pas du tout comment cela se passerai.

Nous sortîmes de la voiture et rentrâmes dans le bâtiment. Une infirmière allait nous stopper dans notre élan quand elle reconnut Carlisle.

- Docteur Cullen ?

-Bonsoir Miranda, dit courtoisement Carlisle, ce qui eu pour effet de faire chavirer le cœur de l'infirmière.

-Mais que…que faîtes vous ici ? bégaya t-elle

-Et bien, nous revenons à Forks, mais je suis en premier lieu venu ici pour prendre des nouvelles d'une amie de la famille qui est arrivé ici il y a environ cinq heures. Mademoiselle Swan, cela vous dit quelque chose ? demanda mon père d'une manière polie.

Bien évidemment que ça lui disait quelque chose, elle en avait parlé avec ses collègues toutes la soirée. Dans une ville aussi petite que Forks, tout le monde connaissais la fille du sheriff. Tout le personnel de cet hôpital était au courant de ses multiples frasques. Tous racontaient les pires horreurs à son sujet, tous savaient pour quelles raison elle était entre ces murs, et tous savaient ce qui l'attendait. L'infirmière me dévisagea, elle me reconnu. Elle était là quand Charlie s'était emporté.

_« Si M. Swan sait qu'il est là, il va encore y avoir du grabuge ! »_

Elle avait surement raison, mais je ne renoncerai pas. L'infirmière regarda Carlisle.

-Euh… Docteur Cullen, je ne sais pas si votre visite maintenant est une bonne idée…

-Et bien que de surprise ! Le médecin qui s'était occupé de Bella vînt à notre rencontre. Il avait son air suffisant, j'avais envie de lui sauter à la gorge mais j'avais promis à Carlisle de ne rien faire.

-Docteur Richard Malori, dit poliment mon « père » de manière à le saluer.

_« Et bien cette soirée aura eu son lot de rebondissement ! La fille du sheriff qui tente de se suicider, l'ex petit ami qui revient juste à ce moment là, et qui manque de peu de se faire laminer par le sheriff et maintenant le brave docteur Cullen qui revient tel un héros protecteur des âmes en détresse ! C'est Charlie qui va être content ! » _

Pour qui se prenait-il ? Maintenant j'avais un nom à mettre sur ce visage dédaigneux d'une quarantaine d'années. Je me mis à serrer mon poing, les pensées de cet homme développaient en moi une haine profonde. Alice remarqua ceci, puisqu'elle me saisi le poignet et me regarda droit dans les yeux : _« Edward, ne dégrade pas la situation. Concentre-toi, restes calme. Penses à Bella. » _Ce discours mental se voulait encourageant, et cela fonctionnait, je desserrai ma main.

Le médecin se tourna vers l'infirmière.

-Miranda, n'avez-vous pas des soins à prodiguer ? dit-il avec une nuance d'autorité dans la voix.

_« Pourvu que Carlisle revienne travailler ici, peut être que cela calmera ce con ! »_

-Oui docteur j'y vais.

Et sur ce, l'infirmière se retira non sans le traiter de tous les noms dans sa tête.

Le regard de Malori se porta sur Carlisle.

-Alors Carlisle, que faîtes-vous ici ? demanda t-il l'air presque détaché.

-Et bien, nous revenons nous installer dans le coin, en effet ma femme ne supportait pas l'éloignement. Mais ce soir, nous sommes ici pour une toute autre raison qui nous préoccupe. J'ai entendu dire qu'Isabella Swan était votre patiente ? Comment va-t-elle ? Je m'inquiète beaucoup de son état.

-Et bien Docteur Cullen je doute que ceci vous concerne ! répondit Malori avec une assurance exaspérante.

-Cela me concerne étant donné que j'étais son médecin traitant l'année dernière, de plus Isabella est une amie de la famille, répondit Carlisle comme lancé dans un duel

-Oui mais vous ne travaillez plus ici, me trompe-je ?

-Et bien à mon avis cela ne dépend que d'une question de temps. Le chef a eu beaucoup de mal à me laisser partir si je me souviens bien, répondit Carlisle gagnant lui aussi en assurance. A ce moment là, je ressentie une fierté inégalée pour mon père adoptif qui tout en ayant gardé son calme avait réussi à laisser coi Malori. Celui-ci le regarda perplexe.

-Bon elle se trouve au second étage en salle 212 mais je doute que cet élan de compassion plaise à son père encore présent.

-Nous nous en arrangerons Richard, merci pour votre aide.

Malori était furieux intérieurement de n'avoir pas réussi à avoir tourné la situation en sa faveur, mais il voulait assister au spectacle de la confrontation avec Charlie. Il nous accompagna donc pendant que nous nous dirigions vers le service où se trouvait ma raison de vivre.

Je sentais le parfum de ma douce au fur et à mesure que nous arrivions vers notre but. J'avais envie de l'emmener avec moi, de m'enfuir avec elle, mais je n'en ferai rien.

Quand nous arrivâmes dans le couloir de la chambre de ma Bella, Charlie qui les yeux embués et perdus se leva de sa chaise et vînt vers nous furieusement.

-C'est quoi ce bordel ? éructa t-il

-Je suis navré Charlie, j'ai essayé de les en empêcher mais rien n'y a fait, lui répondit Malori, sur un ton de victime.

C'est alors que je me fis une promesse à moi-même. Si un jour je devais craquer et boire du sang humain mon choix se porterait directement sur cet enfoiré. Emmet et Alice n'avait pas l'air de l'apprécier non plus, mais ils arrivaient toute fois à garder leur calme. Cette année d'isolement m'avait rendu moins patient et avec du recul, je me rendais compte que je devais prendre plus sur moi-même qu'auparavant.

Les pensées de Charlie aurait eu de quoi faire rougir le plus grand serial killer de ce pays quand il me vit. Il s'avança vers moi d'un pas furieux quand Carlisle anticipant sa réaction se mis entre nous deux et aborda une mine des plus sereine et compatissante.

-Sheriff Swan, j'ai appris ce qui s'était passé avec votre fille, et vous m'en voyais désolé. Je viens vous apporter mon aide…

-J'en ai rien à foutre, c'est de votre faute si on en est là, à vous et surtout à votre vaurien de rejeton! coupa Charlie. Je baissai les yeux toujours dans l'optique de me faire discret, la situation était à son paroxysme et ce n'était pas le moment de faillir.

- Ecoutez, je sais bien que vous êtes en colère, et d'ailleurs qui ne le serait pas avec ce que vous venez de vivre, mais je ne suis pas votre ennemi. Je viens vous soutenir dans cette épreuve, dit Carlisle.

-Me soutenir ? C'est la meilleure celle là ! Depuis votre départ, ma fille a dépéri au fil des jours. Vous êtes parti sans crier gare, vous n'avez pas laissé d'adresse, pas de numéro où vous joindre, rien ! Et aujourd'hui vous débarquez comme ça la bouche en cœur en me disant que vous êtes là pour me soutenir. Mais allez vous faire voir !

Charlie n'était pas loin de l'implosion. Emmet et Alice ne savait pas quoi faire, ce qui me rassura dans un sens car je n'étais plus le seul à être dépassé par la situation. Carlisle essayait tant bien que mal de l'apaiser.

-Charlie je comprends…

-NON VOUS NE COMPRENEZ PAS, SI BELLA EST DANS CET HÔPITAL AUJOURD'HUI C'EST DE VOTRE FAUTE A TOUS, ET EN PARTICULIER A CE MINABLE ! hurla Charlie en me désignant.

Alice et Emmet grognèrent, tout en étant peinés par les propos de Charlie. Carlisle se tourna vers Alice.

-Alice, tu devrais aller voir Bella, lui dit-il

Alice s'exécuta mais Malori la retînt par le bras. Alice se retourna le regardant furieusement comme nous tous.

-Isabella n'est pas en mesure de recevoir de la visite, lui annonça t'il.

-Je vous conseille de virer votre main ! dit Alice sur un ton de menace que je ne connaissais pas chez ma sœur.

Malori la regarda, et lui lâcha le bras rapidement, la peur se lisant facilement sur son visage.

- Charlie, je ne décline aucunes responsabilités dans ce qui s'est passé. Il y a un an nous avons dut partir car la situation l'exigeait, nous sommes revenu maintenant et nous voulons réellement être là pour vous et votre fille, dit Carlisle qui prenait un ton rassurant en vue de calmer Charlie. Cela marchait mais c'était surtout parce que cet homme était exténué. Alice en profita pour aller dans la chambre de ma Bella. Je vis alors à travers son esprit l'image de ma belle dans son lit d'hôpital. Elle avait l'air si fragile, si vulnérable, si frêle. Elle dormait sûrement d'un sommeil médicamenteux. Cette image me fit mal, je voulais être près d'elle, lui tenir la main, l'embrasser, la serrer contre moi.

- De toutes manières, notre décision est déjà prise n'est ce pas Charlie ? intervint Malori. Dans quelques heures Isabella sera admise au centre Youlbroks.

J'allais hurler, mais Carlisle m'ordonna de me calmer par sa pensée. De tous les hôpitaux psychiatriques Youlbroks était le pire. Carlisle le savait. Il avait soigné un patient interné là bas une fois. Et ce qu'il y avait vu l'avais choqué. Tous les patients étaient en léthargie complète, le personnel médical préférait jouer aux cartes plutôt que de faire ce pour quoi ils étaient payés. Carlisle avait assisté à une crise d'un des malades, et cela s'était résolu par son enfermement en salle d'isolement après qu'on lui ait administré une quantité astronomique de sédatif. Carlisle nous en avait parlé car il n'arrivait pas à croire que l'on pouvait manquer autant de compassion envers autrui. Mais le chef de cet établissement avait de hautes relations et personne ne pouvait rien faire.

Carlisle qui au départ n'était pas très enclin à se mêler des affaires de la famille Swan, prit alors son rôle très à cœur.

- Youlbroks ? Charlie je peux vous dire, et cela d'un point de vue strictement professionnel, que cet endroit n'est pas le meilleur pour Bella, dit Carlisle avec un ton plus concerné.

Charlie était confus et restait mué. Malori était en colère que Carlisle s'en mêle.

-Allons Carlisle, tout le monde n'a pas les moyens de se payer de grands instituts médicalisés. Youlbroks est parfait pour Isabella.

Malori tourna la tête vers Charlie et rajouta à son attention :

-Charlie, on se connaît depuis un bout de temps, vous savez que vous pouvez me faire confiance. Tout deux, nous voulons la guérison de votre fille. Vous êtes fatigué Charlie et ça se voit. En faisant interner Isabella, vous n'aurez plus à vous soucier de ce qu'elle fait dans votre dos. Vous pourrez vous reposer et ainsi vous serez plus apte à vous occuper d'elle. De plus il sera plus facile pour elle de remonter la pente loin de toutes tensions.

-Ecoutez, je ne sais pas, je veux que ma fille aille mieux… je voudrai… je ne sais pas… je suis fatigué, balbutia Charlie.

Carlisle, Emmet et moi ressentîmes un élan de compassion pour lui à ce moment. C'est vrai que Charlie souffrait en silence pour sa fille depuis un an déjà, il n'en pouvait plus et ça se voyait.

Malori vit cela comme une opportunité à saisir, Charlie était en état de faiblesse et selon son état d'esprit, il était plus aisé de le manipuler. Quelque chose de malsain trônait dans la tête de cet « abruti ». Pourquoi s'accrocher autant au fait d'interner ma Bella ?

« _Allez Charlie, un petit effort, enferme ta folle de fille ! Et à moi le chèque!_ »

C'était donc ça, il se fichait royalement du sort de ma Bella. Il avait un marché avec le directeur de Youlbroks. A chaque patient qu'il envoyait là-bas, il touchait une commission sur les frais d'inscriptions de celui ci. Malori était bel et bien un enfoiré de premier ordre !

Je ne pouvais pas laisser faire cela, même si j'avais promis à Carlisle de ne pas le faire, il fallait que j'intervienne. Mais Malori me devança.

-Charlie, qui préférez vous croire ? Le docteur Cullen, parti sans donner de nouvelles pendant un an et dont le fils est la cause de tout cela selon vos mots, ou moi, votre médecin mais aussi votre ami de longues dates ?

Charlie leva la tête, et se rappela soudain de la colère qu'il devait ressentir à mon sujet. Il me toisa furieusement. Carlisle intervint ressentant la mauvaise tournure que prenaient les évènements.

-Sheriff Swan, sauf votre respect, j'ai plus d'expérience que le docteur Malori ici présent. Je n'interviendrais pas si en effet placer Bella dans ce genre d'institutions serait bénéfique. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Etant sûr que le docteur Malori ne vous a rien dit sur ce genre d'endroit, je vais m'en charger. Youlbroks est un garde-fou ! Lorsqu'un malade, a besoin de … comment dire ?... plus d'attention, dans la majorité des cas on le drogue aux antidépresseurs et autre calmants puis on l'enferme soit dans sa chambre soit en isolement. Ce genre d'endroit est apte à certains cas de folie avancée, quand généralement les malades n'ont aucun repère dans la vie réelle. Mais pour Bella, les conséquences pourraient s'avérer catastrophiques. Elle a besoin de soutient et d'attention. Si vous la faite interner dans ce centre, elle risque de se sentir abandonnée et de se replier sur elle-même, et elle recommencera à se faire du mal.

Carlisle avait parlé d'un ton persuasif, compatissant et calme à la fois même si on pouvait déceler une pointe de suffisance quand il évoquait le nom de Malori. Ce n'était pas pour rien que Carlisle était le « chef » de notre famille. C'est alors que je soufflai ce que j'avais découvert sur Malori dans un chuchotis imperceptible de l'oreille humaine.

-Malori touche des dividendes sur les admissions de patients à Youlbroks !

_« Merci Edward, je m'en doutais un peu mais je n'était pas sûr. »_

Carlisle me regarda, avec un air malicieux, Emmet qui était resté silencieux tout le long regarda Malori durement. C'était le moment de le faire tomber. Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre, il ne voulait pas perdre face à Carlisle. Son ton se fit plus dur mais mal assuré à cause du regard insistant d'Emmet qui était, je dois le reconnaître, assez déstabilisant.

-Ecoutez Docteur Cullen, Isabella Swan est ma patiente ! Cette décision appartient au père de ma patiente ! Vous n'avez pas à insinuer que j'ai mal informé mes patients. Les soins prodigués à Youlbroks ont fait leurs preuves. Les statistiques sont excellentes. VOUS VIOLEZ LE CODE D'HONNEUR DES MEDECINS EN SABOTANT LE TRAVAIL D'UN DE VOS CONFRERES. De plus, votre avis ne compte pas, étant donné que vous ne travaillez même plus ici.

Malori avait crié au milieu de sa tirade mais s'était ravivé au regard désapprobateur de mon frère. Carlisle se redressa, il allait l'achever.

- Je suis là en tant que soutient à la famille, et quand je peux apporter mes lumières je le fait. Parlons de vous Docteur Malori : vous me parliez du code d'honneur des médecins. Essayer à tout prix d'envoyer une adolescente dans un asile de fous tel que Youlbroks pour une tentative de suicide me paraît un peu suspect. Se pourrait il que vous ayez votre compte dans cette affaire ?

Malori était scandalisé en façade extérieure et blasé intérieurement.

-Qu'est vous essayez d'insinuer par là Docteur Cullen ?

-Oh je ne sais pas, c'est-à-dire que vous agissez comme quelqu'un qui aurait un quelconque intérêt dans cette histoire, répliqua Carlisle d'un ton calme.

-Et cela est totalement justifié. Je m'implique à fond dans le rétablissement de mes patients, répondit Malori agacé.

-Oh non je parlais d'un intérêt financier, vous êtes amis avec le directeur du centre Youlbroks il me semble me trompe-je ?

Malori devint violet, ce qui intérieurement fit rire Emmet.

-NON, MAIS COMMENT OSEZ VOUS, C'EST UN SCANDALE D'INSINUER DES CHOSES PAREILLES.

-Ne vous énervez pas Docteur Malori, je disais juste que tout ceci était suspect. Mais bon à mon avis il n'y a pas de quoi alerter le chef. Justement, je compte aller lui parler dans quelques heures pour lui demander si je pourrais éventuellement reprendre mon poste, même si je pense qu'il n'y aura aucun problème à ce niveau là !

Carlisle lui fit un petit sourire qui voulait dire qu'il le tenait. Les pensées de Malori étaient un mélange de frustration et de rage.

-Charlie, si vous avez besoin de moi vous savez où me trouver, je n'ai rien à faire avec des individus proliférant ce genre d'infamies.

Et sur ce Malori se dirigea vers l'ascenseur d'un pas lourd et colérique.

Nous savourions notre petite victoire intérieurement. Je me concentrai sur Alice qui n'avait pas manqué un seul moment de cette confrontation. Ma Bella s'était réveillé un peu après que Malori ait commencé à crier. Mon cœur se serra à sa vue. Elle avait du mal à émerger. Elle était livide et ses si beaux yeux dont la profondeur hantait chaque instant de ma misérable existence, avaient perdus leurs éclats. Alice était tout autant bouleversée par cette vision. C'était trop dur pour elle de voir sa meilleure amie dans cet état. Je voulais rester dans la tête d'Alice pour vivre le réveil de mon amour, mais Charlie, qui était resté plutôt silencieux recroquevillé sur sa chaise commença lui aussi à émerger.

-Qu'est ce que je dois faire ? demanda t-il d'un ton dépité. Il leva les yeux vers Carlisle. Sa mine était déconfite. On aurait pu croire que cet homme portait le monde sur ses épaules ainsi que tous ses problèmes et ses responsabilités.

-Par pitié n'envoyez pas Bella à Youlbroks, suppliai-je.

Ce fut là mon erreur. Il avait quasiment oublié ma présence. Rien que le son de ma voix avait ravivé sa colère. Il se leva furieux, me fixant droit dans les yeux. Il n'y avait plus de Charlie désemparé. J'avais maintenant à faire à l'homme de quelques heures auparavant. Carlisle intervint.

-Sheriff Swan, calmez vous, s'il vous plaît se mettre en colère n'arrangera rien.

-QUE JE ME CALME ! QUAND LE PETIT FUMIER DE BOURREAU DE MA FILLE N'EST QU'A QUELQUES METRES D'ELLE.

Au point où j'en étais un peu plus ou un peu moins n'allait pas changer la finalité de cette scène, autant aller jusqu'au bout.

-Charlie, vous m'en voulez et je le comprends, je m'en veux moi-même, mais nous avons un intérêt commun : le rétablissement de Bella.

Une réaction en chaîne s'en suivis alors. Charlie lança son poing en direction de ma mâchoire, voyant son poing venir au ralenti sur mon visage je l'esquivai de manière légère car s'il me frappait il verrait que je ne suis pas humain. Son poing se fracassa donc sur le mur derrière moi, faisant gicler un tout petit filet de sang. L'odeur vînt alors me brûler les narines, n'ayant pas chassé depuis des jours, ayant subi l'odeur omniprésente du sang de ma Bella il y a quelques heures, et étant à bout de nerfs mon instinct prit le contrôle. J'allais mordre Charlie et le vider de son sang quand deux bras puissants m'attrapèrent par la taille me projetant contre un charriot métallique à deux mètres de celui qui a failli devenir ma victime. Je repris mes esprits, Emmet était dressé devant moi.

_« Et tu perds les pédales ou quoi ? T'as failli te faire le père de ta petite amie. »,_ pensa Emmet.

Charlie ne s'était heureusement pas aperçu de se qui avait failli lui arriver. Il pensait qu'Emmet nous avais juste séparé d'une éventuelle bagarre, et il avait plus été préoccupé par la douleur vive qu'il avait ressenti lors de l'impact de sa main contre le mur. Carlisle me fixa.

-Sors d'ici tout de suite ! m'avait-il ordonné d'un ton qui se voulait autoritaire et dur.

_« Je suis désolé, mais je ne pourrais pas le calmer si tu es là, de plus tu as besoin de te nourrir. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne t'abandonne pas et je n'abandonne pas Bella. » _

Carlisle donna ainsi l'impression qu'il était du côté de Charlie, c'était en effet la meilleure chose à faire. Impossible de résonner le père de ma douce à mon sujet. Je pris alors la direction de la sortie. Pour la deuxième fois en moins de douze heures, je fuyais face à Charlie Swan. Mais bizarrement, je ne le haïssais pas. C'était le seul qui me traitait comme je le méritais.

Je me mis en périphérie de la forêt, j'étais assez proche de l'hôpital pour entendre ce qui s'y passait et assez loin pour ne pas être vu des yeux d'humains.

Carlisle parlait à Charlie, qui bizarrement l'écouter même si sa colère ne s'était pas du tout calmée. Jasper nous manquait à ce moment lui et son empathie. Mais il n'aurait pas supporté la scène qui venait de se produire et Charlie aurait eu alors deux dangereux prédateurs aux trousses. Mon dieu ! Il venait de se dérouler presque la même scène qu'un an auparavant. L'humain se blessant, un vampire l'attaquant et un autre se mettant au milieu. Je savais alors ce que Jasper avait ressenti, sauf qu'ici personne n'avait voulu me démembrer pour cela. Il fallait vraiment que je me fasse pardonner de Jasper.

Je me concentrai alors sur Alice. Bella était réellement sorti de son sommeil. Alice lui avait dit que l'on était revenu, et qu'on allait l'aider. Ma pauvre Bella pleurait à chaudes larmes. Elle avait peur de ce qui allait se passer, Alice la prit dans ses bras. Je jalousais ma sœur pour avoir ce privilège et pas moi. Cependant le coup de poignard arriva quand Alice prononça mon nom en sa présence. Ma douce tressaillit et même si elle n'avait voulu son geste de rejet visible, il ne nous échappa pas. Elle m'en voulait, je le savais. Je l'avais lu dans sa lettre mais de la voir réellement réagir comme cela à mon nom me fit redescendre sur terre. Que devais-je faire ? Je savais que je ne pourrais plus jamais m'éloigner d'elle, mais devais-je tenter de la reconquérir ? Devais-je laisser le temps faire son œuvre ? Devais-je la laisser m'oublier, et vivre dans l'ombre de son bonheur qu'elle partagerait avec un autre ? Pourquoi cette dernière option me faisait si mal ? Je ne devrais pas être sujet à la douleur, mais celle-ci était tellement réelle, et tellement prenante.

Charlie se remettait à hurler, Emmet était fasciné par l'endurance de cet homme et sa capacité à ne pas perdre ses moyens face à deux vampires.

A ce moment là, Alice posa LA question fatidique à Bella. Cette question, dont tout le monde veut avoir la réponse même si elle est redoutée de tous, mais que personne ne veut poser. Pourquoi avait t'elle fait cela ?

J'avais été le seul à lire sa lettre, je connaissais quelques une des raisons qui l'avaient poussée à se détruire. Et je savais que la vraie raison c'était moi. Cependant Bella n'en dit rien. En même temps c'était normal, c'est sur ce genre de sujet que l'on reste évasif. Elle dit juste « qu'elle avait perdu les pédales » et qu'elle regrettait son geste. Bien sûr qu'elle regrettait son geste, cette fille est l'incarnation de la vie. D'ailleurs c'était ma vie ! J'aurais tout donné pour la serrer contre moi, la rassurer, lui fredonner sa berceuse, la caresser, l'embrasser, sécher chacune de ses larmes à l'aide de ma bouche, l'étreindre, la border….

Alice s'effondra dans les bras de ma douce. Elle lui avoua que c'était moi qui les avais fait partir, et qu'elle regrettait d'avoir suivi mes directives. Je n'en voulais pas à ma sœur, elle avait dit la vérité de toute façon. Puis elle la supplia de ne plus jamais recommencer. Oh non, par pitié j'en mourrais si cela se reproduisait. Mais ma douce avait réalisé que sa tentative de mourir avait été une erreur. Ma sœur se jeta dans ses bras. Je sentis à travers son esprit son cœur battre. C'était le son le plus doux qu'il m'ait été donné d'entendre, pourtant on sentait que son cœur était fatigué. Je revins sur la conversation de mon père et de Charlie.

-Je ne dis pas qu'il ne lui faut pas une aide psychologique, et je peux vous orienter vers de très bon spécialistes, mais votre fille à besoin de vous, dit Carlisle d'un ton serein.

-Bon j'imagine de toutes manières que je n'aurai pas le dernier mot avec vous, lui répondit Charlie d'un ton exaspéré. Et sur ce il se dirigea vers la chambre de sa fille. Je l'entendis s'adresser à elle d'un ton dur.

« -J'espère que t'es contente, tu échappes de peu à Youlbroks, mais je peux t'assurer jeune fille que j'en ai pas finit avec toi, et je peux jurer devant Dieu s'il le faut, qu'au premier faux pas je t'envoie direct là bas. Tu vas m'avoir sur le dos c'est moi qui te le dis ! »

Il paraissait sévère, mais ses pensées étaient inquiètes vis-à-vis de sa fille.

Il allait partir quand Carlisle lui proposa de lui soigner sa main. Charlie accepta à contre cœur.

_«Edward, je sais que tu m'entends. C'est bon, Bella n'ira pas dans ce centre, mais j'ignore ce qui va se passer ensuite ! Je dois rester à l'hôpital pour soigner le sheriff Swan et voir le chef pour ma réembauche. Toi, Emmet et Alice vous pouvez rentrer à la maison. Ne t'inquiètes pas mon fils, tout va s'arranger. »_, pensa Carlisle à mon attention. Je ne le remercierais jamais assez pour tout ce qu'il venait de faire, j'étais reconnaissant envers lui.

Emmet prit la direction de la sortie, il allait me rejoindre. Pendant ce temps je reportai mon attention sur ma douce. Elle était fatiguée, Alice allait partir quand elle tenta de lui parler de moi. Ma douce fit une grimace, elle ne voulait pas me voir. Je m'y attendais même si cela me retourna l'estomac. Alice n'insista pas, même si elle lui dit que je l'aimais encore. Ma sœur voulait que tout redevienne comme avant. Décidemment, j'avais était le pire des idiots quand je les avais tous laissés. Je ne méritais pas une telle famille. Alice quitta la chambre, et je n'avais plus que l'image de ma Bella allongée dans son lit. Emmet qui m'avait rejoint me mis sa main sur mon épaule.

_« Ça va aller mon frère, on est là maintenant. » _Je le regardais, et lui fit un léger sourire, je n'arrivais pas à en faire plus. Alice nous rejoint.

-Au fait c'est moi, où c'était quand même tendu ? demanda Emmet

-Et bien entre cet abruti de Malori et notre chère frère qui a manqué de mordre le père de Bella, on peut dire qu'on a eu chaud ! s'exclama Alice.

-Alice, pardonnes moi pour la réaction que j'ai eu vis-à-vis de Jasper, je sais ce que ça fait maintenant, si tu savais comme je me sens minable, me lamentai-je

-C'est bon, je crois qu'à un moment il faut aller de l'avant. La famille Cullen est réunie, il faut qu'on arrête de se lamenter. On va ramener notre Bella dans nos vies, et tout sera comme avant, me répondit Alice.

C'était bien ma sœur que j'avais devant moi, même si ce qu'elle avait vu à propos de Bella l'avait bouleversé, elle voulait être optimiste.

-Bon on se rentre, j'ai une scène de ménage qui m'attend moi, dit Emmet. Même si face à Charlie, Rosalie peut aller se rhabiller niveau crise de colère.

Il riait de la situation, mais il redoutait réellement la confrontation avec sa femme.

-Partez devant je dois aller chasser, leur dis-je.

Alice se tourna vers moi, me fixant dans les yeux.

-Tu ne tenteras pas de l'approcher ? Elle n'est pas prête, je suis désolée.

-Ne t'en fais pas Alice, je garderais mes distances lui répondit-je.

Elle hocha de la tête et parti avec Emmet à allure vampirique. Je partais dans le sens inverse m'enfonçant dans la forêt.

Je me nourrissais de deux cerfs et d'un couguar. Mais cette partie de chasse ne me procura aucun plaisir. J'étais trop obnubilé par ma Bella. Les choses étaient plus ou moins arrangées mais je savais intérieurement que certains dégâts étaient irréparables.

Je couru vers le sommet d'une des montagnes. Le soleil commença à se lever mais il ne représentait rien pour moi. Mon soleil était dans une chambre d'hôpital et je devais tout faire pour lui redonner son éclat.

* * *

**Alors tout d'abord je tiens à vous présenter toutes mes excuses pour l'attente. **

**Ensuite, dans le prochain chapitre il y 'aura enfin la fameuse confrontation entre nos deux protagonistes principaux. Préparez la chanson eye of tiger en arrière plan. Je ferais au plus vite pour le poster.**

_**Petite note de l'auteur, qui n'est autre que moi : **_

**Pour ce qui est de la malversation de Malori concernant son arrangement avec le directeur de l'asile, je l'ai déjà vécu. Pas avec un asile mais avec une maison de retraite pour ma grand-mère. Son cardiologue faisait tout pour la mettre là bas (qui cela dit en passant était un véritable mouroir). Apparemment il touchait quelque chose sur les frais médicaux. Bon je vous rassure on ne s'est pas fait avoir. Mais faîtes tout de même attention aux « bonnes intentions » de certains médecins ( pas tous heureusement). **

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Un grand merci à : Annecullen69, ****Neyma94, SurreyFr, Kelly (oui c'est bien une histoire Bella/Edward mais pendant un moment ça sera Bella vs Edward ;-)), Alyssabella (au fait dans cette histoire Alice n'arrive pas à voir le futur de Bella tu comprendras pourquoi), Eve, Scarlet-Rose (de rien ;-)), Nienna-lo, AV, Le petit lait au sucre, lolo08, Jasper's Kitten, Lena-Ina933- et Artas.**

**Et pour tous ceux qui adore notre Bella garce manipulatrice attendez vous à jubiler pour le prochain chapitre, en attendant envoyez des reviews si vous avez des idées ou juste pour me motiver ;- !!!!**

**Disclaimer : C'est à SM !**


	7. Chapitre 6:La guerre selon Bella Swan 1

**Alors tout d'abord, je suis absolument désolé pour l'attente. De plus je vous avait dit que dans ce chapitre il y aurait une confrontation Bella/Edward, mais le chapitre était trop long (30 pages word). Alors je l'ai coupé en deux. Vous aurez donc la suite du chapitre et donc la fameuse confrontation…(roulement de tambour)… demain. Et oui tout est écrit. Je suis désolé si ça en énerve certain mais j'ai peur que ça fasse trop d'un coup. Ensuite je tient à annoncer qu'ici Bella est vraiment, comment dire ? … une pourriture. Bref, un vrai délice à écrire. Donc bonne lecture. Petite note et remerciement aux reviews en fin de chapitre.**

***

La guerre selon Isabella Swan (partie 1)

Bella P.O.V

Une douleur lancinante me réveilla et je mis plusieurs minutes à réaliser tout ce qui s'était produit quelques heures auparavant. Je regardai mes avant bras bandés. Ils me faisaient un mal de chien ! Si l'Autre n'était pas intervenu, je ne serai pas ici dans cette chambre d'hôpital, je n'aurai plus mal, Charlie ne m'aurait pas trahi, j'aurai été trois étages plus bas, à la morgue, dans un casier en métal. J'aurai été heureuse, libre de toutes peines. Mais non, son but était de pourrir mon existence, de me faire souffrir, de me prouver que je n'étais qu'une faible humaine. Je le détestais de tout mon être lui et sa famille.

Ma colère s'amplifiait au fur et à mesure que mes poignets me lançaient. J'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour avoir de la morphine, mais je n'osais pas en demander, car tous dans cet hôpital, savaient pour mes récents « excès », et je n'étais pas en état pour supporter les regards réprobateur des infirmières ou de ce « crétin » de Malori. Mais plus le temps passait et plus j'avais besoin de prendre quelque chose, peut être étais-je en manque ?

Pendant un an j'avais vécu à la limite d'un autre monde. Je faisais tout mon possible pour m'éloigner de la vie réelle, car elle était trop douloureuse. Avec l'alcool, tout me semblait clair et floue à la fois, j'avais l'impression d'être dans une certaine harmonie avec les alentours, et je me sentais plus forte. Avec l'héroïne, le monde autour de moi tournait plus lentement, j'avais le contrôle. À défaut de l'héroïne je prenais autre chose comme de la cocaïne, des acides, des médicaments, etc.…, juste pour me lâcher, avoir un sentiment éphémère de liberté. Le point commun avec toutes ces substances, c'est qu'elles me permettaient de supporter la douleur que l'Autre m'avait infligée. Ce poignard dans ma poitrine, cette souffrance qui est bien pire que celle que je ressens actuellement pour mes lacérations.

Par contre j'avais plusieurs raisons de cumuler les ébats nocturnes dans les bras d'inconnus outre faire souffrir à mon tour dans certains cas et avoir ce sentiment de contrôle. Je ne faisais pas ça pour ressentir du plaisir ou par amour. Tout d'abord, pendant le peu de temps que ça durait, je me sentais désiré, et cela faisait contre poids avec le dégout de moi-même et le dégout que l'Autre éprouvait envers moi. Ensuite, c'était le moyen de quitter le monde de la naïveté. C'était une manière concrète de me faire vieillir mentalement, j'avais perdu ainsi mon innocence. Et enfin, je donnais quelque chose à des étrangers que l'Autre n'aurait jamais. Mais je ne pouvais le faire qu'avec de sombres étrangers, je ne me permettais pas le moindre sentiment. C'est pour cela que j'en voulais à Jacob, car j'avais ressenti du plaisir. Car d'une certaine manière, je l'aimais et en réponse il m'avait donné de l'amour. Hors je n'en voulais pas, j'avais besoin d'être désirée mais pas aimée. Car l'Autre me l'avait fait comprendre, je ne le méritais pas.

Je commençais à avoir chaud, ma respiration se faisait saccadée. La douleur devînt globale et saisissante. Si j'avais put j'aurai tapé de toutes mes forces dans un mur mais j'avais l'impression que mon corps pesait des tonnes, je ne pouvais pas me lever. Tout à coup sans que je comprenne trop pourquoi, des larmes coulèrent sur mes joues. J'étais en train de craquer, j'avais peur mais j'étais aussi consumé par la rage. Comment osaient-ils tous ? Entre Alice qui me fait son numéro de la meilleure amie inquiète et l'Autre se faisant passer pour le héros, je ne savais pas combien de temps je tiendrais avant d'exploser.

Et là, la goutte vînt faire déborder le vase. La porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit. Une chevelure blonde fit son entrée. Je compris alors que j'étais bien et bel maudite. Le docteur me regarda dans les yeux d'une manière bienveillante mais inquiète. Je ne devais pas être jolie à voir. Je devais être livide avec les joues rougis par les larmes, les cheveux en bataille et le regard perdu.

-Bella, c'est bon de te revoir, tu nous as fait vraiment peur, me dit le docteur Carlisle

-Oh…je suis désolé… Carlisle, répondis-je hésitante essayant de retenir la colère en, cette fois ci, me concentrant sur la douleur de mes poignets.

Je devais me calmer, j'inspirai donc un bon coup, je soufflai, et je le regardai dans les yeux.

-Bella, tu n'as vraiment pas l'air d'être bien, quelque chose ne va pas ? me demanda t-il toujours avec ce ton doux, rassurant pour la plupart des gens, mais abominable à mes oreilles.

-Non ce n'est rien, ce sont mes bras qui me lancent de plus en plus, répondis-je en espérant qu'il fasse quelque chose.

- Evidemment, mais on ne t'a pas prescrit des antidouleurs ? demanda t-il

-Non, Malori ne m'a rien donné, mais ça va aller, je peux supporter les conséquences de ma bêtise, m'apitoyai-je.

Oh oui, je pouvais supporter, car ce n'était rien par rapport au martèlement constant au niveau de là où un an plus tôt se trouver mon cœur. Mais bon j'espérai vraiment que Carlisle tombe dans le panneau de la petite fille qui regrette son geste, je n'avais pas à être forte, la solution la plus facile était la mieux.

-Bon, maintenant c'est moi ton médecin, et je ne supporte pas de voire ma patiente dans cet état, en disant cela il prit la télécommande qui servait à appeler les infirmières et appuya sur le bouton prévue à cet effet.

Bingo ! Il était tombé dans mon jeu comme un ours dans le miel !

-De plus je ne permettrais pas que tu t'auto-flagelles. Ce que tu as fais est mal, et tu es assez intelligente pour t'en rendre compte. Tu as agis spontanément, et tu le regrettes maintenant. Maintenant tu dois l'accepter et aller de l'avant, m'encouragea t-il avec un élan d'héroïsme dans la voix.

Qui essayait-il de convaincre ? Je hochais de la tête affirmativement alors qu'intérieurement je le faisais négativement. Mon geste était plus que réfléchi et si son salaud de fils n'était pas intervenu je serai libéré de toutes l'hypocrisie de ce monde. Car c'est ce qui se passait en réalité, tout le monde était hypocrite. Et les Cullen méritaient la palme d'or. Non je ne regrettais pas mon geste, je regrettais seulement de l'avoir raté.

Une infirmière toqua demandant le motif pour qu'on l'appelle. Carlisle la regarda avec un sourire.

-Annie, pouvez vous m'apporter 10 milligrammes de morphine s'il vous plaît ?

-Mais avec plaisir Docteur Cullen.

L'infirmière quitta la pièce. Personnellement, j'avais trouvé cet échange niais. Intérieurement Carlisle devait penser que cette infirmière était inutile, qu'elle ne valait rien mais il lui a parlé comme si c'était la personne la plus importante du monde. C'était comme ça que je pouvais remonter la pente. Faire croire aux gens qu'ils sont importants, et ils font ce que vous voulez ! C'est ce que l'Autre avait fait avec moi, et cela avait marché. Les Cullen étaient les maîtres incontestés de l'art du mensonge et de la manipulation, j'avais tout intérêt à faire comme eux pour les avoir.

Carlisle s'assit au bord de mon lit, ce qui me fit tressaillir, et je bénissais encore le ciel pour qu'il n'ait pas le don d'empathie comme Jasper, parce qu'il aurait put s'apercevoir de toute l'animosité que j'avais à son encontre.

-Bella, il faut que l'on parle, me dit-il en me fixant droit dans les yeux.

Mais à ce moment là je percutai sur ces paroles précédentes.

-Attendez, c'est vous mon médecin, qu'est il advenu de Malori ? demandai-je

-Ton père s'est aperçu que les objectifs du docteur Malori, n'était, pour ainsi dire, pas très bienveillants vis-à-vis de toi. Et puis, je suis à la base ton médecin traitant, je trouve normal d'être auprès de toi, surtout dans cette épreuve. Bon comme tu peux le constater, je ne compte pas te mentir et j'aimerai que toi aussi tu sois honnête envers moi.

Je le regardais tout en essayant de garder mon calme, des larmes de rages coulaient maintenant, je ne les retenaient pas car elles pouvaient passer pour de la tristesse. Les Cullen n'avaient rien d'honnête. Ils m'avaient utilisée comme passe temps. Cependant je hochais de la tête. Il posa alors sa main sur mon genou, qui comme la veille avec Alice eut pour effet de me brûler.

-Bella, j'aimerai que tu me dises ce qui t'as poussé à faire cela. Comment une jeune fille si dynamique, et si forte a t-elle put se détruire comme cela ? Je ne te juge pas et loin de moi cette idée. J'aimerai tant comprendre. Je me doute que tout cela provient de notre départ, mais j'aimerai que tu m'explique, pourquoi tu as tant voulu te faire du mal.

Je pouvais lui hurler à quel point ces interrogations étaient stupides, que c'étaient eux et leurs belles promesses qui m'avaient détruite, mais à la place je n'en fis rien. C'était lui mon médecin et il pouvait quand même m'envoyer à Youlbroks si je passais pour quelqu'un d'instable et c'était à ce moment, la dernière chose que je voulais.

-Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire… j'étais triste…plus rien n'avait d'importance… je n'en sais rien Carlisle… j'ai perdu pied, réussi-je à prononcer tant bien que mal.

-Maintenant Bella, j'espère que tu vas remonter la pente. Nous somme là prés de toi, dès à présent et je peux t'assurer que nous ne comptons pas partir. Tu sais, tu comptes énormément pour nous tous. Il s'est avérés qu'il y a un an, nous avons dut partir, mais je peux te promettre que le seul et unique but de cette manœuvre était de te protéger, et de te permettre de vivre une vie normale.

Foutaises ! Ils sont partis parce que leur attraction humaine avait failli se faire tuer et qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre d'avoir un cadavre sur les bras. Ou tout simplement, ils ne me voulaient pas dans leur famille et j'étais devenu trop exigeante et trop présente dans leur monde de monstres. Cependant je le regardai dans les yeux tout en hochant la tête. L'infirmière rentra à ce moment avec une seringue, c'était la même que la veille mais cette fois ci j'étais presque contente de la voir.

Carlisle la remercia et prit la seringue. Une fois seuls, il m'injecta le contenu dans ma perfusion.

-Voilà qui devrait te soulager un peu, mais attention Bella, je te donne surtout cela pour la douleur, il va falloir que tu te prennes en main pour ton sevrage.

J'étais estomaqué. Alors finalement, Carlisle avait compris dans quel état j'étais. Je me sentais gêné, mais aussi pathétique et faible. Carlisle s'aperçut de mon embarras car il ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter :

-Ecoute ce n'est pas grave, comme je te l'ai dit tu es forte, tu dois sentir les effets du manque, mais je pense qu'à ce niveau tu es capable d'y faire face. Et puis tu n'es PAS seule. Je ne te juge pas, mais je veux que tu me parles, que tu sois franche avec moi, ce que tu pourras me dire restera entre nous, je n'y penserai même pas en la présence d'Edward.

Son nom me fit tressaillir comme lorsque l'on reçoit une décharge électrique, ce qui n'échappa pas à Carlisle. Il fallait que je me ressaisisse, en moins d'une minute j'avais abaissée ma garde.

-Vu ce qu'il s'est passé, Charlie a prit rendez vous avec un psychologue. Je le connais, il s'appelle Riley McClusky, et c'est quelqu'un de bien. Mais il y a des sujets sur lesquels tu ne pourras pas parler et c'est pour cela que j'aimerai que tu te confie à moi, rajouta t-il d'un ton doucereux.

C'était donc cela, il avait peur que je parle de leur secret à mon psy. L'idée m'avait traversé l'esprit mais je n'en ferai rien, car personne ne me croirait et les Cullen m'arrêteraient avant que je puisse prouver ce qu'ils étaient. Ce faux intérêt pour ma petite personne me donnait envie de vomir ! Mais la morphine commençait à faire effet, et j'étais plus apte à me contrôler. Je le regardai droit dans les yeux de la même manière que j'avais regardé mon père avant de tenter de mourir.

-C'est gentil Carlisle, cela compte beaucoup pour moi, et je ferais tout pour aller mieux je vous le promets, mais je ne veux pas en parler pour l'instant, j'ai tellement honte, je me mis à utiliser mes fausses larmes que j'avais utilisées la veille avec Alice, je vous parlerais mais je vous en prie pas maintenant, pas aujourd'hui, soufflais-je.

Je me mis alors à regarder la fenêtre. La scène faisait télé novelas, sauf que sans me venter je me trouvais meilleure actrice que celles que l'on voyait dans ces feuilletons à l'eau de rose. Je lui avais promis que je voulais aller mieux et c'était vrai, car mon mieux était la mort mais cela il n'était pas obligé de le savoir !

-Bien mais je constate quand même que tu progresses, et tu n'as pas à te sentir honteuse, le fait de regretter ton geste est un grand pas en avant, je vais te laisser te reposer. Au fait Alice compte venir te voir aujourd'hui si cela te déranges je peux lui dire de ne pas le faire, dit Carlisle.

Oh non ! Cette « pimbêche » allait passer, si je disais que je ne voulais pas la voir Carlisle comprendrait que je joue un rôle alors je devais être forte.

-Non qu'elle vienne, ça me fera plaisir de la voir, dis-je avec un semblant de sourire aux lèvres.

-Très bien cela lui fera également plaisir. A plus tard Bella et repose toi bien.

Et sur ce il quitta la pièce. Je n'étais pas très fière de moi, je m'étais laissé déborder par mes émotions. Hors je ne pouvais pas montrer toute cette colère et cette haine que j'avais en moi, sinon on m'enverrait sûrement dans cet asile.

Je n'avais rien à faire dans cette chambre, je m'ennuyais et je désespérais sur le fait qu'Alice viendrait me rendre visite. Et si elle savait, si elle avait vu mon futur et tout ce que je lui dirai à elle et à sa famille. On verra bien de toute façon. Je me décidais donc à dormir, puisque mon précédent sommeil avait été agité par mon cauchemard habituel où l'Autre me torture moralement.

« -Bella… »

C'était SA voix, ce ténor qui me faisait tant souffrir.

« -Bella… tu es faible Bella… tellement misérable… tu ne me mérites pas Bella…tu n'es rien… »

Je n'en pouvais plus, alors je me mis à hurler.

-DEGAGES ! TU N'ES QU'UN PUTAIN DE MONSTRE ET UN INFAME SALAUD ! JE TE HAIS.

-Bella… réveilles toi, s'il te plaît, ce n'est que moi !

La voix n'étais pas la même, j'ouvris les yeux et vit Alice me tenant à bout de bras, l'air apeurée. Et je ne pus m'empêcher de me reculer vivement et de me débattre pour qu'elle me lâche. Ce qu'elle fit, l'air paniqué cette fois et triste. Je devais avoir l'air dur, mes yeux devaient être remplis de haine. Je mis plusieurs secondes à reprendre mes esprits. Je pris ma tête entre mes mains me rappelant que je devais garder pour moi mes humeurs.

-Désolé Alice, mes rêves sont de plus en plus durs, des fois je me demande si je n'aurai pas ma place dans un asile !

J'avais fais exprès de m'apitoyer sur mon sort histoire d'attirer la pitié. Cela pouvait marcher avec Alice.

Je la sentie s'approcher, elle posa sa main sur mon épaule voulant surement me rassurer. Mais là je me vis dans un épisode d'Ally McBeal quand le personnage principal s'imaginait des scènes loufoques à certains moments, et bien, pour ma part, je me voyais attraper Alice par le poignet, me lever de mon lit l'amener face au mur l'attraper par les cheveux, et lui cogner la tête contre le mur plusieurs fois jusqu'à qu'elle en meurt. Mais pour cela il aurait fallu qu'elle soit humaine et peut être que je sois un peu plus dérangé que je ne l'étais actuellement.

-Bella, ce n'est rien, tu m'as fait un peu peur c'est tout. Mais je suis là maintenant. Tout va aller mieux. Et non je ne te laisserai pas aller chez les fous !

Elle avait voulu faire un trait d'humour dans sa tentative maladroite de me réconforter, voulant me faire rire mais la seule chose qui me faisait rire c'était sa naïveté. J'esquissais quand même un sourire artificiel. Je relevai la tête. Je vis sa tête de « grognasse », je détournais la tête à ses pieds. Il y avait plusieurs paquets. Je la regardai incrédule. Elle me fit son sourire débile.

-Qu'est ce que tu crois ? Toute la famille a voulu te montrer à quel point tu leur manque. J'avoue que j'y ais participé, elle me fit un clin d'œil.

Elle prit une chaise pour s'assoir prés de moi. Et commença à déballer les paquets.

-Alors ça c'est de la part de Jasper, qui cela dit en passant, se sent atrocement mal à cause de ce qui s'est passé.

Elle me tendit l'objet. C'était un lecteur DVD portable. Je regardai Alice comme si c'était elle la folle à présent.

-Ben tes activités sont restreintes dans cette sinistre chambre. Emmet t'a donc offert les DVD qui vont avec, mais ne t'attent pas à du chez d'œuvre hollywoodien.

Elle me tendit les pochettes DVD, et en effet les films présents n'avaient rien de fabuleux intellectuellement parlant. Tous les American Pie, Scary movie et autres « spoof movie ». Mais bon, c'était des films à l'image d'Emmet ! Lourd, idiot et sans intérêt.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai relevé le niveau avec Rosalie.

Elle me tendit d'autres DVD, et ce n'était pas mieux. « Sex and the City », « Le Diable s'habille en Prada », « 27 robes » et d'autres comédies pseudo romantique que je ne connaissais pas. Bref, du lourd, de l'idiotie et toujours sans intérêt.

-Ca c'est de la part de Carlisle.

C'était une boîte d'assortiment de gâteaux surement acheté dans la boutique se trouvant à l'accueil de l'hôpital. C'était probablement une allusion à mon poids. J'avais beaucoup maigri cette année, en parti, parce que je me faisais souvent vomir et que je mangeais peu. Quand on a perdu le goût de la vie, on a perdu le goût de la nourriture. Et puis, mon alimentation était quelque chose que je pouvais contrôler. Il y avait aussi un carnet et un stylo, peut être pour que je puisse me confesser.

-Ca, c'est de la part d'Esmée.

Elle me donna un ours en peluche marron tenant un cœur rouge entre ses pattes. Il était inscrit dessus « We love you ». Cela résumait bien la situation, l'ours c'était eux et le cœur, c'était le mien.

Alice me regarda avec une expression coupable.

-Bon je sais j'en fais trop mais voilà ça c'est de ma part.

Elle me donna le tout, et je crus que mes poignets blessés allés cédés sous le poids. Il y avait un iPod, une dizaine de magazine, qui bien sur avaient tous pour thème la mode, une veste en cuir Dolce & Gabana marron clair et un sac rempli de bonbons.

-L'iPod est neuf, mais je l'ai sorti de son emballage pour mettre pleins de chansons de différents genre.

-Alice…, suppliais-je presque.

-Attends, je n'ai pas finit, j'ai gardé le meilleur pour la fin. Tiens, c'est de la part de tu sais qui ! me dit-elle triomphalement.

J'hésitai à prendre ce qu'elle me tendait. J'avais peur. Peur de souffrir, peur de voir ce qui m'attendait, peur de mon état après avoir vu ce qu'il m'avait offert. Peut être était-ce une méchanceté tel un rongeur mort que je pourrais brandir en criant « Je le savais, il me déteste ».

Je pris le présent qui, au contraire des autres était emballé dans un papier bordeaux plutôt classe. Je l'ouvrais lentement, mes mains étaient moites et tremblantes. C'était l'édition d'origine de Roméo et Juliette. Cela avait du coûter une fortune. Mais les Cullen n'avaient aucune notion de ce qu'était l'argent, ils en avaient par-dessus la tête, et achetaient tout le monde avec, y compris moi. A l'intérieur de la couverture, il ne s'était pas gêné pour y écrire :

_Pour toi ma Bella, _

_Mon souffle,_

_Ma vie,_

_Ma raison,_

_L'amour de Roméo envers Juliette n'est rien par rapport à mon amour pour toi._

_Edward._

Une enveloppe glissa d'entre les pages avec juste écrit dessus mon nom de son écriture fine et élégante.

-Il t'a écrit cette lettre, mais je pense que tu devrais la lire quand tu seras seule, me dit timidement Alice.

Je me mis à trembler, la douleur de mon cœur devînt une flamme qui consumait tout ce qui se trouvait autour, l'air vînt à me manquer. Qu'est ce qu'il s'imaginait ? Pourquoi faisait-il cela ? Je le maudissais, il pouvait mettre sa lettre là où je pensais, je ne la lirai pas. Je la posai sur la table de nuit, sous le regard sondeur d'Alice. Je la haïssais du fond de mes entrailles, toujours à se mêler des affaires qui ne la regardaient pas.

-Bella, tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien, je peux faire quelque chose ?

Je repris mes esprits. Je regardai Alice. Elle me faisait un sourire. Avait-elle vu ce que je ferai de cette lettre ?

- Dis-moi Alice, qu'est ce qui m'attend ? demandai-je de façon désemparé.

-Et bien… je n'en sais rien, je ne l'ai pas lue…

-Non je parle de mon avenir, que vas t-il se passer ? Qu'à tu vu à mon sujet ? la coupai-je, excédé intérieurement par sa bêtise.

-Oh…euh… cela va faire un an que je n'ai plus aucune vision ayant un quelconque rapport avec toi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. C'est comme si le lien avait été coupé. J'ai demandé à Carlisle ce que cela pouvait signifier, mais il n'en sait pas plus que moi. Peut être est-ce en rapport avec le fait que mon frère ne puisse pas lire tes pensées.

Je restai estomaqué par la révélation que venait de me faire Alice. Elle ne voyait pas mon avenir. Je me mis alors à ressentir un sentiment nouveau : de la joie ! J'étais peinarde, et je pouvais anticiper chacun de mes gestes sans qu'elle interfère. Du moins jusqu'à que je sorte de l'hôpital, et que son mari Jasper s'aperçoive que je les déteste, mais j'avais la possibilité de bien gérer mes coups.

Je dissimulai mon euphorie et la regarda perplexe.

-Tu veux dire que tout est flou ?

-Non je ne vois rien, absolument rien, le noir total. Sinon il y aurait longtemps que je serai revenu, je me déteste d'ailleurs pour cela. J'aurai du revenir quand mes visions ont cessé. Mais je me suis laissé déborder par mes émotions, et Jasper avait besoin de moi à ce moment. Me pardonneras-tu un jour ? implora t-elle.

Jamais. Mais ça elle ne le saura pas tout de suite. J'arborai un de mes faux sourires.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas Alice, tu n'as rien à te reprocher, je ne t'en veux pas, lui dis-je.

Quand tout à coup quelque chose m'interloqua.

-Si tu n'as plus de vision vis-à-vis de moi, comment se fait –il que l'Aut… enfin qu'il m'ait trouvé ?demandai-je.

-Il faut que tu saches, qu'il n'a plus été le même après notre départ. Tu lui as manqué plus que tu ne le crois. Sa vie pendant cette année s'est résumé à se laisser dépérir. Mais il a voulu vérifier que tu allais bien et comme hier c'était ton anniversaire, il a décidé de venir te voir, enfin il ne m'a pas dit si il comptait te parler ou juste t'espionner. Et donc, il t'a découverte et t'a tout de suite amené ici. Quand il a entendu Malori parler de Youlbroks à ton père il nous a appelé en renfort. Si tu l'avais vu, il paraissait si vulnérable, si désemparé. Il t'aime tu sais.

Elle m'avait fait sa longue tirade avec un trémolo dans la voix. La seule pensée qui me vint, c'était que je n'aurais pas dut attendre mon anniversaire pour en finir. D'ailleurs je me demandais pourquoi est-ce que j'avais attendu autant de temps. Je me remis à fixer Alice. J'essayais d'arborer la tristesse mais j'étais encore sous le choc des révélations que je venais d'entendre.

Elle me sourit, puis baissa les yeux vers ses mains entrelacées, je me mis alors à regarder en direction de la fenêtre. Je ne savais pas à quoi elle pensait, pour ma part j'imaginais tout ce que je lui dirai en face, le moment venu. Un silence s'installa. Cela me faisait du bien de ne plus entendre sa voix. Mais les meilleurs moments ont une fin. Alice ne put s'empêcher de briser le silence.

-Bella ?

-Hmm…

-Tout à l'heure tu rêvais de qui ? demanda t-elle hésitante.

La vérité c'était que je rêvais bien entendu de l'Autre, mais je ne lui dirai pas.

-A cet imbécile de Malori ! répliquai-je

Elle parût soulagée. Ses intentions étaient claires, elle voulait que je retourne dans les bras de l'Autre pour qu'il me manipule comme avant et qu'elle puisse disposer de moi tel on dispose d'une poupée. J'avais envie qu'elle s'en aille, sa présence me tendait.

-Alice j'aimerai me reposer, ce n'est pas que je veuille te mettre dehors, mais je voudrais être un peu seule, suppliai-je presque.

-Ne t'en fais pas je te laisse, et si tu as besoin de parler, fais le savoir à Carlisle pour qu'il m'appelle. J'arriverai à toutes heures, je me débrouillerai. En tout cas tu as de quoi t'occuper.

Elle regarda en direction des nombreux cadeaux et s'attarda sur la lettre, pour me regarder ensuite et me faire un clin d'œil.

-Je passe demain, repose toi bien.

Elle fit un bisou bruyant sur ma joue et je manquai de peu d'exploser. Elle quitta alors la pièce. Enfin j'étais tranquille, enfin je supposais. Je mis toutes les niaiseries que les Cullen m'avaient offertes sur la table de nuit. Je préférais m'ennuyer que d'utiliser ces « trucs ». En plus, pour ce qui était du choix des films ou des magazines, tout était sans intérêt. Mon regard s'attarda sur l'enveloppe. Une force invisible m'empêchait de la prendre et de la déchirer, mais je ne me sentais pas disposé pour la lire non plus. Je verrais tout cela demain. Je regardai par la fenêtre. Le jour était en train de disparaître faisant place à la nuit. Je n'aurai pas dû être là. Je LE maudissais. Mais il y avait un point positif, je n'étais plus la même. La colère avait pris le pas sur la peine, et je me sentais plus forte. Je pouvais faire ce que je voulais d'Alice et ce n'était déjà pas si mal. Je ne culpabilisais même pas, une première dans mon cas.

Je m'enfonçai dans mon lit me préparant à dormir.

_« Coucou »_

Je poussai un cri de surprise. C'était la voix de la veille. Elle avait mal choisi son moment celle là, j'étais fatigué de mes confrontations avec Carlisle et Alice.

_« Et ça fait plaisir de voir à quel point je t'ai manqué ! »_

-Qu'est ce que tu veux preuve incontesté que je suis folle ? demandai-je

_« Tu es folle c'est un fait, mais moi je suis réelle, je t'assure. »_ rétorqua t'elle.

-Ecoutes j'en ai marre de ce petit jeu alors qui es-tu bon sang ? demandai-je avec beaucoup d'impatience et d'exaspération dans ma voix.

_« Daria »_

-Quoi ?

_« -Je m'appelle Daria. »_

-Ok Daria, qui es-tu ?

_« Une seule chose à la fois, je te le dirai mais pas tout de suite ! Tu n'ouvres pas ta lettre ? »_

-Non, et puis ça ne te regarde pas me trompe-je ? rétorquai-je

_« Tu fais comme tu veux. Tu as raison ce ne sont pas mes affaires, mais je suis curieuse c'est tout. Au fait, prépares-toi, ton père te rend visite demain à dix heures. »_

-Et bien…merci pour l'info Daria, mais toi quand est-ce que tu pars ?

_« T'es de sale humeur aujourd'hui, je crois que je vais te laisser, je te refais signe demain _», dit-elle contrariée.

-Oui bonne idée, et même si tu ne repassais pas du tout ça serai sympa !

_« Dans tes rêves ! Au fait, c'est quoi ces films, ils t'ont pris pour une gamine de douze ans ou quoi ? »_

-Je ne te le fais pas dire ! Bon au revoir maintenant !

_« Au revoir ! Et tu peux me parler par la pensée tu sais, ça t'éviteras de passer pour une folle ! »_

J'avais perçu une pointe de colère mais bon apparemment cette Daria ou mon symptôme de skyzophrénie avancée était parti. Je pouvais me rendormir.

***

Je fus réveillée le lendemain par une infirmière. Elle me refit une injection de morphine mais je pouvais me rendre compte que la dose avait baissée.

La dose.

Je parlais maintenant comme une véritable droguée, qu'étais je devenue ? Je n'avais plus rien avoir avec celle que j'étais auparavant, que faire quand on ne se reconnaît plus soi même ?

D'un coup des idées noires m'assaillirent, je reperdais pied, je tombais dans mon gouffre, une vague d'émotion me submergea. J'avais peur, je ne voulais pas être comme cela. Il fallait que je me reprenne, il fallait que je me focalise sur autre chose. Je ne comprenais rien de ce qui se passait. L'infirmière perçut ma détresse, elle essaya tant bien que mal de me parler, de me faire réagir mais rien ne marchait, elle quitta précipitamment la chambre. Des larmes se mirent à couler, je commençais à suffoquer.

Mes poignets me firent mal mais la douleur au niveau de ma poitrine devint plus forte. Je voulus me focaliser sur la haine que j'éprouvais envers les Cullen et surtout envers l'Autre, mais au lieu de ça la douleur devint plus vive. Je vis Carlisle arrivant vers moi précipitamment. J'étais consciente de tout ce qui se passait autour de moi mais j'avais l'impression que rien n'était réel. Je vis son expression paniquée mais j'étais comme en transe, je me sentais mal. Un sentiment de honte me submergea.

Je me sentais mal, j'avais froid, et pourtant je pouvais sentir des gouttes de sueur se former sur mon front. Je me sentais sale. Carlisle me tenait par les épaules et me secouait, essayant de me faire revenir. Mais je n'y arrivais pas, je le suppliai de m'aider, je hurlais même si je n'entendais aucun son sortir de ma bouche, je savais que je le disais et qu'il m'entendait. Je suppliais que l'on me pardonne. J'avais l'impression d'être entouré de ténèbres. Carlisle me prit alors dans ses bras, et je commençai à me calmer. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il m'était arrivé. Et si l'Autre avait raison, si je n'étais qu'une faible créature. Et si j'étais réellement faîtes pour l'asile ?

Nous restâmes Carlisle et moi, dans les bras l'un de l'autre de nombreuses minutes. Je n'étais qu'a demi consciente de ce qu'il se passait. Je détestais toujours les Cullen mais une partie de moi voulait que je reste dans les bras de leur mentor. Et je n'avais pas la force de lutter. Ma respiration reprit un rythme régulier ainsi que mon cœur. Je me sentais fatiguée comme si la nuit de sommeil que j'avais eu n'avais pas suffit. Je ne savais même pas si j'étais encore en état de mentir et faire en sorte que tout allait bien. Un silence nous enveloppa, et bien que je sois dans les bras de Carlisle, c'était reposant. Qu'est que j'avais bon sang ?

-Ca va mieux ? demanda doucement celui-ci.

-Je crois mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? demandais-je tout en me dégageant de ses bras.

-Tu nous as fait une crise de panique Bella. Le fait de t'avoir pris dans mes bras t'a calmé. Tu avais besoin de réconfort, j'espère ne pas t'avoir choqué par mon geste, me dit-il.

-En fait je suis plutôt choqué par ce qu'il vient de m'arriver, je n'arrivais pas à reprendre le contrôle, j'étais comme ailleurs tout en étant là. Je suis devenue folle c'est cela hein ? Dîtes moi, demandai-je complètement apeurée.

Carlisle prit mes mains dans les siennes.

-Regardes moi Bella !

Je m'exécutais, même si je me sentais repartir dans ma peur.

-Non, tu ne deviens pas folle, il faut que tu te calmes, tout va bien, peut être est-il temps de parler ?

Je le regardais perplexe, était-il en train de me manipuler ? Ce servait il de cette crise pour exploiter mes faiblesses ? Voulait-il passer pour le gentil médecin à la famille irréprochable pour ainsi me faire revenir dans celle ci? Quoi d'autre ? Je passais pour quelque chose de si vulnérable en cet instant. Je voulais savoir où il voulait en venir, alors pendant un moment je ferais ce qu'il demande.

-Pour dire quoi ? demandai-je tout en enlevant mes mains des siennes.

-Tu pourrais me parler de ce qu'il s'est passé cette année, tu pourrais m'expliquer la cause de ces marques de piqures sur tes bras, tu pourrais me dire pourquoi tu es si maigre. De toute manière ce que tu me diras resteras entre toi et moi et comme je te l'ai dit je ne te jugerai pas. Tu peux aussi simplement me raconter ce qui te passe par la tête, tes impressions, tes sentiments, à quoi tu as pensé juste avant d'avoir cette crise.

Il m'avait dit tout ça de manière douce et compréhensive, si je ne savais pas le jeu qu'il jouait je m'y serai laissé prendre.

Je pouvais quand même lui révéler certaines choses notamment le fait que je me sois droguée, car il était au courant. De cette manière il penserait que j'étais prête à aller mieux. Mais en réalité plus rien ne me fera aller mieux.

-J'ai fait pas mal d'erreurs cette année, dis je mal à l'aise car d'une certaine manière le fait de le dire me faisait ressentir une gêne. Je n'avais pas vraiment honte parce que j'avais fait tout cela pour certaines raisons. Mes ces raisons étaient miennes et n'étaient pas compréhensible pour autrui.

Carlisle me regardais afin que je lâche tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur. Je baissai les yeux et imaginai que je me confessais à un mur.

-J'avais ce besoin constant de m'oublier et de bafouer l'autorité. Ça à commencé avec l'achat d'une moto, mon père déteste les motos, et l'idée d'en faire derrière son dos m'excitait. Un soir, je n'arrivais pas à dormir et j'ai voulu faire le mur, bravant encore l'interdit. Je pris alors ma moto que j'avais caché à environ cent mètres de la maison et fit un tour. J'ai roulé à fond, cheveux aux vents appréciant cet élan de liberté. Je me suis retrouvé assez vite à Port Angeles. Il y avait ce bar, pas très fréquenté. Je me suis dit que je pouvais y aller, que de toute façon le videur en me voyant aurait su que je n'étais pas en âge de boire et m'aurait empêchais de rentrer, mais il n'en fit rien. J'ai commandé une bière, et un homme du nom de Rick est venu s'asseoir près de moi. Il a commencé à me parler de tout et de rien. Puis il m'a convié dans l'arrière salle pour me présenter sa « meilleure amie ». Bizarrement, je n'avais pas peur de ce type, il n'avait pas la tête d'un violeur ou d'un tueur en série. Je l'ai suivi. Il s'est avéré que sa « meilleure amie » n'était autre que de la cocaïne.

Je fis une pause. J'avais omis volontairement le fait que c'était Jacob qui m'avait réparé et appris à faire de la moto, pour ne pas avoir à en parler par la suite. Carlisle restait silencieux. J'inspirai reprenant ainsi mon récit.

-Il m'en proposa. Une partie de moi voulu fuir. Alors j'ai regardé Rick et je lui ai dit que je n'avais pas assez d'argent, et que de toute manière ce n'était pas mon truc. Alors il me répondit qu'il m'invitait et que l'on ne vivait qu'une fois, que toutes les expériences étaient bonne à prendre. Sans que je ne sache trop pourquoi j'en ai pris. Je me suis sentie tellement bien, tellement euphorique. J'ai alors pris conscience que j'avais le contrôle sur tout, et j'ai continué à faire le mur les autres soirs, je retrouvais Rick, une fois il avait des acides, une fois de la cocaïne et une fois c'était de l'héroïne. Des fois je le payais et des fois non. Tout avait perdu de son importance et cela m'allait.

En fait pour payer Rick, car au bout d'un moment plus rien n'était gratuit, je couchais avec lui, ça lui suffisait et j'avais ainsi un remontant, mais Carlisle n'avait pas besoin de le savoir. Je relevais les yeux, Carlisle me regardait de façon triste, encore un à qui j'inspirais de la pitié, c'était ce genre de regard que les gens me lançaient les six premiers mois après le départ des Cullen. J'y étais habitué.

-Je ne sais pas quoi te dire Bella. Tu … tu ne comptes pas recommencer n'est-ce pas ? demanda t-il en bégayant légèrement. Je l'avais mis mal à l'aise et ce n'était pas bon, il pouvait toujours se dire que finalement j'avais ma place à Youlbroks.

- Si vous saviez comme je regrette, je me sens tellement honteuse. Non jamais je ne le referai, jamais, jamais, jamais.

Carlisle me repris mes mains. Il me regardait avec un sourire confiant, comme pour me remonter le moral, si il savait que tout ce que cela provoquait en moi, c'était la colère. Une fois sorti j'irai peut être revoir Rick. Et je réalisais enfin que mon emportement, quelques minutes auparavant avait été stupide. Pourquoi avais-je réagis comme cela, je n'avais pas honte de ce que j'avais fait car ça avait été ma seule solution pour survivre. Je souffre trop et d'avoir pris ces substances m'avait fait diminuer cette souffrance. Oui mais cette crise que j'avais eu avait était plus forte que ma volonté.

-Ça va mieux ? Tu veux me parler d'autres choses ? me demanda t-il voulant me pousser à la confession.

Je me le regardai dans les yeux sans toute fois me trahir.

-Non, je n'ai pas la force de vous en dire plus, s'il vous plaît ne me forcez pas.

J'avais pris le ton de victime. Je ne voulais plus être manipulé, c'était à mon tour de le faire.

-Je ne te forcerais jamais Bella, je vais te laisser te reposer, n'hésites pas à m'appeler si tu en a besoin.

Et sur ce, il partit quittant la chambre et me laissant, par la même occasion, tranquille.

Je n'expliquais pas cette peur que j'avais ressentie mais je comptais bien que cela ne se reproduise jamais. Pendant une heure ou deux je me mis à réfléchir sur le pourquoi de cette crise sans vraiment trouver de réponses quand on toqua à ma porte. Je criais un « Entrez » et vis alors que c'était mon père.

Je regardai alors machinalement ma montre posée sur ma table de nuit et vit qu'effectivement il était dix heures. La voix, enfin Daria, avait raison. Peut être que ce n'était pas que mon imagination, peut être que cette Daria existait réellement.

Mon père vînt timidement vers moi et faisait une drôle de tête quand ses yeux se posèrent sur mes poignets bandés. Je le haïssais toujours autant pour m'avoir trahie, il ne valait pas mieux que les Cullen à mes yeux mais je décidai rapidement d'adopter la même attitude que j'avais envers eux, celle de la gentille petite fille niaise et repentante.

Il s'assit sur la chaise qu'avait occupée Alice la veille. Il paraissait gêné, déstabilisé et il aurait fallu être aveugle et stupide pour ne pas s'apercevoir qu'il n'avait pas envie d'être là. Sa main était plâtrée et ses doigts qui dépassaient étaient d'un beau violet. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais je lui demanderai comme cela il pourra penser que je m'inquiète pour lui.

-Bonjour, dis je presqu'en murmurant et en ayant un léger sourire.

Il me le rendit faiblement plus par embarras qu'autre chose.

-Bonjour, souffla t-il.

Et bien, cela promettait !

-Comment te sent tu ? demanda t-il après un long silence.

-J'ai eu de meilleurs jours, lui répondis je lasse de cette situation

-Moi aussi ! Bon n'allons par quatre chemin, tu me détestes probablement car j'ai voulu t'envoyer dans ce centre médicalisé, mais mets toi un peu à ma place. Je t'ai vu dépérir chaque jour et je ne savais pas quoi faire, au départ j'ai essayé d'être compréhensif, de te laisser du temps, j'avais peur de te perdre et j'ai été trop idiot pour m'apercevoir que je t'avais déjà perdu. Ce que tu as fait est très grave, et je ne compte pas fermer les yeux cette fois ci, ni les fois suivante. Je ne sais pas si le docteur Cullen, t'en as parlé mais je t'ai pris rendez vous avec un psychiatre. Le Dr Riley McClusky. Tu le verras trois fois par semaine et cela jusqu'à qu'il juge que tu ailles mieux. Je te conduirais à chacun de ces rendez vous. D'ailleurs je te conduirai partout où tu devras aller, je ne compte plus te laisser seule ou sans surveillance. J'ai allégé mes horaires et j'ai délégué pas mal de mes responsabilités à mon adjoint. Plus de sorties, plus de voitures, plus d'argent. Tu dois me trouver dure, mais je fais cela pour ton bien. Je n'arrivais pas à te refaire confiance tant que tu n'iras pas mieux.

Il avait dit son monologue d'une traite sans faillir, il avait sûrement dut s'entraîner devant son miroir pendant de longues heures. C'était la première fois que je le voyais parler comme cela avec autant d'aplomb et d'assurance. Daria avait raison la vie promettait d'être dure dorénavant.

-Papa écoutes je…

-Bella je ne veux pas te perdre, je t'aime et quitte à passer pour le pire des emmerdeurs, je suis prêt à tout pour te sauver même si pour cela je dois être sévère, son ton était devenue plus faible.

La colère fit alors son apparition au plus profond de mon être. Merde ! J'étais majeure et il n'avait pas à tout contrôler comme cela.

-Bon, je vois que je ne te ferai pas changer d'avis, mais j'y pense qu'en pense maman ?

J'avais lancé cette question de manière cinglante afin de le faire revenir sur terre. Il était toujours triste quand j'évoquais ma mère.

-Avec ce que tu lui as fait, disons que j'ai quartier libre !

Comment ça avec ce que je lui avais fait, se pouvait-il qu'il soit au courant ? Il sembla lire mon désappointement car il ajouta :

-Oui je sais ce que tu as fait avec Phil, je sais que tu as eu tendances à coucher à droite à gauche, je sais pour la drogue et je sais que je suis le plus grand crétin de n'avoir rien fait.

Il se leva de la chaise pour se fixer devant la fenêtre, me tournant le dos.

-Quand j'y repense, je me dis que je suis un père exécrable, tellement mal assuré que je préfère fuir devant une situation qui me dépasse plutôt que de l'affronter. Je suis flic et je n'ai même pas vu ce qu'il t'attendait. C'est peut être plus facile de s'occuper des problèmes des autres que des siens. Comme quoi on en apprend toujours. Avec ce que l'on a découvert dans tes analyses de sang, j'ai décidé de faire mon enquête, car bien que je t'ai suivi de nombreuses fois, je n'avais pas idée de toutes ces choses que tu avais faîtes. Hier je suis donc allé à ce bar où tu allais, et ce que j'y ai entendu m'a fait du mal. D'après le barman tu es une cliente régulière, il m'a dit que tu traînais souvent avec un dénommé Rick qui n'a pas était très dure à trouver. Quand je l'ai vue j'ai tout de suite compris que c'était lui ton dealer. Il m'a dit des choses à ton sujet que je n'aurai jamais voulu entendre mais que je ne peux que croire vu la situation. Ne t'inquiètes pas je me suis assuré qu'on le jette au trou, de toute manière avec ce qu'il avait sur lui, les chefs d'accusations n'ont pas été difficile à trouver. Je me suis aussi débarrassé de ta moto, j'avais fermé les yeux jusqu'ici alors que j'ai une sainte horreur de ces engins !

Il n'y avait pas de mots pour décrire ce que je ressentais à ce moment. Je me sentais trahie, faible, sale, honteuse, mais aussi haineuse. Charlie avait repris les rennes, et je n'avais pas mon mot là-dessus. Je me sentais gêné pour Rick, mais c'était le cadet de mes soucis ! Je tentai néanmoins une approche.

-Je regrette ce que je t'ai fait subir, je m'en veux, je me suis perdue…

J'essayais de trouver les mots, mais que dire de plus ? Que j'avais tellement mal, que j'ai tout fait pour dévier cette souffrance, que ce qu'il prenait pour des actes stupides étaient en réalité mes seuls moyens de survivre. Il ne comprendrait pas, même moi je commençais à me perdre sur le pourquoi du comment.

Mon père, qui me tournait le dos émis un léger ricanement qui paraissait plus désespéré qu'autre chose. Il se tourna vers moi, les yeux humides.

-Je ne te crois plus Isabella, comme je te l'ai dit, je n'ai plus confiance en toi, me dit –il de manière franche et directe.

-Je ne vois pas ce que je peux te dire d'autre, répondis-je sur la défensive. Que veux tu que je fasse ?

-Je veux que tu arrêtes de me baratiner. Je veux des faits. Je veux retrouver ma fille, celle qui avait une morale, la fille sérieuse et pleine de vie dont j'étais si fier. Suit mes consignes, et là je pourrais peut être te refaire confiance. Je n'aime pas celle que tu es devenue, et cela bien avant ta tentative de suicide.

Je sentais les larmes monter, mais je les retînt, je ne voulais lui montrer que ses « belles paroles » m'avaient affectées. Un silence s'installa dans la chambre. L'ambiance était lourde. Ma vengeance auprès des Cullen était elle si importante ? ne pouvais-je pas me jeter directement par la fenêtre ?

Quoique je ne me trouvais qu'au deuxième étage, la seule chose que je risquai, c'était d'avoir une jambe cassée.

Mon attention se reporta sur la main bandée de Charlie. Je pouvais, tout à fait briser la glace sur un sujet futile.

-Que c'est –il passé ? lui demandais-je tout en désignant sa blessure.

-C'est à cause de ce bon à rien de Cullen. J'ai voulu lui mettre mon poing en pleine figure et au lieu de cela j'ai cogné le mur.

Il ne fallait pas être voyante pour savoir de qui il parlait. Mais mon père n'avait la haine que sur un d'entre eux alors que moi je les haïssais tous ! Et dire qu'il y a un an, si mon père m'avait tenu le même discours, je me serai probablement énervé. Aujourd'hui je m'en fichais, aussi bien pour mon père que pour l'Autre. J'étais seule désormais. Je me contentais de lancer un « ah ! » en guise de réponse. Charlie avait abordé un teint pourpre en ayant évoqué cet incident, mais il se reprit.

-Je vais te laisser, tâche de réfléchir à ce que je t'ai dit, mais n'oublie pas que je fais ça avant tout parce que je t'aime, et même si tu ne le crois pas sache que je serais là pour toi, et je n'accepterai pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.

Sur ces mots, il partit. Il était pathétique à mes yeux, avec ses vaines tentatives de rattraper le temps perdu. Il s'était lancé dans une cause perdue.

S'il y avait un dieu, alors il me détestait ! Après avoir eu droit à la nourriture infecte de l'hôpital (qui pourrait peut être me tuer d'ailleurs !), Carlisle qui me rendit visite trois fois pour savoir comment j'allais, Alice et Emmet toquèrent à ma porte.

J'étais estomaqué. Je devais me coltiner cette idiote, et maintenant c'était au tour de l'attardé de la bande. J'essayais tant que mal d'afficher un air ravie. Une vague de violence se répandit en moi quand je vis cet air béat sur leurs visages.

-Hey comment va notre survivante ? s'exclama Emmet.

Il se mit alors à me serrer dans ces bras.

-Emmet ce sont mes côtes que tu es en train de briser, répondis-je à bout de souffle, il desserra alors son emprise.

-Sorry, mais tu m'as trop manqué, c'est plus pareil sans toi. Mais maintenant qu'on est revenu, tout va redevenir comme avant ! s'exclama t il.

Cette pensée me fit frissonner. Je redeviendrai leur jouet. Non ça ne se reproduira jamais. Emmet eu un air grave quand il vit mes poignets bandés, mais reprit vite une expression béate en me regardant dans les yeux.

Alice avait le sourire et vînt s'asseoir à côté de moi. Apparemment l'idée qu'elle et sa famille puisse à nouveau se servir de moi la ravissait. Elle prit ma main dans la sienne. Encore. Et comme à chaque fois, ce contact me brûlait.

-Comment vas-tu ? Mon père m'a dit que tu n'es pas au meilleur de ta forme. En plus Charlie est passé non ? Comment ça s'est passé ? me demanda t-elle doucement.

-Et bien disons que Charlie ne va plus me lâcher maintenant. J'imagine qu'il n'apprécie pas que sa fille soit une dépressive, droguée, nymphomane et suicidaire ! lâchai-je.

-Ne dis pas ça Bella, il se fait du souci, c'est normal, répondis Alice.

-Pourquoi tu prends sa défense, il a essayé de frapper ton frère, votre secret a bien failli être révélé ! m'exclamai-je.

Emmet avait une drôle d'expression à ce moment là, mais je décidais de ne pas m'en occuper, mon attention se reporta sur Alice.

-A ce propos mon frère est désolé du fait que ton père ait été blessé. Je prends sa défense car je me mets à sa place, ce soir là il était à bout, entre Malori qui faisait que de te rabaisser, toi, et notre retour. Tu sais, ne blâmes pas Charlie, il a agit comme n'importe quel père aurait agit. Il va être un peu dur au début mais au fil du temps, je pense qu'il va se radoucir, me dit-elle.

-Et puis ne t'inquiète pas, le jour où un humain pourra nous surprendre n'est pas prêt d'arriver !lança Emmet avec son sourire d'abruti. Tout n'était que blague et farce pour lui.

Je détournais le regard de ces deux idiots. Ils s'étaient tous rallier contre moi.

-Et puis j'ai l'impression que j'ai un bon feeling avec ton père, je pourrais peut être t'enlever de temps en temps pour que tu aies quelques moments de liberté. On pourrait aller faire les magasins, aller au cinéma ou autre chose, me dit Alice.

Oh mon Dieu ! Les magasins ! Ils m'avaient tous trahis et elle voulait m'emmener faire les boutiques ! Concentre toi Bella, ne leur montre pas qu'à ce moment tu les hais tous !

-Alice reste Alice n'est ce pas ! me rétorqua Emmet.

Alice parut gênée. Ils avaient dut se rendre compte mon mécontentement, mais ils n'en dirent rien.

-Au fait, tu as aimé les films ? demanda Emmet, surement pour changer de sujet et détendre l'atmosphère.

-Je n'en ai regardé aucun, j'avais la tête à autre chose mais merci quand même.

Comment leur dire qu'ils pouvaient se mettre leurs cadeaux minables là où je pensais ?

-Tu ne l'a pas lue ? demanda Alice tout en désignant du regard la lettre que l'Autre avait écrite, posée sur ma table de chevet et que je n'avais même pas pris la peine d'ouvrir.

-Non… je ne me sens pas prête… bégayai-je.

Ils me regardèrent avec pitié, je m'en fichais. Je n'avais plus rien à leur prouver. Emmet écrasa sa paluche lui servant de main sur mon épaule de manière compatissante, je demandai alors qu'est ce qu'ils avaient tous à me tripoter comme ça ?

-Comment vont Jasper et Rosalie ?

Mon but était de briser ce moment de gêne, mais bizarrement Emmet se tendit quand j'évoquai Rosalie. C'est Alice qui prit la parole.

-Jasper va bien, d'ailleurs il te passe le bonjour, et les autres aussi font de même. On est tous très enthousiaste d'être revenu à Forks.

-Quant à Rosalie on est un petit peu en froid tout les deux, mais ça va passer. En tout cas, elle va bien. C'est sympa de demander, elle appréciera le geste.

Mais si ils savaient comme je me fiche si ils vont bien ou pas. Mais j'étais curieuse, de savoir qu'est ce qu'il s'était passé entre Rosalie et son idiot de mari.

-Qu'est s'est passé, demandais-je à Emmet.

-Oh une broutille, je n'étais pas d'accord avec elle sur un point et elle s'est vexée mais ça finira bien par s'arranger.

Je hochai de la tête pour acquiescer. Bizarrement je sentais que j'étais la cause de tout cela, Rosalie ne m'avait jamais aimé. Peut être qu'en réalité c'était la moins manipulatrice de tous. Elle n'avait pas marché dans la combine. Je l'avais peut être mal jugée.

Les deux vampires continuèrent d'entretenir la conversation, je hochais la tête de temps en temps pour leur montrer que ce qu'ils disaient m'intéressait. Mais en fait j'étais incapable de dire de quoi ils avaient parlé, j'étais trop absorbé sur le fait de me contrôler et de ne pas exploser.

Ils partirent quatre heures après leur arrivée. J'étais exténué mais fière d'avoir tenu le coup.

Le soir venu, j'allais m'endormir me préparant encore à refaire le même cauchemard.

_« -Hey, alors cette journée ? En tout cas félicitation à part le dérapage de ce matin tu t'en es très bien sortit ! »_

Daria était de retour !

- Tiens, ça faisait longtemps !

_« - Au fait, histoire que l'on ne te prenne pas pour une demeurée, j'ai accès à tes pensées, donc comme je te l'ai dit hier, tu peux me parler dans ta tête »_

Bien évidemment, c'est pour cela que je doutais de son existence. Je m'essayais quand même à cela.

_« -Tu m'entends ? »_ demandais-je mentalement.

« _-Oui, et j'ai même entendu que tu doutais encore ! Mais ce n'est pas grave. » _

_« -Mets toi à ma place, je t'entends dans ma tête, et je ne te vois pas ! »_, répondis-je du tac au tac. Bizarrement je n'éprouvais pas le besoin de lui mentir.

« _-Tu me verras un jour, mais tu n'est pas encore prête pour cela. »_

_« -Si tu le dis ! »_

_« -Bon je vais te laisser, mais tu auras des réponses assez tôt »_

Je me demandais si Daria était vraiment partie, je ne voyais pas la différence entre les moments où elle était là et le reste du temps.

Je regardai l'enveloppe posée sur ma table de chevet. Je m'en emparai tout en tremblant. J'avais deux solutions : soit je la lisais, soit je la déchirais. Mais j'étais trop anxieuse et curieuse. J'ouvris l'enveloppe et sortit le papier à lettre qui je dois l'avouer était sublime.

_Ma Bella…_

_Je ne sais pas par où commencer car j'ai tellement de choses à te dire. J'aimerai tant pouvoir te voir, te serrer dans mes bras, te dire à quel point tu m'as manqué, à quel point j'ai été lâche de t'abandonner. J'aimerai revenir en arrière et rester à tes côtés, n'être jamais parti stupidement comme je l'ai fait. _

_Si tu savais comme je me sens minable à chaque minute. Si tu savais la douleur que je ressens chaque instant depuis que je t'ai quitté, toute cette peine et cette souffrance, et avoir failli te perdre n'a fait qu'augmenter mon désespoir. Je sais que tout est de ma faute et je l'assumerai mais je ne pourrais jamais me le pardonner. _

_C'est moi qui ait ta lettre, et même si elle ne m'était pas adressé, je l'ai lue. Je sais que je t'ai fait souffrir, et que probablement tu dois me haïr. Mais je ne t'en veux pas, je te comprends, je me hais moi-même. Tout ce que je voulais c'est que tu ait toute tes chances dans la vie. Que tu puisses être entouré de gens normaux, que tu puisses avoir une vraie relation avec un homme qui n'aurait pas l'envie de boire ton sang, que tu puisses avoir des enfants, que tu puisses jouir d'une vie confortable sans monstres ombrant ton avenir. Tu mérites le bonheur et la seule solution que j'eus trouvé pour que tu puisses y accéder, c'était de partir, même si cela fut un calvaire pour moi. _

_Je t'ai toujours dit la vérité sur mes sentiments à ton égard sauf ce jour là où je suis parti, et malheureusement ce sont ces horribles mots que tu as crus. Si tu savais comme je m'en veut, et à l'avenir je ferais tout pour te prouver à quel point je tient à toi. Je ne suis rien sans toi. Ma vie sans toi n'est que néant et désolation, tu es ma lumière, mon âme, ma raison de vivre, ma raison d'exister. Peut être ne veux tu plus de moi, mais je ne te laisserai plus jamais. Je veillerai sur toi et veillerai que tu ais cette vie heureuse et comblée que tu mérites tant et cela même si je n'en fais pas parti. Je suis entièrement à toi, je suis voué à te servir, non pas à cause de ce sentiment de culpabilité qui me ronge, mais parce que c'est le but de ma vie. Je t'appartiens depuis le jour où je t'ai rencontré, et cela me convient d'appartenir à un être aussi parfait et beau que toi. _

_Je ne te laisserai plus jamais te faire du mal, et je ne laisserai personne t'en faire. Je ne te juges pas sur tes erreurs, car je considères qu'elles sont miennes. Tu vois je t'ai toujours dit que j'aimerai pouvoir lire tes pensées mais ce que je voudrais c'est que tu puisses lire les miennes. Tu verrais ce que je ressens pour toi, et la vision que j'ai de toi. En réalité ce n'est pas une vision, je te vois telle que tu es. Forte, belle, intelligente, généreuse, enthousiaste, parfaite. Tu es la vie personnifiée. Tu es ma vie. Et cela est vrai que je ne te mérites pas. Le monstre que je suis ne mérite pas d'avoir un ange tel que toi à ses côtés. Je me plierais cependant à ta volonté. Te rendre heureuse est la seule chose à laquelle j'aspire. _

_Cependant je respecterai le fait que tu ne veuilles pas de moi, surtout après ma lâcheté et ma trahison. Mais je serais là. _

_Il y a tellement de chose que j'aimerai encore te dire mais les mots me manquent. Je pries pour qu'un jour tu puisses me pardonner._

_J'espère qu'on pourra parler de tout cela mais j'attendrai que tu sois prête, je ne te forcerai pas._

_Rétablis toi bien et prends soin de toi._

_Je t'aime_

_Ton Edward._

Des larmes se mirent à couler. La douleur devint insupportable, plus vive encore que lorsqu'il était parti. Pourquoi me faisait-il subir tout cela ? Je ne croyais pas un mot de cette lettre, il me mentait encore, j'en été persuadé. Je ne retomberais plus dans son piège. Mais pourquoi avais-je si mal ? Je remis la lettre dans son enveloppe que je rangeai dans le tiroir de la table de chevet. Je sanglotais à présent me tenant la poitrine qui me faisait de plus en plus mal. Il ne me lâcherait pas, ma seule échappatoire sera ma mort. La prochaine fois je ne me louperais pas. Je le détestais tellement ainsi que moi-même pour avoir un jour cru qu'il m'aimait. Il aimait seulement me faire souffrir. C'était le pire des monstres.

Cette nuit là, je ne trouvai pas le sommeil, repensant encore et encore à tout ce que L'Autre m'avait fait subir et tous les moyens que j'avais pour stopper cette vie dont je ne voulais plus.

****

**Voilà, qu'en pensez-vous pour l'instant ? Je tiens à dire que je n'ai rien contre les films évoqués dans ce chapitre, mais notre Bella est dans sa phase de « je déteste tout ». Que pensez- vous de la lettre, j'ai mis plusieurs jours à l'écrire ne sachant pas comment la tourner.**

**Donc prochain chapitre, demain et là vous pouvez vous préparer à la confrontation que l'on attend tous. Au fait j'annonce que dès que j'obtiens 100 reviews, je publie un chapitre bonus lemoné d'Edward et de notre Bella. Sadique ? Moi ? nooooooooooooooooooon.**

**Un grand merci, à edgounette, qui j'espère ne sera pas déçu de Bella, à annecullen69, à Rubika666, à allyssabella, à eve, à Nienna-lo, Caroline, Jasper's Kitten et Neyma94.**

**Merci au nouveau mais aussi merci à ceux qui m'encourage depuis le début.**

**Je veux vos impressions et critiques ! A demain…**


	8. Chapitre 6:La guerre selon Bella Swan 2

**Comme promis, la suite. Voici le chapitre que vous attendiez tous, celui de la confrontation. A un moment, j'ai reprit le premier couplet et le refrain de la chanson Eye of the Tiger de Survivor. Préparez vous Bella est une garce !**

**Enjoy !**

******

La guerre selon Isabella Swan (part. 2)

Bella P.O.V

Et enfin le grand jour arriva. C'était le jour de ma sortie. J'étais libre, enfin si cela était réellement de la liberté ! J'avais tenu le coup, toute la semaine et j'avais réellement compris le sens de l'expression : « ce qui ne vous tue pas, vous rend plus fort ». J'avais réussi à développer une haine tellement incroyable envers les Cullen ! Malgré quelques ratés j'étais restée entièrement maîtresse de mes émotions. Je les avais bluffés.

Bien sûr, la situation aurait été différente si Jasper avait été dans les parages, mais cette idée ne m'empêchait pas d'être fière de moi.

J'emballais toutes les affaires, que Charlie m'avait rapportées au cour de la semaine, dans un sac. Quant aux attentions des Cullens, pour celles qui étaient encore intactes je les avais jetées dans un coin de la chambre. J'avais hésité à démembrer et à brûler l'ours en peluche qu'Alice m'avait donné de la part d'Esmée. Cela aurait été assez ironique ! Mais au final ne pouvant pas trop forcer sur mes bras et ne pouvant allumer un feu dans ma chambre sans que cela provoque la panique générale, je l'avais juste jeté avec les autres babioles après lui avoir arraché ses yeux en plastiques. Par contre je n'avais pas pu abîmer le livre étant donné la rareté de la chose, je m'étais contenté de le jeter à travers la pièce. Le lecteur DVD avait lui aussi fait un vol plané et n'avait pas l'air d'avoir apprécié cela. Je ne voulais rien d'eux, ils ne m'achèteraient pas.

Il me restait cette lettre que l'Autre avait écrite. Ce bout de papier qui avait déclenché en moi un élan de rage et de peine. Ce bout de papier qui me brûlait les doigts. Ce bout de papier qui me faisait trembler.

Je la mettais dans ma poche, et quand j'en aurai l'occasion je lui jetterai à la figure.

Tout était prêt. Je m'assis sur le bord de mon lit, croisant les bras et les jambes attendant mon père.

_« -Alors, prête pour ta libération sur parole ? »_

Ah, Daria ! Pour une fois, je n'étais pas mécontente de l'entendre.

_« Merci ça fait plaisir ! »_

Bizarrement cela ne me gênait pas tant que cela qu'elle puisse entendre toutes mes pensées. Peut être était-ce le fait qu'elle m'était étrangère ou que intérieurement je pensais encore qu'elle n'était qu'une part de ma folie.

_« -Et voila, tu recommences ! Combien de fois dois-je te le dire ? C'est vrai que tu es dérangée, mais je suis réelle ma vieille ! Bon alors t'es prête à sortir ? »_

Pas besoin d'attirer l'attention, alors je lui répondis mentalement comme elle me l'avait montré.

_« -Tu ne peut pas savoir à quel point. J'ai bien cru que j'allais devenir folle à lier ici. Quoique peut être le suis-je devenue. »_

J'adorais lui lancer des piques. Elle le faisait bien avec moi, pourquoi ne pas en profiter !

_« -Mais je suis morte de rire ! Pas trop anxieuse vis-à-vis de Charlie ? » _me demanda -t-elle.

_« Oh que si, j'ai le pressentiment qu'il va faire de ma vie un enfer. Je vais l'avoir sur le dos longtemps à ton avis ? » ._

_« Oui. Il se sent investi d'une mission et en plus, et cela même si il refuse de l'avouer, il t'en veut. »_ me répondit-elle

_« Pourquoi ? Le suicide ? Les mensonges ? Ou toutes mes conneries de cette année ? »_

_« Pour tout ce que tu viens d'énoncer. Mais il s'en veut surtout à lui-même pour n'avoir rien fait. C'est pour cela que tu ne vas pas être tranquille avant longtemps. »_

_« Pff, on sait qui sont les réels fautifs n'est ce pas ? » _rétorquai-je

_« En parlant d'eux, une surprise t'attend en bas ! »_

Aïe, je détestais les surprises, notamment quand elles avaient un rapport avec eux.

_« -Raconte ! »_ criai-je mentalement.

_« Je ne peux pas ton père va rentrer dans dix secondes, mais je suis de tout cœur avec toi. Au fait sympa la nouvelle décoration de la chambre mais pauvre petit ours quand même !_ » et sur ce, la voix de Daria s'évapora, et mon père rentra dans la chambre comme elle me l'avait annoncée.

Je retirais ce que j'avais pensé, Daria était insupportable !

Mon père me regarda durement dans les yeux. C'était devenu habituel depuis une semaine. Surement pour me montrer qu'il ne se laisserait plus faire.

-Tu es prête ? On y va maintenant, dit-il avec de l'autorité dans la voix.

-Oui.

Je me levais du lit et le suivi quand il s'arrêta regardant en direction du coin de la chambre où tous les cadeaux des Cullen étaient entassés. Il se tourna vers moi avec une expression perplexe.

-Tu ne les emporte pas ? demanda t-il

-Non, ça n'a aucune valeur à mes yeux !

Je ne sus pourquoi, mais j'eu l'impression de déceler de la tristesse dans son regard. Je ne voyais pas en quoi cela pouvait l'affecter, il n'aimait pas tellement les Cullen.

Charlie continua son avancée, je le suivis. On était arrivé dans le hall d'entrée de l'hôpital, quand Carlisle nous interpella. Qu'est ce qu'il voulait encore ? Il ne m'avait pas lâché cette semaine comme Alice qui étais venu chaque jour pour me bassiner sur des histoires de vêtements , d'elle et de Jasper. Elle avait essayé aussi de me parler de l'Autre, mais j'étais déconnecté quand on parlait de lui.

-Je ne pouvais pas ne pas vous dire au revoir ! dit Carlisle avec son sourire sympathique qui me fit hérisser les poils !

-Oui, au revoir et merci Docteur pour votre aide, répondit Charlie en lui serrant la main. Intérieurement, j'étais furieuse de cet échange. Je me sentais encore une fois trahie par mon père, qui pactisait avec l'ennemie. Mais je ne fis rien transparaître de ma frustration, je n'étais pas encore sortie.

-Prends bien soin de toi Bella. J'espère ne plus te revoir en ce lieu, me dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

-Sait-on jamais ! répondis-je

Charlie et Carlisle me regardèrent d'un air grave.

- Il ne faut pas oublier que je suis la pire des maladroites ! dis-je sur le ton de l'humour.

L'ambiance se détendit instantanément. S'ils savaient !

-Bon alors, je passerai chez toi pour te retirer tes points dans huit jours, je te demanderai de ne pas trop forcer sur tes bras en attendant, me préconisa Carlisle.

-C'est d'accord, répondis-je l'air enjoué.

Il me sourit. On se serait cru dans un épisode de la série « sept à la maison », où tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes.

-Alors au revoir. Au fait Bella tu as une surprise qui t'attend dehors, je ne t'en dit pas plus.

Il repartie en direction des urgences. Mon père me questionna du regard. Je haussai les épaules en guise de réponse.

Quand je sorti de l'hôpital, quel ne fut pas mon choc quand je vis la totalité des enfants Cullen sur le parking.

Il était tous appuyé contre la voiture de l'Autre. Celui-ci était en retrait par rapport à eux. Je ressentis une vive douleur au niveau de ma poitrine. Je le voyais chaque soir dans mes rêves mais le fait de le voir en vrai dégagea en moi une multitude de sentiments. De la haine, de la tristesse, de la peur, de l'embarras et… de la joie. Mais je me repris vite, il ne fallait pas que je cède. Je le détestais, je les détestais tous et je pouvais enfin me libérer, mais pas devant Charlie. Je me tournai vers lui avec une expression que je voulais ravie.

-Papa, peux tu m'attendre deux minutes, je dois parler à mes amis ! lui dis-je d'une voix douce.

-Je t'attendrai dans la voiture, souffla t-il.

Je le suivi du regard pendant qu'il rentrait dans sa voiture et je sentis une main froide sur mon épaule.

- Ma Bella, si tu savais comme c'est bon de te revoir ailleurs que dans cette sinistre chambre.

Je me retournais pour me retrouver face à face avec Alice. Je la regardai méchamment et elle passa rapidement d'une mine réjouie à une mine apeurée.

-Non mais qu'est-ce que tu crois Alice ?

J'avais adopté un ton plutôt posé mais haineux et plein de mépris. Tout le monde se figea, les sourires disparurent. Jasper parût surpris, il ne s'attendait pas à ma réaction, pourtant je pensais ma colère tellement immense qu'elle aurait put être palpable.

-Tu pensais qu'en vous pointant ici, la bouche en cœur, tout serait effacé, que l'on pourrait faire du shopping où d'autres excentricité sans intérêt. Tu pensais que j'allais tous vous pardonner, que je redeviendrai votre jouet ?, je me mis à ricaner, non sérieusement, ne me dit pas que tu me crois assez stupide pour retomber dans le panneau !

-Bella…, implora Emmet

- Toi le lourdaud de service on ne t'a pas sonné ! vociférai-je.

- Surveilles ton langage !

Rosalie me toisait méchamment, elle n'avait pas supporté que je m'adresse à son mari de cette manière. De toute façon, je n'avais pas peur. Si l'un d'eux m'attaquait, j'en serais ravie car avec un peu de chance cela me serait fatal.

-Toi je ne t'ai pas sonné et puis qu'est ce que tu fous ici, tu m'as toujours détesté. Remarque c'est peut être toi la seule à avoir été honnête.

Tous mis à part Rosalie avaient l'air anéanti. Alice me fixa incrédule et choquée.

-Bella, je ne comprends rien, tout allait bien… balbutia t elle.

-Non tout n'allait pas bien ! Si tu savais comme je te haïssais à chaque minute que tu passais dans ma chambre. Si tu savais toute les fois où je me voyais t'éclater la tête contre un mur, si seulement cela avait été possible. Mais étant donné que j'avais la menace de l'asile au dessus de la tête, j'ai fermé ma gueule ! Comme quoi, vous n'êtes pas les seuls à savoir manipuler votre petit monde. Maintenant je vais rentrer chez moi, vous laissant à vos activités futiles et à votre monde superficiel de monstres essayant tant bien que mal de passer pour des humains !

J'avais déversé toute ma haine, et tournai les talons en direction de la voiture de mon père.

-Bella attends…

C'était l'Autre qui avait décidé de me courir après. Je pris alors sa lettre que j'avais dans ma poche tout en continuant de marcher. Je la déchirais rapidement et jetai les morceaux derrière moi tout en avançant et sans me retourner. Il avait stoppé sa course. Je montais dans la voiture, Charlie démarra dans la foulée.

En passant devant, je vis l'Autre à genoux ramasser les bouts de papiers, Alice avait sa main posée sur son épaule. Ils avaient tous l'air dépité sauf Rosalie qui me regardait furieusement.

J'étais fière de moi, j'avais touchée la corde sensible en soulignant leur côté inhumain. J'affichais un léger sourire, par contre je ne compris pas pourquoi, mais mon père était plutôt tendu. Pourtant il aurait dut être ravi que je les envoie paître.

On était enfin arrivé à bon port, le trajet avait été tellement silencieux qu'on aurait pu entendre un ange voler !

Nous rentrâmes. Mon père, qui était toujours aussi tendu, prit mon manteau pour l'accrocher au porte manteau. J'allais monter quand il m'interpella.

-Bella…

Il paraissait gêné.

-Quoi ?

-Euh…Je t'ai entendu parler aux enfants Cullen. Je trouve que tu as été vraiment injuste envers eux.

Je le regardais perplexe. Depuis leur départ, il les détestait et là il me disait que j'avais été trop dure, non mais qu'est ce qu'il n'allait pas chez lui ?

-Attends une seconde, je te préviens que tu as essayé de casser la figure de l'Autre, et là, tu es en train de me faire la morale car tu trouves que je leur ai mal parlé ! C'est la meilleure !

-Primo, je ne t'ai pas élevée comme cela. Secundo, c'est vrai que je n'apprécie pas le fils Cullen. Certes, mais c'est uniquement parce qu'il t'a fait souffrir. Je te signale qu'Alice et Emmet n'ont pas cessé de prendre de tes nouvelles. Esmée appelait à la maison pour savoir comment tu allais et si je tenais le coup. Quant à Carlisle, il a tout fait pour que tu n'ailles pas dans cet asile et il a fait son maximum pour toi.

-Asile où toi, mon propre père, a voulu m'envoyer !

-Ecoutes, je n'ai pas à me justifier, je suis ton père et j'ai fait ce qu'il me paraissait le mieux à cet instant. Et en voyant comment tu as traité ceux qui t'ont soutenu dans cette épreuve, je me demande encore si cela n'aurait pas été la meilleure solution. Tu es devenu tellement insensible, hautaine et haineuse. Je ne te reconnais pas, lâcha t-il.

-Je me suis rendue compte que je ne pouvais faire confiance à personne, et si tu ne comprends pas à qui je fais allusion, je te conseille de te regarder dans une glace et tu auras ta réponse ! Tu n'as pas à me faire la morale, parce que pendant dix neuf ans tu n'as rien fait pour moi. J'étais le boulet accroché à ta cheville ! Tu ne t'es jamais battu pour moi. Quand maman a décidé de m'emmener avec elle, tu n'as rien dit, tu t'es contenté de hocher de la tête car tu avais trop peur du conflit. A moins qu'à cette époque j'importais si peu pour toi que tu ne voyais pas l'intérêt de t'affirmer en tant que père ! Peu importe, le fait est que maintenant tu prends ton pied à jouer ce rôle que tu ne mérites pas. Tu es peut être mon père mais tu n'as jamais agit comme tel. Je n'ai pas à m'excuser d'avoir agit de la sorte. Après tout je ne suis que ta salope de fille, tel que tu m'as élevée !

J'avais déversé mon flot. J'étais tellement en colère que je ne vis même pas que mon père était rouge. Sa main s'abattit violemment sur ma joue. Le choc avait été brutal et soudain. Des larmes se mirent à couler. Je relevai la tête et le regardai de manière furieuse.

-Montes dans ta chambre ! TOUT DE SUITE ! hurla t-il.

Sans baisser le regard, je mis mon sac sur mon épaule et montai les escaliers. Une fois arrivé dans ma chambre, je claquai la porte, et m'affalai sur mon lit. Il avait osé me frapper. J'étais dans un état de rage absolu ! Je pris mon oreiller et mordit dedans de toutes mes forces. Je serrais les poings à m'en faire exploser les jointures. Bon sang ! Je n'avais rien à faire ici, pourquoi avait –il fallu que ce salaud vienne me sauver ?

Je mis plusieurs heures à me calmer. A force d'avoir serré mes poings aussi forts, mes poignets me refaisaient mal. Le peu d'amour propre que j'avais acquis en rejetant les Cullen avait disparu à cause de cette gifle. Mais j'avais réussi à me calmer en me disant, que tout n'était qu'une question de temps avant que je ne fasse le grand saut.

On toqua à la porte. Je ne répondis pas, la porte s'ouvrit tout de même. Mon père passa la tête dans l'embrasure.

-Tu viens manger !

-Non, je n'ai pas faim !

-Ce n'était pas une question, répondis t-il sèchement.

Il partit en direction de la cuisine. Je n'avais pas vraiment le choix, je ne savais pas comment à cet instant il pourrait réagir. C'est avec un sentiment de frustration que je me levai de mon lit. Je remarquai alors, que toutes mes affaires avaient été déballées des cartons dans lesquelles je les avais mises il y a une semaine. Une façon de me montrer que j'étais prisonnière du lieu.

Je descendis les escaliers de manières las. Arrivée à la cuisine, je m'assis. Mon père mit le plat à table. Il avait fait des lasagnes. En cherchent un peu je vis l'emballage dans la poubelle. Il ne fallait pas s'attendre à ce que cela soit du fait maison. Je n'avais qu'une fourchette en guise de couvert, je me levai donc pour me chercher un couteau. Charlie leva la tête et vit que j'étais debout.

-J'ai caché tous les couteaux, mais tu peux aisément te servir de ta fourchette pour couper tes lasagnes.

Je me rasseyais troublée. Je regardai derrière moi et vis que son arme de service n'était plus accrochée au porte manteau. C'était donc cela. Il avait tellement peur que je recommence, qu'il s'était débarrassé de tout objet pouvant être susceptible de me tuer. En même temps je me voyais mal me trancher les veines avec un couteau à beurre ! Cette pensée me fit sourire. Charlie le remarqua.

-Quoi ? demanda t-il.

-Non rien, une idiotie…, répondis-je.

-Au fait je me demandais, selon Carlisle, tu pourrais reprendre les cours dans une semaine. Je pensais te faire suivre des cours par correspondance, mais bon si tu te sens capable de retourner au lycée….

Je ne le laissais pas finir sa phrase. Je n'étais pas pressée d'affronter les têtes moralisatrices des gens mais j'étais incapable de rester ici, dans cette maison, 24 heures sur 24, avec Charlie qui me surveillerait constamment.

-Je retournerais au lycée, et le plus tôt sera le mieux, j'ai déjà suffisamment loupé de cours comme cela !

-Ok, c'est toi qui vois. Par contre je t'accompagnerai tous les matins et je viendrais te chercher tous les soirs.

Je ne répondis pas à son élan de boy-scout. J'avalais difficilement le truc immonde servi dans mon assiette que l'on osait appeler « lasagnes ». Mais sur le regard insistant de mon père, je me forçai.

Une fois le repas fini. Mon père me regarda droit dans les yeux avec une meilleure mine qu'avant.

-Bella, tu feras la vaisselle s'il te plaît ?

-Et pourquoi c'est moi qui la ferais ?

-Comme cela tu ne te feras pas vomir ! répondit-il dans la foulée.

Je me levais et prit les assiettes que je mis dans l'évier. Pendant que je commençais à laver la vaisselle, mon père se dirigea dans le salon afin de regarder sa précieuse télévision.

_« Et bien ce n'est pas joyeux tout cela ! »_

Daria était revenue !

_« Mon père se prends pour un cow-boy ! »_ répondis-je mentalement.

_« Oh, il fait cela pour ton bien, et si cela peut te faire plaisir, il s'en veux pour la gifle de tout à l'heure. »_

_« Allez, toi aussi tu t'y mets ! Vous vous êtes tous donné le mot pour me contredire ? »_

_« Non ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste que ce n'est pas le vrai méchant de l'histoire. » _

Daria marquait un point à ce propos.

_« De plus tu n'es pas au bout de tes surprises ! »_ s'exclama t-elle.

_« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? Qu'est-ce qui m'attend encore ? »_ demandai-je excédé par tout ce mystère.

_« Lève les yeux ! »_

Je m'exécutai. Oh non mais ce n'était pas possible. Je LE vis au travers de la fenêtre. Il était planté là, à l'autre bout de la rue, me fixant. Il avait les mains dans les poches et me faisait penser à l'image que je voyais de Lui dans mes rêves, sauf qu'ici il paraissait misérable. Je dirai qu'il était encore plus pâle que dans mes souvenirs, et ses yeux étaient marqués par d'épaisses cernes violettes. Il affichait un masque de tristesse. Bref, il était pathétique.

Mais que fichait-il ici ? N'avais-je pas été assez clair tout à l'heure ? La douleur dans ma poitrine qui n'avait certes pas disparue, devînt énorme. J'avais l'impression que l'on s'était emparé de mon cœur pour l'essorer encore et encore. Je l'avais aimé, il m'avais menti puis laissé. Je ne me concentrai que sur ma haine.

_« Ça me rappelle une chanson ! »_ s'exclama Daria.

_« Risin up, back on the street… »_

Je reconnaissais l'air c'était "Eye of The Tiger" de Survivor, mais je n'y prêtais pas cas.

Je jetai le verre que j'étais en train de laver dans l'évier, qui par chance ne se cassa pas, et me précipitai vers la porte d'entrée.

_«Did my time, took my chances… »_

Je l'ouvris brusquement, et sortit.

_«When the distance now I'm back on my feet  
Just a man and his will to survive,  
So many times, it happens too fast,  
You change your passion for glory,  
Don't lose your grip on the dreams of the past,  
You must fight just to keep them alive »._

Je m'avançai vers lui furieusement, il s'avança un peu lui aussi, mais de manière passive.

_«It's the eye of the tiger,  
It's the thrill of the fight,  
Rising up to the challenge of our rival,  
And the last known survivor  
Stalks his prey in the night,  
And he's watching us all in THE EYE OF THE TIGER._

_Bon je te laisse régler ça toute seule, à plus! »_

Je me retrouvais face à lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? demandai-je à la limite de l'explosion.

-Bella il faut que l'on parle, je sais que tu me détestes, mais je te dois des explications, me supplia t-il.

-Te détester ? Le mot est faible. Tu n'es qu'un manipulateur égocentrique, abject et monstrueux. Un salaud de la pire espèce. Je n'en veux pas de tes explications, rappelles toi tu m'as déjà tout dit il y a un peu plus d'un an.

-Bella, tout ce que je t'ai dit le jour où je suis parti, n'était que mensonges. J'ai agit comme un lâche, je n'aurais jamais dut t'abandonner. Mais à ce moment là, je n'ai vu que cette solution pour te protéger. J'ai eu tellement peur de te perdre le jour où Jasper t'as attaqué et je m'étais dit que tu méritais tellement mieux qu'un suceur de sang pour compagnon. Je sais aujourd'hui que de t'avoir laissée était la pire des choses et je m'en voudrais toujours…

Il avait baissait le regard, et affichait un air coupable. Une partie de moi voulu le croire et que je me jette dans ses bras qui m'avaient tant manqué. Mais il ne le fallait pas. Il essayait de me manipuler et je ne me laisserai plus jamais faire.

-Qu'attends tu ? Que je te plaigne ? Pauvre petite sangsue toute triste !

J'avais adopté un ton mélangeant l'ironie, le mépris et la colère. L'Autre avait l'air d'avoir reçu un coup, mais je n'en fit pas cas et continuais.

-Tu ne m'auras plus avec tes belles paroles ! C'est sûr que je t'en veux pour ton manque de couilles d'il y a un an, mais je t'en veux encore plus d'être intervenu il y a une semaine. J'ai du mal à l'avouer, mais il y a un an tout ce que je voulais c'était faire ma vie avec toi, j'avais cru stupidement que tu m'aimais, et , comme une idiote je t'avais donné mon cœur, que tu as pris pour le détruire. Tu m'as détruite. Je ne suis plus rien maintenant par ta faute. Tout ce que je voulais c'était de pouvoir crever en paix ! Mais il a fallut que tu t'en mêle. Qu'est ce que tu attends de moi à la fin ? Pourquoi tu me fais subir tout cela ? Qu'est ce que je t'ai fait bon sang pour que tu t'acharnes autant à me faire souffrir ?

Je sentais des larmes perler aux coins de mes yeux. J'étais excédé de tout cela.

-Bella je suis tellement désolé et choqué que tu puisses penser que je me suis joué de toi et que mon seul but est de te faire souffrir. Rien que de m'imaginer ta mort me terrasse littéralement, et je n'y survivrai pas. Je ne t'ai jamais menti sur mes sentiments à ton égard. Que puis-je faire pour te le prouver ?

Son ténor était difficilement perceptible, il paraissait démuni et portait toute la souffrance de ce monde dans ses yeux. L'ancienne Bella n'aurait pas supporté cette vision.

-Barres toi et laisses moi tranquille ! Après tout « ça sera comme si tu n'avais jamais existé » d'après tes propres mots.

-Tu comptes recommencer ? demanda t-il dans un murmure.

Je compris qu'il parlait de ma tentative de suicide.

-Oui ! Et je ne me louperais pas la prochaine fois ! sifflai-je.

-Alors je reste !

Il avait adopté un ton déterminé et avait prit un regard dur.

-Comme tu veux ! De toute façon tu n'arriveras pas à m'en empêcher cette fois ! Tu ne m'auras pas avec ton baratin et ta fausse culpabilité !

Je serrai mes poings au maximum par la rage que cela déclenchait en moi.

-Oui je me sens coupable. Je me sens coupable que tu puisses penser toutes ces choses. Je me sens coupable que tu ne crois pas en mon amour, il se mit à sangloter. Je t'aime tellement, pourquoi tu ne veux pas le croire.

Il tomba sur ces genoux à mes pieds. Il enroula ses bras autour de ma taille et posa sa tête sur mon ventre.

-Pardonnes moi… pitié… je suis tellement désolé… Je t'en supplie... Je te demande pardon… s'il te plaît reprends moi. Laisses-moi t'aimer… Je ne te laisserai plus ma Bella, je te le promets…pardon…pardon…

Il sanglotait. Sa voix était brisée et saccadée. Une partie de moi voulut le prendre dans mes bras. J'en pleurais tellement le spectacle était insoutenable et pathétique. La douleur dans mon cœur fut si forte que j'avais l'impression qu'elle allait m'aspirer dans les ténèbres. L'ancienne Bella voulait le reprendre, le rassurer, le serrer dans ses bras. Mais je n'en fis rien. Au lieu de cela, je pris ses bras autour de ma taille et desserra son étreinte. Il leva la tête, me regardant avec tellement de peine et de souffrance que j'en ressentais de la pitié.

-Non Edward, jamais je ne te pardonnerai et jamais plus je te ferai confiance, murmurai-je dans un souffle.

Le fait d'avoir prononcé son prénom, m'avait fait mal et avait ravivé d'anciens souvenirs trop douloureux. Je partis en direction de chez moi, le laissant planté là.

Mon père était sur le pas de la porte, il devait attendre probablement là depuis le début. Je vis qu'il avait les yeux humides. Une fois rentré, il ferma la porte et pendant que je montais les escaliers, me demanda :

-Tu veux en parler ?

-NON, FOUT MOI LA PAIX ! hurlai-je

Une fois dans ma chambre je me dirigeai vers ma fenêtre. Je LE vis me fixant avec tristesse. Je la fermai alors et mis le loquet tout en le regardant furieusement. Il comprendrait le message.

Je m'effondrai sur mon lit, et éclatai en sanglot dans mon oreiller, retombant dans une crise de panique comme celle que j'avais vécu à l'hôpital, sauf que celle-ci resta muette.

*****

**Alors maintenant je veux plein de commentaires ! Avez-vous aimé, détesté ou trouvez cela moyen ?**

**Est-ce que ce chapitre répond à vos attentes ? Trouvez vous que je suis allé trop loin ? Pas assez ? Que tout cela fait trop cliché ? Allez-y je prends tout même le négatif. Pour vous dire, je fais même lire cette fic à ma mère, donc je prend très bien les critiques !xD**

**Le prochain chapitre sera un Charlie P.O.V car je trouve qu'il n'y en a pas beaucoup sur lui.**

**Réponses aux reviews, qui m'ont toutes fait très plaisir :**

**Merci à,****x8-twilight-8x****, axelle, Lizzie-LoveThem (un commentaire par chapitre ça fait très plaisir, merci), Le petit lait au sucre (Je suis désolé de t'avoir dégoutée d'Edward mais j'apprécie ton soutient), scarlet-rose, sita(Désolé de t'avoir fait verser ta larme. Pour Daria, comme elle le dit si bien à chaque fois, tu verras patience. C'est ma petite intrigue. Mais j'aime bien l'image que tu te fais d'elle et tu as à moitié raison sur son aspect. En tout cas merci.),**

**Merci à Li-Lys-x3 et Nienna-lo (J'espère que j'arriverais à te convaincre pour Daria en temps venu, mais comme je l'avais dit précédemment, elle fait parti de l'intrigue secondaire. Mais merci, et ton soutient de longues date me fait chaud au cœur.)**


	9. Chapitre Bonus:Fantasme

**Alors voilà j'avais dit qu'au bout de 100 reviews, il y aurait un chapitre lemoné. Et bien je suis désolée, je n'ai pas pu attendre. Il faut dire que pour le dernier chapitre, j'ai reçu plus de commentaires que d'habitude et cela m'a encouragé à l'écrire et à le poster plus vite. Donc merci à tous (remerciement en fin de page comme d'habitude.). Alors vous allez me dire « Comment ? Un lemon Edward/Bella ? Avec ce qui s'est passé ! » Et moi je vous réponds bonne lecture ! Au fait RATED M pour ceux qui n'auraient pas compris .**

****

Chapitre Bonus : Fantasme

P.O.V Edward

Je suis rentré chez moi, après ma confrontation avec ma Bella. Je me suis isolé dans ma chambre, dans l'obscurité. J'étais en position fœtale sur le sol. Il n'y avait pas de mot pour décrire mon désespoir et ma tristesse. Si j'avais été humain, je me serrais saoulé en espérant que cela permette à la douleur de se dissiper. Si j'avais été humain, j'aurais pu pleurer. Si j'avais été humain, je n'aurais jamais eu recourt à la fuite, et j'aurais pu aimer ma Bella comme elle le méritait et librement. Mais non ! Je n'étais qu'un monstre et ma seule rédemption de mon état, était la souffrance.

C'en était assez ! Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose. Il fallait que je lui prouve mon amour. Je me levai et sautai par la fenêtre. Je me mis à courir à toute vitesse à travers la forêt en direction de la maison de ma Bella. Elle était ma vie, et le seul endroit où je devais me trouver était à ses côtés. J'arrivais enfin devant chez elle. Tout était éteint, seule la lune éclairait une petite partie de la façade.

Je me hissai jusqu'à sa fenêtre. Je la vis en train de dormir. C'était la vision d'un ange. Je forçai la serrure sans un bruit et rentrai dans sa chambre. Je vis que ses joues étaient rougies sûrement par le fait qu'elle ait pleuré. Elle était étendue là, plus vulnérable que jamais.

« -Edward… »

Entendre mon nom murmuré dans son sommeil réchauffa mon cœur mort. J'aurai même juré que celui-ci rebattait. Je m'avançai prés d'elle. Je pouvais entendre son cœur battre à un rythme régulier et sa respiration était calme et apaisante. J'approchais ma main de son visage, lui prenant une mèche de cheveux pour la placer derrière son oreille. Je contemplais son si beau visage qui m'avait tellement manqué. Comment avais-je pu abandonner cette vision. Je m'allongeai à ses cotés, pouvant ainsi sentir son souffle chaud caresser mon visage.

J'aurais pu rester comme cela pendant des heures. Elle se mit sur le dos. Je caressais ses cheveux doucement pour ne pas la réveiller. Enfin, je voulais la réveiller mais pas comme cela. Je voulais avoir la chance de pouvoir l'embrasser avant qu'elle ne me rejette à nouveau. Je me penchai alors sur ses lèvres entrouvertes pour y poser les miennes. Elle gémit à ce contact mais ne se réveilla pas. Je me mis à parcourir son visage de chastes baisers recueillant ainsi sur ses joues le sel de ses larmes séchées. Son cœur se mit légèrement à accélérer et ses lèvres recherchèrent les miennes. Ma Bella était à demi consciente.

J'approfondis mon baiser, le rendant plus passionné. Je l'embrassais comme si ma vie en dépendait. Son cœur adopta une mélodie effrénée. Ses bras m'entourèrent, et elle répondit à mon baiser. Je savais que maintenant, elle était complètement réveillée. Une de mes mains caressait ses cheveux pendant que je fis glisser l'autre sur son dos. Nos langues s'emmêlèrent dans la plus douce des valses. Elle voulu resserrer son étreinte, je retirai alors les couvertures qui nous séparaient répondant à sa demande d'être plus proche.

Je mis fin à notre baiser, la laissant reprendre son souffle. J'embrassais son cou, descendant vers sa clavicule. La tentation de plonger mes dents dans sa chair était grande mais mon désir pour ma douce était bien plus fort. Je me mis à suçoter sa peau, appréciant sa saveur fruitée. Elle avait le parfum et le goût des anges. Ma main, qui précédemment caressait sa chevelure soyeuse, se plaça sur son sein gauche. Je pouvais sentir sous ma paume son cœur battre. La respiration de ma Bella était de plus en plus saccadée. Je déboutonnai le haut de son pyjama à un rythme que je voulais lent. Je ne voulais pas la brusquer. Tout en continuant d'embrasser la naissance de son cou, j'écartai les pans de sa chemise et glissai ma main gauche toujours sur son sein gauche mais cette fois ci sans la barrière de tissu. Je sentis son mamelon se durcir à ce contact. Je me redressais, admirant ainsi la poitrine splendide de ma déesse. J'enlevai mon tee-shirt et vins me lover sur son corps brulant de désir. Je sentais mon sexe se durcir de plus en plus, au point que cela en devenait douloureux.

Je ressaisis ses lèvres langoureusement. Ses mains se mirent à se déplacer sur mon torse. Je pouvais sentir son envie. Son bassin se pressa contre le mien, elle voulait plus de contacts, je ne pouvais pas faire machine arrière mais de toute manière je ne le voulais pas. Tout en lui prodiguant plusieurs baisers, je descendis le long de son cou. J'embrassais ensuite ses seins parfaits, jouant avec ma langue sur ses extrémités. Ma Bella laissa échapper un râle de plaisir.

-Edward… oh mon Dieu…

Elle était haletante et ses gémissements me transportèrent dans un monde surréaliste. J'embrassais son ventre. Je voulais parcourir chaque partie de son corps avec ma bouche. Mes mains firent glisser son bas de pyjama le long de ses cuisses. Je me redressais pour l'enlever complètement. Je pouvais voir à quel point elle était humide à travers le tissu de sa culotte. Son odeur m'enivra au point que je sentais ma raison me quitter. Mon Dieu, qu'elle était belle, étendue là à ma merci. Elle était complètement offerte à moi.

Je me remis à embrasser son ventre tendu par ses rapides respirations. Mes mains tracèrent le contour de sa culotte et faisaient des vas et viens sur l'origine de son humidité.

-Edward … s'il te plaît…

Je sentais que ces quelques mots prononcés par ma Bella lui avaient demandés beaucoup d'efforts. Je retirais le bout de tissu lentement et délicatement, non sans prendre du plaisir à cette douce torture que je lui infligeais.

Je pouvais sentir son corps en ébullition. Son dos s'arqua. Je descendis vers son intimité et commença à l'embrasser. Je reçu une plainte de plaisir en réponse. Je pouvais enfin la goûter. Elle était exquise, succulente et entièrement mienne. Je fis parcourir ma langue vers son centre du plaisir. J'entendis son cri étouffé. Ses muscles se tendirent et son corps était parcouru de spasmes. J'embrassais ses lèvres intimes me délectant de son divin arôme et de cette magnifique sensation. C'était comme si, ma douce était un instrument de musique dont j'étais le seul à savoir en jouer, et dont la mélodie était la plus belle jamais entendu en ce monde.

Je sentis son corps se tendre fortement, puis se cambrer dans un cri retenu. Je me relevais, et vis mon ange reprendre son souffle. Son regard fiévreux plongea dans le mien.

-Par pitié…Edward…prends moi.

Je ne pouvais pas résister à cela. Je retirai mon pantalon et mon boxer dans la foulée à vitesse vampirique. Je vins sur elle et embrassai son cou puis plaquai mes lèvres sur les siennes. Ma main gauche emprisonna la sienne. Elle me plaqua à elle avec sa jambe droite qu'elle positionna sur le haut de mes cuisses. Elle pressa son sexe trempée de désir sur mon érection. Je laissai échapper un grognement et elle un gémissement.

Je la pénétrai avec douceur ce qui lui fit émettre un feulement. La sensation d'être en elle était divine. Ma main droite caressait son dos, pendant que sa main gauche serrait la mienne. Ma bouche faisait des allers retours entre sa bouche et la naissance de son cou. Elle était mienne et je sentais chaque parcelle de son corps s'enflammer au fur et à mesure que j'allais en elle.

-Edward…Edward… s'il te plaît…plus fort…s'il te plaît

Je m'exécutais tout en veillant à ne pas être trop brutal. Ses gémissements étaient de plus en plus rapprochés et fort, je l'embrassai avec fougue étouffant ainsi ses cris pour ne pas réveiller son père. Je sentais que j'allais venir en elle mais je voulais qu'elle jouisse. Je la serrai plus fort contre moi, je sentis tous ses muscles se contracter. Sa main droite se crispa sur mon épaule. Je la sentis se resserrer autour de moi ce qui provoqua ma propre délivrance. Je me déversai en elle atteignant l'extase. Nous gémirent à l'unisson. C'était le paradis. Son corps se ramolli et se détendis. Je l'embrassais tendrement la laissant respirer. Nous étions à nouveau réunis et nous allions parfaitement l'un avec l'autre. Je me retirai d'elle avec délicatesse, même si j'aurais voulu rester dans cette position pour l'éternité. Je me mis à fixer ses magnifiques prunelles couleur chocolat.

-Ma Bella si seulement tu savais combien je t'aime, combien tu comptes pour moi, combien je ferai tout mon possible pour toi. Tu me rends fou. Je suis ivre de toi, j'ai tellement besoin de toi.

-Edward tout va bien ?

Je rouvris les yeux. J'étais toujours recroquevillé sur le sol de ma chambre, Alice se tenait face à moi inquiète de me voir ainsi.

-S'il te plaît Alice, j'ai besoin d'être un peu seul.

-D'accord, mais n'hésites pas à venir me voir si ça ne va pas.

Elle quitta la pièce, me laissant dans ma solitude et ma misère. Si j'avais été humain, je serais dans les bras de ma Bella à l'heure qu'il est. Mais je n'étais qu'un monstre trop lâche pour affronter les difficultés de ma vie.

****

**Ah je le sens vous m'en voulez, une petite review pour me dire combien vous me détestez ? (je prends tout !lol)**

**Alors oui rien de tout ceci n'était réel, on est juste rentré dans le plus grand fantasme d'Edward. Par contre c'est la première fois que j'écris un lemon et je ne sais pas du tout si cela répondait à vos attentes. N'hésitez pas à critiquer.**

**Bon ce chapitre n'est pas de grande importance vis-à-vis de l'histoire, mais je trouvais intéressant d'exploiter l'envie d'Edward envers Bella.**

**Maintenant passons aux remerciements :**

**nanie08 : En fait Charlie n'a pas vraiment pitié d'Edward, il est surtout horrifié de voir sa fille agir ainsi, mais ça tu le verras dans le prochain chapitre qui est je le rappelle un P.O.V Charlie. En tout cas merci pour ton soutient.**

**scarlet-rose : Ne t'inquiètes pas j'ai tout pré. Merci.**

**Mrs Esmée Cullen : Ton idée de Bella se jetant de la falaise en moto est pas mal, mais ce n'est pas ce que j'avais prévue, et puis Charlie s'est débarrassé de cet engin. ;-)**

**axelle : Tu verras pour Daria. Par ne t'en fais pas, Edward ne compte pas repartir et abandonner à nouveau sa Bella. Bon pour l'instant, c'est vrai qu'il se contente de fantasmer, mais ne t'inquiètes pas il va s'accrocher.**

**Wenetgogo : Je ne peux pas te dire si Bella va garder cet aspect ou pas car je gâcherais l'intrigue. Je suis désolée mais on peut toujours attendre un miracle ;-)**

**Ly-Lys-x3 : Il fallait que Bella s'en prenne d'abord aux Cullen pour qu'il y ait l'effet de surprise.**

**En tout cas merci à vous tous, et merci aussi à : lily-halle, edgounette, Lizzie-LoveThem, x8-twilight-x8, Stepf1804, mely3969, sophiebelier(moi aussi je suis bélier lol (pardon !)), steph3807, Nienna-lo, Ananaxtra, annecullen69, Lapda, Katy, PiaPink, Artas, Shaeffer, bellaagain(pas trop déçu j'espère), arwen, ninie77 et jubern.**


	10. Chapitre 7:La guerre selon Charlie Swan

**Tout d'abord un grand, grand désolé pour cet horrible retard qui mériterait que l'on me lapide sur la place publique du village ! Non je n'ai pas abandonné ma fic et je ne l'abandonnerai JAMAIS (cela dit en passant j'ai fait un plan et en tout et pour tout il devrait y avoir 30 à 32 chapitres). Je vous dois une explication.**

**Alors voilà tout d'abord le Word 2007 de mon ordi m'a planté, la version d'évaluation à expiré, j'ai voulu alors acheter une nouvelle clé pensant que ça ne dépasserai pas les 40 euros et là horreur ! La clé du produit coûte environ 280 euros minimum. J'adore écrire mais là il y a des limites. Alors je suis obligé d'écrire sur le Word version 2003 (qui est pas plus mal d'ailleurs !) qui se trouve sur l'ordi portable. Bon vous allez me dire où est le problème ?**

**Et bien j'ai plus la flemme d'écrire sur le portable que sur l'ordi ! C'est con mais bon d'ailleurs, maintenant je répondrais aux reviews par mail sauf les anonymes qui auront le droit à la réponse publique. Donc pour ce chapitre je réponds à tout le monde en fin de page mais pour le prochain ce ne sera que les anonymes. **

**Deuxième raison, bien meilleure d'ailleurs, j'ai passé le permis de conduire. Et vous ne savez pas quoi ? Et bien il y a désormais un danger de plus sur la route. Je l'ai eu du premier coup, bon après quand même 50 heures de conduites et trois ans passé au code lol. Je ne suis pas douée je le reconnais ! Mais je me soigne.**

**Bon voilà le POV Charlie que j'ai bien aimé écrire, je ne sais pas si ça vous le fait, mais j'ai tendance à m'identifier à fond au personnage. Du coup, j'ai de la peine pour lui ********. J'adore ce type. Bonne lecture enjoy !**

***

Chapitre 7 : La guerre selon Charlie Swan

Charlie P.O.V

Hier, Bella était rentré à la maison. J'avais passée une semaine épouvantable et je pouvais sentir que le pire allait venir.

Je repense encore à cet état d'euphorie dans lequel je me trouvais le jour de son anniversaire au matin. Je pensais qu'il y avait enfin un mieux, qu'elle reprenait le dessus. Je me rappelle que je m'étais réjouie auprès de Billy, parce que ma fille m'avait parlé pendant cinq minutes et m'avait dit qu'elle m'aimait.

Quel con !

Cette année a été l'enfer pour elle, et au lieu de la soutenir, de la consoler, et d'affronter les émois d'une adolescente en pleurs, je n'ai absolument rien fait. Je suis sheriff de cette ville et je n'ai pas réussi à gérer la situation avec Bella. Je n'ai jamais été doué pour le relationnel, et j'ai préféré adopter la politique de l'autruche quitte à laisser Bella sombrer dans un gouffre sans fin. Je suis le con qui laisse sa fille faire les bars miteux et fréquenter des individus peu-fréquentable. Je suis le con qui laisse sa fille dépérir au fil des jours, ne bougeant même pas un sourcil quand celle-ci se fait vomir après chaque repas. Je suis le con qui se contente de hocher les épaules quand son ex-femme lui annonce que leur fille à couché avec le fiancé de cette dernière.

Bon sang ! J'aurais du crier, réagir, la menacer, faire quelque chose qu'un père ferait. Mais au lieu de cela, j'étais resté dans mon monde, ma petite vie tranquille « métro, boulot, dodo » pendant que Bella agonisait. J'ai agit avec elle, comme un étranger l'aurait fait, et encore ! Je suis certain qu'un inconnu lui aurait tendu la main.

Les premiers mois, je me donnais l'impression d'être relativement présent. Mais au fond de moi, je savais très bien que tout ceci était une manière vaine de me conforter dans mon rôle. Je prenais de ses nouvelles, je faisais la cuisine à sa place, je lui avais proposé plusieurs fois mon écoute. Je me rends compte aujourd'hui que ces tentatives d'approche étaient superficielles. J'étais embêté et dépassé par la situation. Alors j'ai agit lâchement. J'ai reporté la faute sur le fils Cullen. Bien sûr que c'était de sa faute, mais était-ce bien nécessaire de perdre mon temps à le maudire plutôt que de m'occuper de ma fille ?

Une autre de mes excuses était que j'avais trop peur de la perdre, que je ne voulais pas la braquer ou la faire souffrir d'avantage, alors qu'en réalité je l'avais déjà perdue.

J'avais préféré me réfugier dans mon travail car les situations que je rencontrais m'étaient impersonnelles. Je me sens tellement coupable aujourd'hui d'avoir eu cette attitude. J'avais ma part de responsabilité dans la décadence de Bella et je ne pourrais jamais rattraper mes erreurs.

Je suis un monstre d'égoïsme ayant trop peur du conflit, mais pire je n'avais pas eu une once d'empathie pour elle. Je savais ce qu'un échec amoureux infligeait, je l'avais vécu avec Renée et je n'avais pas été capable de soutenir ma fille lorsque cela lui est arrivé. Bordel !

Je me rappellerais toute ma vie du coup de téléphone de l'hôpital m'annonçant que ma fille se trouvait aux urgences parce qu'elle avait tenté de mettre fin à ses jours et qu'elle se trouvait entre la vie et la mort. J'avais roulé le plus vite possible pour arriver à l'hôpital. Le pire était que parmi la peur et l'inquiétude j'avais ressenti du soulagement. L'idée que c'était la fin d'un calvaire m'avait rapidement traversé l'esprit. Je m'en voulais d'avoir ressenti cela ne serait ce qu'une seconde. J'étais tellement obnubilé par ma petite personne que j'avais négligé ma fille et l'avait poussé à commettre l'irréparable.

Mais encore, à ce moment là j'ai reporté la faute sur le fils Cullen. Certes, je le hais pour le fait qu'il l'ait abandonné, mais il l'avait sauvé alors que moi je l'avais laissée mourir.

C'était pourtant prévisible, elle s'était coupé du monde, n'avait plus de respect pour elle-même. Il était évident qu'elle allait faire une connerie. Quand le médecin m'avais dit que ce n'était pas un appel à l'aide, j'avais pensé que les appels à l'aide, elle les avait fait pendant toute l'année.

J'ai alors fait ce que je pensais le meilleur, faire les démarches nécessaires pour l'envoyer dans un centre où des gens qualifiés auraient pu s'occuper d'elle. J'avais encore une fois opté pour la facilité. Et ce qui devais arriver arriva, je me la suis mise à dos. Elle se sentait trahie par mon geste. C'était normal, je ne l'avais pas habituée à agir de quelques manières que ce soit. C'était moi l'autorité, c'était à moi de la guider. J'essayais tant bien que mal de rattraper mon retard dans l'éducation de ma fille.

Le docteur Cullen m'avait, cependant, ouvert les yeux sur le fait que je faisais fausse route sur la solution du problème. Et il avait raison. Même si je m'étais comporté comme un étranger envers ma fille durant cette année, je la connaissais. Aucun psychiatre, calmant ou autre traitement ne pouvait mieux l'aider que moi. Il fallait que je prenne mon courage à deux mains pour prendre le taureau par les cornes !

J'avais tenté de frapper cet Edward de malheur, et même si je m'étais raté au point de m'en faire mal, cet élan de folie m'avait fait un bien fou. J'affichais mon rôle clairement. C'était à moi de fixer les règles, c'était à moi de gérer tout cela. Il fallait que je reprenne le contrôle, en commençant pas éloigner tous ceux qui lui ont fait du mal.

Le matin suivant le drame, je suis rentré chez moi, après que Carlisle se soit occupé de ma main blessée. J'avais alors découvert le carnage qu'il y avait dans la salle de bain. Il y avait beaucoup de sang, une veste que je ne connaissais pas baignait dedans. Une lame de rasoir ensanglantée était dans le lavabo. Je ne compris pas ce qu'il se passa dans ma tête à ce moment là, mais mon premier reflex fut de tout nettoyer. Je jetai la veste aux ordures, et je me mis à frotter aussi fort que je pouvais pour faire disparaître tout ce sang. Je me rendais compte que j'avais manqué de peu de perdre ma fille. Je m'étais imaginé la découvrant morte dans cette marre. J'avais craqué. Je m'étais mis à pleurer comme jamais je n'avais pleuré avant. Je lui en voulais d'avoir fait ça mais celui qui était à blâmer c'était moi.

Je pris alors les choses en main. J'avais relégué mes responsabilités professionnelles à mon adjoint pour m'occuper de ma fille. Car c'était elle qui comptait plus que tout, et je m'en étais enfin rendu compte. Je m'étais rendu en tant que civil dans ce bar où elle allait à Port Angeles. Tout le monde la connaissait là bas, elle passait pour une fille facile se shootant avec tout et n'importe quoi. J'avais des envies de meurtres en entendant ces porcs parler de ma fille de cette manière. On m'avait donné le nom et l'adresse d'un type avec qui elle traînait souvent. J'y étais allé. J'avais été choqué par ce que j'avais vu en me rendant là bas. L'homme en question, qui se prénommait Rick, était affalé sur un divan complètement stone, entouré de deux jeunes adolescentes à moitié nues et dans un état second. Elles n'avaient même pas remarquées que j'étais présent. Je n'imaginais pas mon bébé fréquentant ce genre d'individus.

J'avais parlé avec ce camé. Ce qu'il m'avait dit m'a retourné l'estomac. Il m'a raconté que Bella était une de ses clientes préférées et il n'avait pas hésité à me détailler ce qu'elle faisait pour payer sa dope. Il prenait un malin plaisir à me narguer car je m'étais présenté comme le père de Bella. Ce que Rick ne savait pas, c'était ce que je faisais dans la vie. J'aurai pu assassiner ce type en le rouant de coup, mais je pris sur moi. Elle avait besoin de moi, il ne fallait pas que je dérape. En sortant de ce lieu j'appelais donc un collègue exerçant à Port Angeles pour lui donner l'adresse tout en lui disant qu'il y avait un dealer à cueillir, et qu'il pouvait en profiter pour se défouler un peu si l'envie le prenait. Le problème était résolu en ce qui concernait ce connard.

Une fois rentré chez moi, j'étais monté dans la chambre de Bella, je m'étais allongé sur son lit et j'avais craqué de longues heures, pleurant toutes les larmes de mon corps en suppliant pour que l'on me rende mon bébé, mon petit ange innocent. J'avais mal d'avoir vu et entendu toutes ces choses. Et c'est le corps parcouru de spasmes que je m'endormis.

Le lendemain j'avais rendue visite à Bella, j'avais été dur avec elle. Il fallait qu'elle comprenne que j'étais désormais là, que plus jamais je ne me déroberais face à elle et à ses problèmes. Bien sûr, elle n'aimait pas cela. Mais je m'en fichais, je voulais la retrouver et la sauver. Peu importait qu'elle me haïsse, l'essentiel était qu'elle aille mieux.

Le restant de la semaine j'avais entre autre rendue visite à ma fille, reçu le soutient de Carlisle et de sa femme Esmée, ce qui me surprit et Billy était venu me rendre visite sans son fils. C'était Sam Uley qui l'avait accompagné. J'avais demandé pourquoi Jacob n'était pas venu, mais je n'ai obtenu que des réponses vaseuses et des sourires gêné des deux indiens. Qu'avait il bien pu se passer entre lui et ma fille pour qu'il ne vienne pas quand elle n'était pas là ? Je ne m'attardai cependant pas sur le mystère.

J'avais tenté plusieurs fois d'appeler Renée. Elle avait répondu une fois. Je lui avais dit ce que Bella avait fait, je lui avais dit qu'elle avait besoin de sa mère, mais celle-ci m'a fait comprendre qu'elle n'avait plus de fille. Après ce coup de fil, elle n'a plus répondu à mes appels.

La veille de son retour, j'avais rangé toutes ses affaires à leur place. J'avais changé les draps du lit car j'avais dormis dedans toutes les nuits. J'étais anxieux, je me demandais comment serait la vie à la maison. Et puis une idée vint me traverser l'esprit, et si elle recommençait. Je ne pouvais pas la surveiller 24 heures sur 24. Et si elle profitait du moment où je m'endormirai pour retenter de se suicider ? Je me mis à cacher, tous les couteaux, les médicaments, les clés de voiture, les détergents et le plus important, mon arme de service. Non, je le sentais, la vie n'allait pas être simple.

Hier je suis donc allé chercher Bella à l'hôpital. Outre un accueil plutôt froid, j'avais été plutôt choqué de voir qu'elle avait jeté tous les présents, que les Cullen lui avaient offert, dans le coin de sa chambre. Elle n'en paraissait pas gênée.

Carlisle nous avait salué tout en nous disant qu'une surprise attendait Bella sur le parking. Le docteur me regarda alors de manière à exprimer que je devais garder mon sang froid. J'espérais juste ne pas croiser son bâtard de fils. Une fois arrivé sur le parking, je vis les enfants du docteur faisant accueil à ma fille. Je ressentais de la colère en remarquant que ce petit avorton était là, mais je décidai de me contenir. Ils n'étaient pas là pour moi mais pour Bella. Elle avait besoin de soutient, de plus Alice et Emmet étaient venu chaque jour pour lui tenir compagnie, ils s'inquiétaient pour elle, et si il y avait une chance que Bella aille mieux grâce à eux, ce n'était pas moi qui allait cracher dessus !

Bella se tourna vers moi. Elle avait l'air contente.

-Papa, peux tu m'attendre deux minutes, je dois parler à mes amis ! me dit-elle d'une façon plutôt enjouée.

Cela ne me dit rien qui vaille. Elle avait jeté tous leurs cadeaux, et elle les appelait « ses amis » ? Peut-être étais-je trop paranoïaque ?

-Je t'attendrai dans la voiture, lui répondis-je.

Je me dirigeais donc vers mon véhicule. Pourtant je sentais que quelque chose clochait. Si j'avais su ! Une fois installé derrière le volant je surveillai la scène.

Et ce que je vis me fit froid dans le dos. Je ne sais pas qui était cette personne insultant les enfants Cullen mais ça ne pouvait pas être ma fille. Je n'entendais pas tout mais j'arrivais à capter certaines bribes.

« -Si tu savais toutes les fois où je me voyais t'éclater la tête contre un mur, si seulement cela avait été possible. Mais étant donné que j'avais la menace de l'asile au dessus de la tête, j'ai fermé ma gueule ! »

Je n'arrivais pas à croire que ce soit Bella qui ait prononcé ces mots. D'où provenait cette violence ?

Je voyais la petite Alice, la mine déconfite. Cette image me toucha, j'aimais beaucoup cette gamine. Même si c'était une adolescente, je la voyais comme une enfant tout comme je voyais Bella il y a un an.

Tous la regardaient choqués et peinés, sauf la grande Rosalie qui lui lançait un regard rempli de haine. Bella se dirigea vers la voiture. L'Autre minable a décidé de lui courir après, mais Bella ne s'est pas retourné et a jeté derrière elle des morceaux de papiers. Cullen a alors stoppé sa course et s'est mit à genoux pour les ramasser tout en affichant un air meurtrie.

Bella rentra dans la voiture. Je démarrais tout de suite gêné par la situation. Ma fille était responsable de toute cette tristesse.

J'étais d'autant plus mal à l'aise de la voir sourire. Elle leur avait fait du mal gratuitement, et paraissait sans état d'âme. Ma fille m'était étrangère, et aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, du haut de ses 19 ans, elle arrivait à me faire peur.

Le trajet me paru plus long dut à l'ambiance pesante qui régnait dans la voiture. Quand nous rentrâmes à la maison, je décidai de mettre les choses au clair.

-Bella…

-Quoi ?

-Euh…Je t'ai entendu parler aux enfants Cullen. Je trouve que tu as été vraiment injuste envers eux.

Je prenais des pincettes avec elle, je voulais instaurer un dialogue. Elle me regarda surprise.

-Attends une seconde, je te préviens que tu as essayé de casser la figure de l'Autre, et là, tu es en train de me faire la morale car tu trouves que je leur ai mal parlé ! C'est la meilleure !

C'est vrai que je n'avais pas été tendre avec eux et notamment avec Lui mais tous mes actes étaient justifiés. Je sentais que Bella commençait à se braquer, et qu'il n'allait pas être possible de lui faire entendre raison. Cependant je ne pouvais pas encore une fois rester planté là et ne rien dire.

-Primo, je ne t'ai pas élevée comme cela. Secundo je n'apprécie pas le fils Cullen, certes, mais c'est uniquement parce qu'il t'a fait souffrir. Mais je te signale qu'Alice et Emmet n'ont pas cessé de prendre de tes nouvelles. Esmée appelait à la maison pour savoir comment tu allais et si je tenais le coup. Quant à Carlisle, il a tout fait pour que tu n'ailles pas dans cet asile et il a fait son maximum pour toi.

-Asile où toi, mon propre père, a voulu m'envoyer ! répondit-elle.

C'était maintenant clair, rien de ce que je lui dirai ne la ferai changer d'avis sur son attitude. Je remis mon uniforme de père autoritaire.

-Ecoutes, je n'ai pas à me justifier, je suis ton père et j'ai fait ce qu'il me paraissait le mieux à cet instant. Et en voyant comment tu as traité ceux qui t'ont soutenu dans cette épreuve, je me demande encore si cela n'aurait pas été la meilleure solution. Tu es devenu tellement insensible, hautaine et haineuse. Je ne te reconnais pas.

-Je me suis rendue compte que je ne pouvais faire confiance à personne, et si tu ne comprends pas à qui je fais allusion, je te conseille de te regarder dans une glace et tu auras ta réponse ! Tu n'as pas à me faire la morale, parce que pendant dix neuf ans tu n'as rien fait pour moi. J'étais le boulet accroché à ta cheville ! Tu ne t'es jamais battu pour moi. Quand ma mère a décidé de m'emmener avec elle, tu n'as rien dit, tu t'es contenté de hocher de la tête car tu avais trop peur du conflit. A moins qu'à cette époque j'importais si peu pour toi que tu ne voyais pas l'intérêt de t'affirmer en tant que père ! Peu importe, le fait est que maintenant tu prends ton pied à jouer ce rôle que tu ne mérites pas. Tu es peut être mon père mais tu n'as jamais agit comme tel. Je n'ai pas à m'excuser d'avoir agit de la sorte. Après tout je ne suis que ta salope de fille, tel que tu m'as élevée !

Sans que je le veuille vraiment, ma main valide, c'est-à-dire la gauche vint s'écraser violemment sur la joue de Bella. Mon corps à réagit plus vite que mes pensées. Je m'en voulu instantanément mais n'en montrai rien. Bella me regarda furieusement, des larmes perlant aux coins de ses yeux. Une marque rouge commençait à faire son apparition. C'était la première fois que je frappais ma fille.

-Montes dans ta chambre ! TOUT DE SUITE ! hurlai-je.

Elle s'exécuta. La situation me dépassait complètement. Elle avait raison, je ne m'étais jamais battu pour elle, jusqu'à maintenant. Je sentais mes mains trembler. Mon cœur battait fort. Je sentais des larmes couler sur mes joues. Il fallait que je parle à quelqu'un.

Je pris le téléphone, et appelait la seule personne qui pouvait m'aider dans cette situation. Carlisle Cullen. Il m'avait donné son numéro de portable au cas où la situation dégénérait comme c'était le cas en ce moment. Peut être allait t-il être furieux, de ce que Bella avait dit à ses enfants, peut être ne voudrait il plus avoir affaire à nous. Je composais néanmoins le numéro. Au bout de trois tonalités Carlisle répondit.

-Allô ?

-Carlisle, c'est moi Charlie.

Je m'attendais à ce qu'il raccroche, mais il n'en fit rien.

-Je peux entendre à votre voix que quelque chose ne va pas, me dit il de façon douce et compréhensive.

-Je tenais d'abord à vous présenter mes excuses pour la façon dont Bella à réagit envers vos enfants. Je n'aurai jamais imaginé qu'elle puisse un jour être aussi mauvaise. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, je suis perdu…

-Charlie, écoutez moi. Bella est en colère. Elle est en colère contre vous, en colère contre nous, en colère contre elle-même... On pouvait se douter qu'elle n'irait pas mieux tout de suite.

-Oui mais c'est pire qu'avant. Ce n'est pas ma fille. Je ne la reconnais pas, je n'y arrive pas…

-C'est toujours votre fille, elle est perdue et c'est vous qui devez lui montrer le chemin. Vous n'êtes pas seul Charlie, mais il faut que vous trouviez la force de vous opposer à elle. Au début, elle vous rejettera, puis petit à petit, elle se rendra compte qu'elle peut s'appuyer sur vous, me répondis Carlisle le ton plein de compassion.

-Elle me déteste. En rentrant tout à l'heure, j'ai voulu lui reprocher ce qu'elle avait fait à vos enfants. Elle l'a mal pris et a cracher des paroles tellement horribles venant de sa bouche, des paroles qui m'ont fait tellement mal que je lui ai mis une gifle. Je le regrette atrocement d'autant plus que je n'ai pas contrôlé mon geste. J'ai peur de mes réactions vis-à-vis d'elle, je suis complètement paumé, je ne sais pas sur quel pied danser avec elle. J'ai essayé de nouer un dialogue mais elle se renferme sur elle-même. Elle a ce regard plein de haine, je veux retrouver mon bébé.

Je recommençais à sangloter, ignorant presque la présence de Carlisle à l'autre bout du fil, tellement j'étais perdu.

- Charlie calmez vous, c'est difficile mais je sais que vous êtes assez fort pour tenir le coup. Où est-elle à présent ? demanda le docteur.

-Dans sa chambre.

-Bien, vous allez la laisser mariner une heure environ, peut être se calmera t-elle. Pendant ce temps occupez vous l'esprit, respirez un bon coup. Pour ce qui est de la gifle, je sais vous connaissant, qu'elle n'était pas préméditée. En temps normal je suis contre toute forme de violence, mais au moins vous lui avez montré les limites à ne pas dépasser. Vous ne pouvez pas redevenir le père sympathique pour l'instant, Bella a besoin d'autorité. Ne vous excusez pas de votre geste car dans ce cas elle y verrait comme une marque de faiblesse de votre part.

Il avait adopté un ton bienveillant et je savais qu'il ne me jugeait pas.

-Carlisle, je ne veux pas devenir un salaud envers ma fille.

-Je ne vous demande pas de le devenir. Mais en premier temps, vous devez affichez un masque impassible et lui tenir tête. Puis quand elle ira mieux, vous pourrez vous adoucir et faire renaître la complicité père/fille d'avant.

Tout paraissait si simple sorti de sa bouche. Je ressentais un sentiment de jalousie. Ses enfants à lui ne lui causaient pas autant de problèmes. Mais je me repris vite, Carlisle Cullen n'était pas mon ennemi.

-Oui mais si elle veut se confier,… parler.

-Vous avez peur qu'elle soit trop intimidée pour le faire ?

-Oui, répondis-je

-Vous restez son père, je sais que si un tel miracle venait à se présenter vous serez apte à réagir de manière adéquate. Vous pouvez essayer vous aussi de lui parler, tout en restant honnête, faire naître un climat de confiance. Quand doit-elle voir son psychanalyste ?

-Après demain en fin de matinée.

-Bien, espérons que cela lui fasse du bien. Je passerais demain matin pour vous parlez à tous les deux si cela ne vous dérange pas bien entendu.

-Non cela ne me dérange pas, au contraire. Merci pour tout Carlisle, merci pour votre soutient.

-Mais c'est normal, c'est le moins que je puisse faire, j'ai confiance en vous Charlie, je sais que vous êtes un bon père, et que vous ferrez ce qu'il faut.

Je failli ricaner sarcastiquement quand Carlisle avait dit que j'étais un bon père. Non je n'étais pas un bon père, je n'étais qu'une lavette en costume de sheriff !

-Je dois vous laisser Carlisle, je vais préparer à manger. Merci encore, mes amitiés à votre femme et à vos enfants enfin…

Je me tus, car je ne voulais absolument pas transmettre mes amitiés à cet avorton d'Edward, mais cela ne se faisait pas non plus de dénigrer le fils de l'homme qui vous tend la main et qui s'implique réellement à vous aider. Carlisle sembla ressentir le malaise.

-Oui enfin je vois ce vous voulez dire, ne vous en faîtes pas Charlie je comprends tout à fait. Je transmettrais. Bonne soirée.

Comment faisait –il pour être si aimable et cela même dans les pires situations.

-Bonne soirée, répondis-je avant de raccrocher le combiné.

Les paroles de Carlisle m'avaient remonté le moral, et m'avaient vraiment aidé. Cela faisait du bien de se sentir soutenu.

Je me dirigeais vers la cuisine. Je n'allais pas demander à Bella de faire à manger. Déjà quand elle le faisait de son plein gré cela me mettait mal à l'aise. C'était encore une situation me prouvant mon incapacité à élever ma fille correctement. Elle faisait tout ici, ménage, lessive, cuisine. A l'époque je ne voyais pas le mal, maintenant je me demande si cela ne fait pas parti des nombreux facteurs l'ayant poussé à tout abandonner.

Je recherchais ce que je pouvais préparer, étant donné que j'étais un piètre cuisinier. Je sorti une boîte de lasagnes du congélateur. Cela fera l'affaire. J'essaierai à l'avenir de lui préparer des plats plus élaboré, il fallait que je lui montre que je faisais des efforts. Je mis les lasagnes dans le four et mis la table, tout en oubliant volontairement les couteaux que j'avais soigneusement cachés. Je m'assis quelques minutes pour rassembler mes esprits comme Carlisle me l'avait suggéré.

Je devais être autoritaire, tout en étant honnête et à l'écoute. Cela promettait de ne pas être évident. De plus je devais faire naître un climat de confiance. Cela me posait problèmes, pas que je ne voulais pas qu'elle me fasse confiance mais je me demandais si moi j'arriverai à lui refaire confiance.

Je me décidais à aller la chercher. Je toquai à la porte, pas de réponses. Mon cœur se mit à tambouriner contre ma poitrine. Pourvu qu'elle n'ait pas recommencé, je ne le supporterai pas. J'ouvris la porte. Elle était allongée sur son lit, vivante ! Je remis le masque de l'autorité.

-Tu viens manger !

-Non je n'ai pas faim !

-Ce n'était pas une question.

Je tournais les talons et ressenti un petit élan de fierté quand je l'entendais s'activer pour venir.

Elle s'assit à table. Je me senti coupable quand je vis une petite marque rouge sur sa joue. Comment avais-je pu la frapper seigneur ? Mais il ne fallait pas qu'elle voit que je m'en voulais, pas tout de suite du moins. Je mis le plat à table et lui en servis une part. Elle n'avait pas l'air franchement emballé par ce que je lui avais préparé. Je la vis regarder sa fourchette puis se lever, j'anticipai son geste.

-J'ai caché tous les couteaux, mais tu peux aisément te servir de ta fourchette pour couper tes lasagnes.

Elle se rassit désappointée. Peut être pouvait –elle se rendre compte que je n'étais plus aussi naïf qu'avant. Je la regardais, fixant la moindre de ses réactions et la vit sourire. Ce n'était pas un sourire authentique comme j'avais l'habitude d'en voir chez quand elle était encore ma Bella. C'était un sourire mauvais comme celui qu'elle avait eu plus tôt dans la voiture.

-Quoi, lui demandai-je.

-Non rien une idiotie.

Quand je vis qu'elle m'avait répondu sans trop de haine, je vis le moment opportun pour lui parler de sujets plus important. En effet, dans une semaine, elle pourrait reprendre les cours, mais je ne savais pas si c'était une bonne idée. Pourrait-elle faire face au monde extérieur. Le lycée et ses lycéens pouvaient des fois être dur psychologiquement parlant, surtout que tous savaient ce qu'il s'était passé. J'avais dans l'idée de lui faire prendre des cours par correspondance. De cette manière je pourrais la garder à l'œil. Mais j'avais finalement décidé de donner le choix à Bella. Ça me paraissait une bonne chose de lui faire prendre cette décision et de ne pas lui imposer cela. Quand j'en avais parlé à Carlisle durant la semaine, il avait approuvé. Je ne sais pas, cependant, maintenant que j'avais vu que Bella n'allait pas mieux si cela restait une bonne idée. Mais je tentais quand même le coup.

-Au fait je me demandais, selon Carlisle, tu pourrais reprendre les cours dans une semaine. Je pensais te faire suivre des cours par correspondance, mais bon si tu te sens capable de retourner au lycée….

Elle me coupa immédiatement.

-Je retournerais au lycée, et le plus tôt sera le mieux, j'ai déjà suffisamment loupé de cours comme cela !

Je n'étais pas vraiment surpris. Mais bon c'était son choix et je pouvais le respecter, cependant j'avais toujours mon rôle à jouer.

-Ok, c'est toi qui vois. Par contre je t'accompagnerai tous les matins et je viendrais te chercher tous les soirs.

Je vis qu'elle n'était pas ravie, mais c'était une condition sur laquelle je ne reviendrai pas.

Le reste du repas se déroula dans le silence. Elle avait tout mangé, ce qui était une bonne chose mais elle pouvait toujours aller aux toilettes pour régurgiter son repas. Je lui demandai alors de faire la vaisselle. Une tâche facile, qui ne demanderait pas trop d'effort pour ses poignets.

-Et pourquoi c'est moi qui la ferait ? répondit –elle de manière arrogante.

Je jouai la carte de la franchise, même si cela pouvait paraître dur.

-Comme cela, tu ne te feras pas vomir !

J'étudiai sa réaction. Elle avait l'air en colère mais s'exécuta. J'allais donc dans le salon, regarder la télévision même si mon attention restait sur Bella.

Au bout de quelques minutes, j'entendis le bruit d'un verre percutant l'évier. Je me retournais et vis ma fille se précipiter dehors. Je la suivis et me stoppa dans mon élan en voyant qu'elle se dirigeait vers le fils Cullen. Mais qu'est ce qu'il venait faire ici ? En tout cas il avait une sale tête, j'aurais presque dit qu'il était mort ! J'allais le virer à coup de pieds au cul, ou du moins lui dire de partir, quand je vis ma fille s'adresser à lui.

Je n'entendais pas bien ce qu'il lui disait, par contre ma fille était parfaitement audible vu qu'elle criait presque. Elle était en colère, ce que je pouvais comprendre, mais ce que je ne n'aimais c'était le ton qu'elle utilisait. Elle était dédaigneuse, suffisante et méchante. Cela aurait été moins grave si son locuteur avait l'air de bien encaisser le choc. Mais là, Edward avait l'air d'être au plus mal. Je distinguais d'ici ses épaisses cernes violettes presque noires, et pourtant il faisait nuit ! Il avait les épaules affaissées, et paraissait d'une blancheur cadavérique. Vu son attitude, il me faisait penser à un condamné à mort quelques minutes avant son exécution. Malgré cela Bella continuait de l'insulter et de le rabaisser. Je n'étais pas d'accord avec cela, même après ce qu'il avait fait. On ne bat pas un homme déjà à terre. Il l'avait quitté certes, mais il l'avait sauvé aussi. Et même si je ne portais pas Edward Cullen dans mon cœur, je devais avouer qu'il me faisait de la peine. Le pire était quand je le vis tomber à genoux pour la supplier de lui pardonner. Le voir ainsi m'a rappelé le jour où Renée est partie, cependant je dois admettre qu'elle avait été moins dure que Bella l'était à ce moment.

Ma fille était devenue une étrangère, sans cœur et sans état d'âme. Je ne l'avait jamais vu agir comme tel. Elle qui pardonnait, elle qui était la bonté incarnée. Aujourd'hui c'était devenue une…garce ! Je sentais mes yeux s'humidifier à cause de ce constat.

Bella se dirigea vers la maison et rentra. Je lui emboitai le pas, fermant ainsi la porte derrière moi.

-Tu veux en parler ? demandai-je inquiet de la voir dans cet état de rage et de peine absolue.

-NON, FOUT MOI LA PAIX ! hurla-t-elle tout en se précipitant dans sa chambre. Elle fit claquer la porte. Je regardais par la fenêtre et vis qu'il était resté planté là regardant en direction de la chambre de ma fille, le visage meurtrie. Je pouvais lui dire de partir, mais je préférais m'occuper de Bella. Je montais et l'entendais pleurer. Je toquai à sa porte mais en guise de réponse j'eu le droit à :

-DEGAGES ! LAISSES MOI TRANQUILLE !

Je m'assis donc au pied de la porte, attendant qu'elle se calme, me remémorant les moments passés avec ma fille. La fois où je lui ai appris à faire du vélo, toutes les fois où je l'emmenais manger une glace dans le dos de sa mère quand nous étions encore ensemble, les fois où nous pêchions… Je donnerai cher pour retrouver l'enfant qu'elle était.

Environ trois heures s'étaient écoulées avant que les bruits de sanglot cessent. J'entrouvris la porte. Elle dormait. Je m'approchais d'elle et embrassa son front, me jurant de ne pas lâcher prise et de ne pas l'abandonner. J'allai me coucher à mon tour.

Une fois étendu sur mon lit, une douleur fulgurante me lança dans le bras gauche ainsi que dans la poitrine. J'avais du mal à reprendre mon souffle. J'essayais de respirer et de me calmer. Ce n'était pas la première fois que cela m'arrivait. Toute la semaine j'avais eu des vertiges, et ces douleurs. Je m'inquiétais trop, c'était probablement du à tout ce stress. Au bout d'une heure, tout allait mieux. Je regardais mon réveil, il était deux heures du matin. Dans quelques heures Carlisle allait venir, et on pourra discuter avec Bella. J'appréhendai ce moment, mais il le fallait. J'activer la sonnerie pour six heures pour ainsi être debout avant Bella et préparer le petit déjeuner. Je m'endormis en ressassant les évènements de la journée. Non ce n'allait pas être simple !

***

**Comment c'était ? Avez perçu le petit indice sur ce qui allait arriver à Charlie. Dites moi, n'ayez pas peur. Je sais on a pas trop avancer dans l'histoire mais je trouvais que ce chapitre avait une grande importance.**

**Prochain chapitre Edward POV , peut être qu'un Bella POV fera son apparition lorsque Carlisle viendra lui rendre visite à elle et à son père mais ce n'est pas sûre **

**Au fait juste une question y a –il des personnes du sexe masculin qui me lisent ? C'est juste pour savoir.**

**Réponse aux reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir et même celle qui m'a un peu moins fait plaisir mais à laquelle je réponds déjà parce que j'accepte toutes critiques et qu'ici les arguments étaient percutants.**

**Donc Artas, toi qui me lis depuis le début, tu as trouvé que le lemon était en trop. Je comprends tout à fait ton point de vue. Pour toi il arrive trop tôt dans l'histoire. C'est pour cela que j'ai bien spécifié que c'était un chapitre bonus. On peut très bien suivre l'histoire et ne pas lire ce chapitre. C'est vrai que ma tentative de mettre un lemon au bout de cent reviews peut paraître frauduleuse, et je m'en excuse. Mais c'était aussi pour moi un exercice d'écriture. J'ai voulu faire plaisir aux « revieweuses » car j'admets que je suis avide de vos commentaires et qu'ils m'encouragent, mais en même temps j'ai voulu voir si j'étais capable d'écrire un lemon correct et de retranscrire au mieux les émotions. C'est vrai qu'à ce moment là de l'histoire, un Edward fantasmant sur Bella alors que celle-ci va mal, est assez déstabilisant mais dans mon histoire et même dans l'originale de Stephenie Meyer, Edward est accros, tout en étant complètement dépassé. C'est un vampire âgé de plus de cent ans qui se retrouve démuni face à des sentiments qu'il ne connaissait pas avant. Donc oui il fantasme car c'est tout ce qu'il est capable de faire pour l'instant. Et pour « ma Bella » , c'est pour rajouter un côté pathétique au personnage. Il y a bien longtemps qu'elle n'est plus sa Bella, mais lui ne veux pas s'y résoudre et s'accroche à cette idée comme il peut. J'espère m'être bien défendue, et que tu auras bien aimée le POV Charlie. Si tu as la moindre remarque où si tu trouves que j'ai été dure fais le moi savoir. J'admets mes erreurs et j'accepte les critiques bonnes ou mauvaises quand elles sont justifiées bien sur. En tout cas merci pour ton soutient de longue date.**

**Déjà un grand merci à x8-twilight-8x, sophiebelier, Emy-Smile,Schaeffer, ninie77, Bubblechou, Li-Lys-x3, scarlet-rose, Ste7851, mely3969, annecullen69, jubern, edgounette, Anaïs, axelle, Joannie01, Liane51100 et .com (j'adore le pseudo, ça fait long quand même lol) **

**Katy : Comme je l'ai dit précédemment c'est bien un Edward/Bella donc ils se rabibocheront mais pas avant… OH et puis tu verras bien !lol ! Mais tu as raison cela va être difficile. Je sais que c'est frustrant, je vais faire mon possible pour rapprocher mes publications. Merci en tout cas.**

**melacullen : merci et tu as raison si la situation avait été réelle, elle ne se serait pas laissée faire et lui aurait crié tellement fort dessus que même Charlie serait intervenu. Comme quoi c'est beau de rêver !**

**Nienna-lo : Alors un très grand merci à toi pour tout, y compris pour m'avoir mise sur ton blog.**

**aurélia : depuis quand Bella à t-elle de la chance lol ! Pour Daria tu devras attendre, sachant que l'on est au chapitre 7 tu auras des réponses vers le chapitre 9 à 10. Merci pour ton commentaire.**

**Audrey : Tu n'aimes ma Bella ? snif lol en fait elle a énormément changée même Charlie ne la reconnaît e prépare toi elle prépare d'autre mauvais coups aux Cullen. Thank for your review (pour changer)**

**Daphne : Merci et oui c'est ce que je voulais travailler. Dans les livres de Meyer, Bella pardonne trop vite, tellement vite qu'on dirai qu'elle a subit un lavage de cerveau. Et puis j'aime bien travailler sur des personnalités complexes. Dans les films, je préfère généralement le méchant car je trouve que c'est toujours les personnages qui sont le mieux travaillés.**

**bébé23 : Gracias (toujours pour changer) et non Daria ne fait pas parti des Volturi.**

**Quant à Mrs Esmée Cullen et Daphne, ne vous inquiétez pas je n'abandonne pas la fic. Je suis désolée pour le retard mais je n'aime pas mettre à la place d'un chapitre un message d'excuse car c'est réellement frustrant. Bon peut être que ça peut m'arriver mais j'essaye d'éviter.**

**Et encore une fois je suis désolé du retard. Au fait j'ai une question personne n'a des nouvelles de Jasper's Kitten, non parce que je voulais lui dire que le chapitre 13 sera un Jasper POV.**


	11. Chapitre 8:Le vague à l'âme partie 1

**Alors comment dire ? Je suis désolé, vraiment désolé de ce retard énormissime. Je n'ai pas d'excuse, enfin si j'en ai mais bon ce n'est pas une raison, et je peux vous assurer que la semaine prochaine vous aurez aussi un chapitre (il est déjà écrit). **

**J'ai aussi ouvert un compte facebook rien que pour cette fiction, comme cela on pourra rester en contact, plus d'infos à la fin du chapitre.**

**Pour les reviews, comme cela fait vraiment longtemps je répondrai à tout le monde à la fin du chapitre.**

**Donc voici un POV Edward, retraçant la semaine durant laquelle Bella était à l'hôpital, son retour ainsi que son point de vue de la confrontation avec celle-ci. D'ailleurs, je tiens à préciser que je vais dorénavant minimiser les différents points de vue pour une situation. J'ai vraiment l'impression que l'histoire n'avance pas.**

**Aussi je vais vous faire un petit topo sur la chronologie parce qu'il y a de quoi s'y perdre.**

**Alors 15 Septembre 2008 : départ d'Edward**

**13 Septembre 2009 : Tentative de suicide de Bella et retour d'Edward à Forks**

**20 Septembre 2009 : Sortie d'hôpital de Bella et confrontation**

**22 Septembre2009 : Premier rendez vous de Bella avec le psychiatre (dans 2 chapitres) **

**Donc bonne lecture et encore toutes mes excuses pour ce retard.**

_**Chapitre 8 : Le vague à l'âme (partie 1)**_

_**P.O.V Edward**_

Ce soir, je rentrais péniblement chez moi. J'avais la sensation d'avoir été poignardé à multiple reprises, que l'on m'avait arraché le cœur, et d'avoir été brûlé vif. Bella, ma Bella m'avait rejeté et me haïssais au plus profond de son être. Elle me méprisait désormais, je n'étais, à ses yeux, plus que le monstre qui l'avait fait tant souffrir. Je méritais ce rejet, je méritais toute cette colère, je méritais de souffrir. Mais ce qui me faisait le plus mal c'était son envie de mettre fin à ses jours.

Comment pouvait-elle avoir tant envie de mourir ?

Je la revoyais étendue dans cette marre de sang, n'entendant rien d'autre que les faibles et irréguliers battements de son cœur. Que serait il arrivé si je n'étais pas arrivé à temps pour la sauver ? Je ne l'aurais pas supporté. Je n'aurais jamais pu l'accepter et je ne l'accepte pas. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser faire cela. Sa vie était bien plus importante que tout ce que je possédais en ce monde, plus importante que tous ceux qui m'entouraient. Peu importais ce que je devrais faire pour la préserver je le ferais. Je n'étais rien sans elle.

Mais il fallait que je sois réaliste, une partie d'elle avait péri et cela était de ma faute.

Si seulement j'avais encore mon âme, je la vendrais pour que ma Bella aille mieux, quitte à ce qu'elle m'oublie et à ce que je meurs et finisse en enfer.

De toute manière je vis déjà un enfer. Je pourrais peut être faire en sorte de mourir. Provoquer un vampire nomade ou un Quileute et laisser les choses se faire. J'y ais même souvent pensé. Mais encore une fois ce serait égoïste. Ma famille souffrirait et je ne pourrais jamais aider ma douce. C'était devenu mon rôle, rester dans l'ombre et souffrir.

_**Flashback :**_

Quelques heures après que j'ai quitté l'hôpital, j'ai couru en direction de la maison. Mais les images de ma douce baignant dans son sang me poursuivaient. Au lieu de rentrer chez moi, je fis un détour et m'arrêta au milieu de la forêt. J'étais tellement exténué et désemparé. J'aurais voulu me laisser mourir dans un coin. Je voulais me faire du mal pour avoir délaissée ma seule et unique raison de vivre.

J'avais besoin d'extérioriser tout cela, alors comme j'avais fait plus tôt, je me mis à cogner. Je me défoulais sur chaque arbre pouvant m'entourer, les abattants sous la force de mes poings. Je sentis néanmoins Emmett approcher.

-FOUS LE CAMP ! criai-je à son égard.

Je n'avais rien contre lui. Bien au contraire. Après mon comportement, il m'avait aidé et soutenu quitte à se mettre sa femme à dos. Il m'avait aussi empêché de tuer Charlie. Mais j'étais dans un tel état de rage, de tristesse et de haine envers moi-même, que je pouvais être dangereux et je ne voulais surtout pas blesser mon frère.

-Calmes toi frangin. Arrêtes de t'en prendre à ses arbres. Prends toi en à quelqu'un de ta taille.

Et sur ces paroles, il se mit en position d'attaque. Je savais qu'il voulait qu'on se batte. Il pensait que de me battre contre lui, me permettrait de digérer ma peine. Mais cela ne servirai à rien. Tout ce que j'avais besoin, c'était d'être seul, de m'enterrer dans un coin et vivre toute cette souffrance comme mon châtiment pour avoir détruit le plus bel ange de ce monde.

-Vas t'en Emmett, laisses moi, je t'en supplie. Je sais ce que tu essayes de faire, mais ça ne marchera pas. J'ai ruiné sa vie, je ne mérite pas d'aller mieux, et je ne mérite pas ton aide. Tout ce que je te demande, c'est de me laisser seul, s'il te plaît.

Emmett continua de me fixer, et pensa à des images de ma Bella quand elle allait bien, j'avais presque oublié à quel point elle était magnifique quand elle souriait, ou qu'elle rougissait. Puis il me renvoya ce qu'il était en train d'observer. Je me voyais au milieu de cette forêt pathétique, entouré de tronc d'arbres en lambeaux.

_« Regardes toi mec, t'es devenu une vraie loque. Comment veux-tu reconquérir ta belle dans ton état ? »_, pensa t-il d'un ton moqueur.

J'étais troublé, ne voyait –il pas que je souffrais ? Pourquoi se sentait-il obligé de me rabaisser de la sorte ?

- Emmett, peut tu seulement comprendre qu'il y a quelques heures, j'ai découvert ma Bella, inanimée dans une marre de sang, parce qu'elle a voulu en finir. Que cette année a été l'horreur pour elle. Et qu'à chaque instant, ma seule raison de vivre s'est détruite par ma faute.

Il me regarda sérieusement puis se mit soudainement à ricaner.

-Non, sérieusement, tu crois réellement que je vais te plaindre là ? Pauvre petit chou ! Tu restes là à t'apitoyer sur ton sort, d'ailleurs c'est tout ce que tu es capable de faire, te plaindre. Remarque dans un sens tu as raison, Bella ne te mérite pas. Enfin, elle ne mérite pas la lopette que tu es devenu !

Cette fois ci c'en était de trop, je ne pouvais pas supporter son sarcasme. J'étais à bout de nerf avec tout ce qui c'était passé ces dernières 24 heures. Je me jetai sur lui. Il me réceptionna en plein vol pour m'écraser face contre terre.

-Alors c'est tout ce que tu as dans le ventre ? C'est de cette manière que tu comptes prouver que tu es un homme ?

Je poussai un cri de rage et réussit à me dégager de sa prise, je me retournai faisant face à lui et le propulsait, contre un des arbres encore debout, à l'aide de mes pieds. Je me remis debout et fonçai sur Emmett qui lui aussi s'était relevé entre temps. J'essayais de lire ses pensées pour prévoir ses coups à l'avance, mais je n'y parvins pas. Il me connaissait et savait comment disperser son esprit. Je voulu lui mettre un coup de poing en plein visage mais il l'intercepta et me fit tomber à terre.

-Voilà c'est tout ce que tu vaux mon petit Eddy, embrasser le sol. C'est en même temps la seule chose que tu saches bien faire.

Je me relevais avec l'envie de tuer cet enflure, peu importais que ce soit mon frère. Je me relevais et le plaqua contre un arbre l'assenant de coup de poings et de coup de genoux. Il arriva à se dégager, et me coinça à mon tour, bloquant chacun de mes membres. Je le mordis à l'épaule. La douleur le fit desserrer sa prise me permettant de me remettre sur pied. Je lui flanquai un monumental coup de pied dans la mâchoire. Il tomba à terre et je me mis sur lui pour continuer de le frapper au visage. Mais il réussit à se lever et me lança contre un rocher.

-Pas mal, pas mal, frérot. Mais bon je continue à penser que Bella a besoin d'un homme, d'un vrai. Tu ne fais pas l'affaire. Je pourrais peut être m'en charger, qu'est ce que tu en pense ?

Je me jetai sur lui avec tellement de colère que je sentais mon sang mort bouillir en moi. Il arriva cependant à m'attraper et me plaqua à nouveau au sol. Il me tenait à la gorge et avait tout son poids contre moi.

-LACHES MOI, JE VAIS TE TUER. TU VAS ME LE PAYER.

-Chut, frérot calmes toi maintenant. Tu t'es bien battu, je suis fier de toi.

Il me regardait sereinement et affectueusement. Mais j'étais toujours en colère et je voulais réellement lui faire la peau pour tout ce qu'il avait dit.

-JE VAIS TE TUER, T'ENTENDS.

-Tu peux toujours essayer, ou tu peux aussi te battre pour récupérer ta douce et enfin réagir. Tu pourrais arrêter de t'apitoyer sur toi-même, et faire ce que tu peux voire faire l'impossible pour que la situation s'arrange. Maintenant, je vais te lâcher et j'espère que tu seras calmé car je comptais t'emmener chasser, et qu'en prime si tu me défigures, j'aurai plus de mal à reconquérir ma Rose !

Il se releva et je fis de même à mon tour. Je pouvais me jeter à nouveau sur lui, mais je n'en ressentis plus le même besoin. Emmett avait raison, je ne pouvais pas me laisser dépérir.

J'étais donc rentré chez moi accompagné d'Emmett et je ne saurai dire si c'était le regard des autres ou leurs pensées qui étaient le plus dure à supporter.

J'avais l'impression à travers eux d'être un condamné à mort passant dans quelques heures à la potence. Sans un mot, je montai dans ma chambre.

Même si Emmett m'avait montré qu'il fallait que je me batte pour retrouver ma belle et qui sait la reconquérir peut être, malgré le fait que je ne le mérite pas, je n'arrivais pas à relever la tête. J'étais dans ma chambre dépourvu de meubles, je m'allongeai par terre et me mis à fantasmer sur mes retrouvailles avec ma douce*.

J'en avais tellement besoin, de la toucher, de la sentir. Comment avais-je fais pour me tenir éloigné d'elle aussi longtemps. Cela paraissait irréaliste. J'avais passé tellement de temps à l'attendre, j'avais enfin eu la chance de l'avoir et j'ai gâché cette chance.

Je me mis à la recherche d'un papier et d'un stylo, je devais lui dire à quel point je m'en voulais, à quel point je ferrais n'importe quoi pour elle. Une fois que j'eu trouvé ce qu'il me fallait, j'écrivis une lettre lui étant destiné. Je savais qu'Alice pourrait lui donner dès qu'elle irait la voir à l'hôpital.

Je lui dis à quel point je souffrais d'avoir failli la perdre et j'endossais chacune de mes erreurs. Je lui écrivis que je ne vivais que pour elle et que je ne la quitterais plus, peu importe ses choix. Je fus frustré de ne pas pouvoir dire plus car ayant une longue vie derrière moi, j'étais malgré tout bloqué par l'absence de mots. Je mis cependant la lettre dans une enveloppe et relue plusieurs fois sa lettre d'adieux, car c'était mon châtiment. Quelques heures plus tard, vers dix heures du matin Alice rentra dans ma chambre.

-Arrêtes, tu te fais du mal, me sermonna t-elle.

-Je sais. Si tu vas voir Bella pourras tu lui donner cette lettre s'il te plaît.

Alice prit l'enveloppe, je vis qu'elle avait l'air contrarié parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir comment réagirai Bella en la lisant.

-Au fait j'ai eu une idée, j'ai pensé que tout le monde pourrait lui offrir un cadeau, pour lui montrer qu'elle compte pour nous et pour lui faire plaisir. Emmett, Jasper et Esmée ont déjà acheté le leur, je compte y aller, tu pourrais venir avec moi, me dit –elle avec un sourire d'encouragement.

-Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée.

Alice se posta devant moi le regard dur.

-Ecoutes moi bien, tu vas te bouger. La situation est dramatique j'en conviens mais je t'en pris bouges toi EDWARD !

Je regardais mon petit lutin essayant tant bien que mal de faire preuve d'autorité. Elle avait les deux poings posés sur ses hanches et me regardait sévèrement telle une maîtresse d'école faisant les gros yeux à un de ses élèves. J'aurai souri dans d'autres circonstances.

-Tu pars quand pour l'hôpital ? demandai-je

Elle se mit à sourire car elle vit ce que je comptais faire. Elle était enjouée par mon idée et aussi par le fait qu'elle avait eu une de ses visions, ce qui confirmait mon hypothèse sur le fait que l'absence de son don ne concernait que Bella.

-Les visites commencent à quatorze heures mais si tu es en retard je t'attendrai.

Je me relevais et sorti de la maison. Je me mis à courir le plus vite possible. Je me dirigeais vers l'Alaska où j'avais habité pendant un an. Je voulais offrir à Bella quelque chose qui avait un sens pour nous deux. Ce quelque chose, je l'avais déjà, dans mes affaires qui étaient resté dans ce qui avait était mon exil. Je n'avais pas pris d'affaire avec moi à part cela.

Vers onze heures passée j'arrivais à destination. Je n'avais pas le temps de me ressasser toute ma souffrance et à quel point ma vie en ce lieu avait été minable. Je pris l'objet qui était un livre. Mais pas n'importe quel livre. C'était l'édition originale de Roméo et Juliette. Je me rappelle que les derniers cours de littérature que j'avais partagés avec ma douce portaient sur cette œuvre. Je me rendais compte à quel point notre histoire était proche de celle des deux personnages. Sauf que j'étais l'unique responsable des troubles de notre relation, et que ma douce n'avait pas fait semblant de se donner la mort. J'écrivis à l'intérieur de la couverture :

_Pour toi ma Bella, _

_Mon souffle,_

_Ma vie,_

_Ma raison,_

_L'amour de Roméo envers Juliette n'est rien par rapport à mon amour pour toi._

_Edward._

Encore une fois j'étais frustré de ne pas trouver meilleurs mots.

Je couru en direction de Forks et rejoignit ma sœur. Elle avait préparé du papier cadeau pour le livre, ce qui me fit revivre la scène de son anniversaire. Tout avait commencé à cause d'une simple coupure de ce papier. Je chassais cette image pour me concentrer sur le présent. Je vis tout ce que les autres membres de ma famille comptaient lui offrir. J'étais touché par leur geste. Seul Rosalie ne voulait pas s'en mêler mais Alice comptait dire à Bella qu'elle avait aussi participé. Ma sœur avait encore une fois pris les commandes et avait mis le paquet comme toujours.

Vers une heure et demi de l'après midi, Alice fut prête à partir. Elle se tourna vers moi et me demanda si je voulais venir avec elle, mais je savais que cela n'était pas une bonne idée et même si cela me tuait de l'intérieur je décidais qu'il valait mieux que je reste à la maison. En restant à l'extérieur de l'hôpital j'aurai été tenté de rejoindre mon ange, cela pouvait être catastrophique pour elle mais aussi pour son père qui n'était pas prés à passer l'éponge sur mon sort.

Je savais cependant que je pouvais compter sur Alice pour me faire un compte rendu détaillé de sa visite.

Je passai donc la semaine cloîtré dans ma chambre à me lamenter, à espérer et à m'auto-flageller sur ma condition. Pendant cette semaine j'avais put voir à travers l'esprit d'Alice puis d'Emmett ma douce reprendre doucement des forces, mais cependant afficher un visage crispé dès que l'on me citait dans la conversation.

Je voulais aussi voir à travers l'esprit de mon père, mais celui-ci ne voulut rien me faire partager. D'après lui Bella avait besoin de temps mais elle semblait aller mieux et vouloir guérir même si il sentait que quelque chose clochait.

Nous avions aussi reçu nos meubles durant cette semaine. Esmée était venu spécialement dans ma chambre pour m'annoncer que mon piano était arrivé espérant que je joue. Mais même si cela me pesait de peiner celle qui m'a toujours épaulé comme la meilleure des mères, je n'avais pas le cœur à jouer. Ma muse n'était pas à mes côtés et je n'avais pas la force de faire autre choses que de songer à elle.

La semaine qui m'avait semblé la plus longue de mon existence était finalement passée. Je redoutais et en même temps il me tardait d'être face à Bella.

En effet, selon Alice, il fallait à tout prix, l'accueillir à sa sortie d'hôpital. D'après elle, il fallait que nous lui montrions à quel point elle comptait pour nous. D'après les échos d'Emmett, de Carlisle et de ma sœur, Bella était en état de nous voir et cela lui ferait beaucoup de bien de constater que nous étions bien là.

Tout le monde était très enthousiaste à l'idée de la retrouver et de la revoir. Exceptée Rosalie qui fit quand même l'effort de venir pour selon ses mots « faire une concession vis-à-vis d'Emmett ». En réalité je savais qu'elle le faisait parce que je lui faisais pitié, et qu'elle ne voulait pas être un obstacle dans notre famille. Jasper était mal à l'aise, mais voulait venir pour se faire pardonner vis-à-vis de Bella.

Emmett avait acheté un énorme bouquet de diverses fleurs pour l'occasion ce qui eu le don d'exaspérer sa femme. Esmée avait décidé de nous attendre à la maison et de préparer un gâteau au cas où Alice arriverait à convaincre Charlie d'emmener Bella chez nous pour la soirée. Carlisle lui restait à l'hôpital, et pensait que malgré que l'idée était excellente, il n'avait pas sa place avec nous. Il voulait que Bella le voit comme son médecin jusqu'à qu'on puisse dire et confirmer qu'elle soit complètement remise d'aplomb. Il voulait garder son image de médecin.

Pour ma part, je ne voulais pas y aller, même si cela me faisait mal de ne pas la voir. Je pensais, que ma présence la mettrai mal à l'aise. Puis après l'insistance d'Alice et à cause de mon envie irrépressible de la revoir, je m'étais laissé convaincre de les accompagner. J'espérais que suite à ce que j'avais écris dans ma lettre, elle veuille bien écouter tout ce que j'avais à lui dire. J'avais tant envie de lui dire la vérité de vive voix. De la serrer dans mes bras, de l'embrasser, de rester à ses côtés, de la protéger pour le restant de sa vie.

Quand nous sommes arrivés à l'hôpital, tous étaient plus ou moins anxieux. Emmett se tenait prêt avec son gros bouquet de fleurs. Dans une autre situation j'aurai éprouvé de la jalousie envers mon frère surtout avec ce qu'il m'avait dit, une semaine auparavant pour me secouer. Mais je savais que les pensées d'Emmett envers Bella étaient louables. Il voyait en Bella une sœur qu'il voulait protéger. Dans d'autre circonstances j'aurai aussi ri de voir mon frère, ce type immense, avec cet air d'enfant peu rassuré tenant un gros bouquet de fleurs, pendant que sa femme, qui elle ne reçoit pas souvent de fleurs de son mari, prenait un air exaspéré. C'était elle qui ressentait la plus vive jalousie.

Moi, je n'avais rien apporté, car je ne voulais pas que ma Bella pense que le pardon devait m'être accordé grâce à une attention basique. Combien d'hommes offre des fleurs à leurs femmes quand ils les ont trompé, quand ils leurs ont fait du mal, ou tout simplement pour enterrer la hache de guerre afin de pouvoir passer au lit avec elle. Non je ne voulais pas être ce genre de type.

Alice était plus qu'impatiente, elle se voyait déjà emmener Bella au centre commercial, la pomponner, faire les 400 coups avec elle. Elle voulait retrouver l'amie qu'elle avait laissée derrière elle à contre cœur.

C'était les pensées de Jasper qui furent les plus nerveuses. Il se sentait tellement coupable. Il avait été l'élément déclencheur à notre abandon, et malgré le fait qu'on lui ait dit que ce n'était pas de sa faute, il culpabilisait malgré tout. Lui aussi voulait le pardon de ma Bella. Et plus le temps passait plus il voulait lui aussi considérer Bella comme sa sœur, malgré le fait qu'elle soit humaine. Il voulait apprendre à la connaître.

Seul Rosalie se demandait ce qu'elle faisait ici. Elle ne comprenait pas, pourquoi toute sa famille voulait tellement aider « cette humaine » selon ses propres mots. Elle se disait que j'étais peut être le seul qui aurait du se sentir concerné. Je décidais de ne pas m'attarder sur ses pensées.

_« Elle arrive, allez y doucement ! »_ pensa mon père depuis l'hôpital.

J'allais leur dire mais Alice la vit en premier. Tous s'avancèrent sauf Rosalie, quant à moi je me contentais de rester en retrait.

Quand ma douce sortis de l'hôpital, je ressentis comme un frisson, pourtant aucun vampire ne peut frissonner. Mais c'était ce que je ressentais, comme de minuscules décharges dans tout le corps. C'était elle. Elle n'était pas allongé dans une marre de sang, elle n'était pas le reflet des pensées de ma sœur. Elle était là réelle devant moi. Seule ombre au tableau, ses poignés bandés. Cela me déchirait le cœur. Mais elle était là, vivante, ma Bella. Celle qui hante chaque instant de ma misérable vie, celle qui lui a redonné un sens. Celle pour qui j'aurais été capable des pires choses si elle me le demandait.

Elle parût surprise de nous voir mais paraissait également gênée. Je me souvins alors qu'elle n'aimait pas être au centre de l'attention. Elle paraissait fatiguée aussi, on pouvait lire sur son visage de la mélancolie.

_« Je ne ressent rien de sa part ! » _

Cette pensée me sortit de la contemplation de mon ange. Elle provenait de Jasper, je le dévisageais.

_« Edward, je n'arrive pas à ressentir la moindre émotion de sa part. Son père n'est pas ravi de te voir, Alice est pleine de joie, ainsi qu'Emmett, Rosalie est exaspéré, toi…bon… et bien tu sais, mais d'elle je ne ressens rien. »_

J'étais perplexe. Se pouvait-il qu'après moi et Alice, le don de Jasper ne marche pas sur Bella. Au moins, je n'étais plus le seul à ressentir ce désappointement face à Bella, il fallait tirer tout cela au clair. Mais cela pouvait attendre.

Bella se tourna vers son père et lui demanda si il pouvait la laisser quelques instants avec nous. Le son de sa voix me faisait frémir, elle m'avait tant manqué, je ne sais comment encore est ce que j'ai fait pour pouvoir m'éloigner d'elle.

De plus elle avait dit à son père que nous étions ses amis et cela me faisait chaud au cœur. Son père accepta et alla dans la direction de sa voiture.

Alice s'avança vers elle posa une main sur son épaule et se retenait de beaucoup de ne pas la serrer dans ses bras.

-Ma Bella, si tu savais comme c'est bon de te revoir ailleurs que dans cette sinistre chambre.

Bella se retourna, mais son expression avait changé. De la joie, elle affichait à présent un visage de haine.

-Non mais qu'est-ce que tu crois Alice ?

Le mépris dans son regard et le ton haineux de sa réponse étaient indescriptibles. Toutes les pensées devinrent chaotiques et étaient pleines d'incompréhension. Emmett et Alice avaient vu Bella toute cette semaine et elle avait l'air d'aller de mieux en mieux. Jasper ne percevait aucun changement d'humeur malgré qu'il le vit s'opérer devant lui.

-Tu pensais qu'en vous pointant ici, la bouche en cœur, tout serait effacé, que l'on pourrait faire du shopping où d'autres excentricité sans intérêt. Tu pensais que j'allais tous vous pardonner, que je redeviendrai votre jouet ? Non, sérieusement, ne me dit pas que tu me crois assez stupide pour retomber dans le panneau ! cracha t-elle avec un sourire malsain au coin des lèvres.

Je ne comprenais pas une telle réaction. Qu'elle me déteste, c'était logique mais pourquoi en voulait t-elle à ma sœur. Aucun membre de ma famille ne méritait sa colère. J'étais l'unique responsable, c'étais moi qui les avait contraint à partir. Je ne pouvais supporter le fait qu'elle croit que nous l'ayons tous utilisé comme un « jouet ».

-Bella… gémit Emmett.

- Toi le lourdaud de service on ne t'a pas sonné !

J'entendis alors les pensées de Rosalie devenir un brouillard d'insultes. Personne ne pouvait s'en prendre à son Emmett. Elle arriva tout de même à se contrôler.

- Surveilles ton langage ! grogna Rosalie.

-Toi je ne t'ai pas sonné et puis qu'est ce que tu fous ici, tu m'as toujours détestée. Remarque c'est peut être toi la seule à avoir été honnête.

Cela nous fit à tous du mal, excepté Rosalie qui avait envie de l'envoyer valser ! Alice et Emmett étaient horrifiés et peinés. Jasper essaya en vain de la calmer.

Alice tenta de reprendre contenance.

-Bella, je ne comprends rien, tout allait bien…

-Non tout n'allait pas bien ! Si tu savais comme je te haïssais à chaque minute que tu passais dans ma chambre. Si tu savais toute les fois où je me voyais t'éclater la tête contre un mur, si seulement cela avait été possible. Mais étant donné que j'avais la menace de l'asile au dessus de la tête, j'ai fermé ma gueule ! Comme quoi, vous n'êtes pas les seuls à savoir manipuler votre petit monde. Maintenant je vais rentrer chez moi, vous laissant à vos activités futiles et à votre monde superficiel de monstres essayant tant bien que mal de passer pour des humains !

Celle pour qui j'aurais fait n'importe quoi venait de dire ces paroles avec une telle violence que personne n'arrivait à réaliser que c'était bien sorti de sa bouche. Elle avait touché un point sensible en nous traitant de monstres, car c'est ce que nous sommes et ce dont on a le plus honte. Je n'avais pas besoin du don de Jasper pour savoir que les paroles de Bella avaient fait du mal à tous y compris à Rosalie.

Bella tourna les talons et commença à s'éloigner. Je ne pouvais rester muet et ne rien faire plus longtemps. Alors je me mis en tête de la rattraper, même si j'avais l'impression que tout mon corps n'était devenu que plomb.

-Bella, attends…

Il fallait que je l'arrête, que je lui dise toute la vérité. Qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul monstre sur ce parking, que c'étais moi pour l'avoir abandonné. Que j'ai fais cela uniquement pour qu'elle ait toutes ses chances pour accéder au bonheur.

Cependant elle ne s'arrêta pas de marcher et sans se retourner, je l'entendis déchirer un papier qu'elle jeta. Je me stoppai net, elle venait de déchirer ma lettre. Je voulu me jeter devant elle, ou me mettre devant la voiture de Charlie afin de l'empêcher de partir que je puisse dire à ma Bella qu'elle était dans le tord. Mais mes jambes refusèrent d'aller plus loin. Je m'accroupis ramassant les bouts de papier. Alice vint vers moi. Je sentis sa main sur mon épaule, ses pensées étaient pleines d'excuses et de tentatives de réconfort, mais je n'y fis pas cas, tout comme la voiture que j'entendis sortir du parking qui ne pouvait être que celle de Charlie. Un bout de la lettre restait dans ma main.

_«… Le monstre que je suis ne mérite pas d'avoir un ange tel que toi… »_

Je l'avais écris moi-même. Je m'étais plains de ne pas trouver des mots suffisamment fort pour lui dire tout ce que je ressentais, mais j'avais pu écrire que j'étais un monstre et que je ne la méritais pas. Peut être devais-je repartir. Peut être que tout était trop tard. Si je luttais, c'étais peut être qu'au fond de moi-même j'étais persuadé que je pourrais retrouver mon âme sœur.

J'essayais en vain de me convaincre que si j'étais au près d'elle c'était pour m'assurer qu'elle aille mieux et que je pourrais lui laisser le choix ensuite de me reprendre ou non. Mais en réalité, je ne pouvais supporter l'idée qu'elle puisse vivre sans moi. Et si je me battais c'étais pour qu'elle me revienne. En réalité, si Bella n'avait pas fait sa tentative de suicide, si je l'avais retrouvé dans les bras d'un autre homme, heureuse, je serais aussi resté et aurait tenté de la récupérer. Mais voilà, je ne la méritais pas. J'étais un monstre.

Je fus interrompu dans mes pensées par Carlisle. Il venait d'arriver sur le parking. Il tenait un ours en peluche et un livre. Je reconnu ainsi l'ours qu'Esmée avait acheté et l'édition originale de Roméo et Juliette que je lui ai offert.

-Tout ce que nous lui avons offert est resté dans sa chambre. J'ai récupéré ce qui n'avait pas été détruit ou très peu, dit-il en brandissant la peluche à laquelle il manquait les yeux. Que s'est t-il passé ? demanda t-il.

- Et bien, il s'avère que votre douce et tendre parfaite petite humaine est devenu une véritable petite pétasse ! grogna Rosalie.

J'allais me lever pour me jeter à sa gorge, mais Alice s'appuya sur moi de telle manière que mes genoux étaient collés au sol. Jasper tenta de me calmer grâce à son empathie, même si dans ses pensées il n'était pas sûr du résultat, notamment après l'inefficacité de son don face à Bella.

Alice, me résonna mentalement :

« Edward, laisses courir, s'il te plaît, la situation est déjà assez critique comme cela ! »

Malgré, la tension palpable, la femme d'Emmett ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter, suffisamment bas pour qu'aucun humain ne puisse nous entendre :

-Et maintenant, qu'est ce qui nous dit qu'elle ne nous dénoncera pas, qu'en est t-il de notre secret ?

Je ne pouvais pas me faire à cette idée. Je lui faisais confiance pour cela. Elle ne dirait rien, ce n'était pas possible. Ce qui apparemment était de l'avis de notre père.

-Bon je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui s'est passé mais je ne pense pas que Bella diras quoique ce soit de notre véritable nature.

- Elle a dit haut et fort que nous n'étions que des monstres essayant de se faire passer pour des humains ! répondit Rosalie.

-A mon avis personne d'extérieurs n'a compris ou n'a relevé le vrais sens de ses paroles. Nous devrions rentrer à la maison pour en discuter, s'exclama Carlisle.

Je regardai autour de moi et vis que plusieurs personnes nous observaient. Les pensées étaient diverses.

_« Si c'est pas malheureux de voir cela ! »_

_« C'était donc vrai, ils sont tous revenus, en tout cas ils ont décidé de mettre l'ambiance ! »_

_« C'est qui ce clochard à genoux ? »_

_« La fille du chef Swan n'avait pas l'air contente ! »_

_« Qu'est ce qu'elle est canon la grande blonde ! J'en ferais bien mon quatre heure ! »_

Je me relevais, et alla m'installer au volant de ma voiture sans dire un mot. Carlisle donna le livre et l'ours à Alice. Apparemment, il nous rejoindrait plus tard, il devait surement finir sa garde. Emmett vint s'asseoir côté passager, pendant que les trois autres s'assirent à l'arrière.

Le trajet fut silencieux, mis à part pour moi qui entendait les pensées désarçonnées de mes frères et sœur. Rosalie manqua de peu de lancer une réflexion acide à propos de Bella, mais Alice lui fit signe de se taire. De toute manière, ses pensées étaient un flot discontinu d'insultes envers Bella, mais cela ne me faisait rien. J'avais l'impression d'être déconnecté et de flotter en l'air sans que la terre ferme ne puisse m'atteindre. Une bombe nucléaire aurait pu exploser juste à côté de nous que je n'aurais pas réagi.

Quand nous arrivâmes, Esmée sortit à toute allure de la maison.

-Je viens d'avoir Carlisle au téléphone, je ne comprends pas. Que s'est-il passé ? demanda t-elle catastrophé.

- Bella ne vas pas mieux et elle nous en veut, répondit Emmett l'air absent.

Lui aussi devait flotter dans les airs !

-Bella ne va pas mieux ! Bella ne va pas mieux ! Non mais c'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ! Bella ne va pas mieux ! Elle nous a traités de monstres devant tout le monde, insistant bien sur le fait que nous nous faisions passer pour des humains, et toi la seule chose que tu trouves à dire c'est que Bella ne va pas mieux ! scanda Rosalie.

-Rose s'il te plaît… articula faiblement Emmett

-Non rien à foutre ! répondit t-elle, puis elle se dirigea vers Esmée.

-Tu veux savoir ce qui se passe Esmée ? Tu veux vraiment savoir ? Je vais te le dire moi, puisque personne n'a l'air d'évaluer correctement la situation. Il y a que votre petite humaine tellement parfaite risque de révéler au grand jour ce que nous sommes. Et même si elle ne sera probablement pas prise au sérieux, les gens vont quand même se poser des questions. Et tu sais qui risque de se poser encore plus de questions Esmée ? Les Volturis ! Et là Jackpot ! Non seulement ils feront taire votre misérable humaine…

Elle se dirigea vers moi

-…et ça, Edward je peux t'assurer qu'ils ne se contenteront pas de boire le thé avec elle,…

Elle revint vers Esmée.

-… mais en plus, à ton avis qui va payer les pots cassés pour s'être exposé de cette manière ? Ben la famille Cullen pardi ! Allez une petite démembraison pour chacun et ensuite grand feu de camp pour tout le monde !

-Rosalie, arrêtes ! dit Emmett dont la voix était plus dure et plus distincte.

-Oh mais bien sur, après tout ce n'est pas si grave ! répondit-elle avec sarcasme. On est déjà mort de toute manière, que peut –il arriver de pire ? Et puis ce n'est pas comme ci je ne vous avez pas prévenu n'est-ce pas ? Non je n'ai jamais dit haut et fort que c'était une mauvaise idée qu'elle sache tout de nous. Je n'ai jamais opposé mon jugement que l'un des nôtres de devait pas se lier avec l'un des leurs.

Elle se dirigea vers moi furieuse avec une certaine folie dans le regard et tapa avec le revers de sa main sur mon torse.

-Hein Edward, je ne t'ai jamais dit que tu ne pouvais pas tous nous mettre en danger juste parce que tu penses t'être entiché d'une humaine. Ah mais attends, si je l'ai dit haut et fort. Et si je me souviens bien, on m'a dit d'arrêter. « Chut Rosalie, il a enfin trouvé sa moitié, on doit l'encourager, ça se passera bien, bien sur qu'elle doit être au courant pour notre condition, tu verras elle ne révèlera jamais rien à personne ». Ha ha ! Et maintenant qu'est ce qu'on fait ? Vas y Edward trouve nous une solution, vas y … et bien tu as perdu ta langue ? Allez, tu vas surement nous trouver une de tes brillantes idées. Je ne sais pas, pourquoi pas appeler des journalistes, et tout leur dire comme cela ta petite pétasse n'aura pas à le faire ! Qu'est ce que t'en dit ? TU VAS REPONDRE OUI ! C'EST TOI QUI NOUS AS MIS DANS LA MERDE ! MAINTENANT C'EST TOI QUI VAS DEVOIR NOUS EN SORTIR SINON JE TE JURE QUE JE M'OCCUPE PERSONNELLEMENT DE TA POUFFIASSE ! hurla t-elle complètement démente tout en continuant de me frapper.

C'en était de trop, j'avais beau être sonné par la réaction de Bella, l'attitude de Rosalie me fit sortir de mes gonds. Je la saisi par les poignets de manière à l'immobiliser. Je sentais Jasper essayant d'apaiser un tant soit peu les esprits, mais il y avait trop de tension. Tout en tenant Rosalie fermement je me mis à la regarder furieusement, (après tout si nous étions des monstres autant le montrer) mais elle ne se calma pas pour autant.

-OH ET MAINTENANT QU'EST-CE QUE TU VAS FAIRE ? ME COGNER, C'EST CA TA BRILLANTE IDEE ? MAIS NE TE GÊNE SURTOUT PAS VAS –Y, MONTRES NOUS A QUEL POINT LE PETIT EDWARD, LE PETIT PREFERE DE TOUS, A DES COUILLES … ALLEZ MONTRES NOUS, MON…

-ROSALIE TU VAS FERMER TA GRANDE GUEULE OUI ! hurla Emmett tellement fort que j'aurais juré que la maison en avait tremblé.

Nous regardâmes Emmett, et fusses plus que surpris. Je ne crois pas me souvenir, d'avoir un jour entendu Emmett hurler de colère. Qui plus est sur sa femme !

-Quoi….

Rosalie avait à peine murmuré, fait amusant quand trente seconde plus tôt c'était elle qui hurlait. On aurait même pu penser qu'elle avait eu une extinction de voix !

- Ferme-la ! Tais-toi ! On en peut plus, tu ne vois pas que l'on se sent tous mal, arrête de nous faire chier ! lâcha t-il presque à bout de souffle.

Je lâchai les poignets de Rosalie, qui avait l'air médusée.

-Mais…Comment…J'essaye de protéger notre famille…

Elle était complètement désemparée. On aurait dit une enfant venant de s'être fait prendre par ses parents en pleine bêtise. Cependant, cela ne dura pas, l'expression de Rosalie changea du tout au tout, et redevint colérique à nouveau.

-Bien, si vous me cherchez je serai chez les Denali ! cracha t-elle tout en nous adressant un regard de mépris.

Emmett tenta de la retenir en lui agrippant le bras, il venait de réaliser ce qu'il avait dit. Mais sa femme de se laissa pas faire.

-Lâche moi, j'ai compris, ne t'en fais pas! Restes avec cette humaine puisqu'elle t'est si chère. Et ne t'avises pas de me suivre !

Et sur ce elle courut s'enfonçant dans la forêt et disparu en un rien de temps.

Nous restâmes quelques instants dans un état de profond mutisme. Le silence, était pesant par sa lourdeur malgré qu'il paraissait apaisant surtout après les innombrables cris qui avaient étaient proférés.

Mais ce silence était telle une prison où chacun souffrait. Alice et Jasper était catastrophé, Esmée était horrifié car elle voyait dans la situation les prémices du démantèlement de sa famille et Emmett venait de perdre sa femme. Au bout de quelques instants nous fûmes ramenés à la réalité par le bruit du moteur de la voiture de Carlisle.

Il en sortit et essaya de nous montrer un visage serein.

-Désolé, ils avaient encore besoin de moi de l'hôpital pour signer des papiers, je ne pouvais pas faire faux bond. On va parler de ce qui s'est passé à l'intérieur si vous le voulez bien. Où est Rosalie ? demanda t-il.

Emmett paraissait en décomposition.

- Partie chez les Denali…

Carlisle n'insista pas en voyant le visage d'Emmett.

-Bon… rentrons, on va parler.

Nous lui emboitâmes le pas. Nous avions tous l'impression d'avoir le poids du monde sur nos épaules, seul Carlisle faisait tout pour ne pas que cela se voit. Un chef de famille ne pli pas.

Esmée se précipita dans la cuisine. J'entendis l'instant d'après le couvercle de la poubelle se lever puis se baisser avec au milieu le son de quelque chose tombant dans le sac plastique. Je n'avais pas besoin de lire dans ses pensées pour savoir qu'elle venait de jeter le gâteau qu'elle avait préparé pour Bella. Penser qu'elle viendrait ici, comment avons nous pu être aussi stupide ?

On s'assit tous dans le salon, Esmée vint nous rejoindre très vite.

_« J'aimerais quand même que l'on m'explique sans crier cette fois. »_ pensa celle que je considère comme ma mère.

Je ne pouvais parler, j'en étais incapable. Je fis alors signe à Carlisle et donna un hochement de tête en direction d'Esmée. Il lui expliqua ce qu'il s'était passé notamment le fait qu'il ait trouvé tous les cadeaux que l'on avait offert à Bella jeté au bout de la chambre. Jasper avait complété l'histoire en racontant ce qu'il s'était passé sur le parking et aussi qu'il n'avait ressenti aucune émotion émanant d'elle et n'avait pas non plus réussi à influer sur elles.

Carlisle demanda ce qu'il s'était passé avec Rosalie. Emmett répondit d'une voix absente :

-Elle criait alors j'ai crié encore plus fort. Oh mon dieu, je lui ai crié dessus je l'ai fait partir non non non… elle ne voudra plus de moi… qu'est ce que j'ai fait »

Emmett se mit à sangloter sans larmes. Esmée vint tout de suite à ses côtés et le prit dans ses bras en murmurant des « chuuuuuuut », des « tu verras ça va aller » et des « elle reviendra ne t'en fais pas ».

Jasper raconta à Carlisle que Rosalie a attrapé une colère notamment sur le fait que Bella risquait de révéler notre secret.

-Je ne pense pas que Bella révèlera quoi que ce soit. Elle a tout fait pour éviter d'être envoyé en institut médicalisé, à mon avis elle évitera de parler de vampires. Et puis je pense qu'elle veut surtout soit prendre du recul soit finir ce qu'elle a commencé.

Je relevais la tête. Que voulait-il dire par là ? Pour la première fois depuis que nous avions quitté le parking de l'hôpital, je me mis à parler.

-Comment ça ?

-Et bien, nous observons deux façons de faire sur ceux qui ont survécu à une tentative de suicide. Soit il essaye de vivre à nouveau et prenne de la distance par rapport à ce qu'il leur est arrivé, certains se retrouvant même dans un état d'euphorie, soit ils retentent de se tuer, dit-il péniblement sachant que la dernière partie de sa phrase va me faire du mal.

Et ce fut le cas, je fus dévasté par ces mots. Je la revoyais dans sa flaque de sang, avec sa robe de bal. La robe que j'avais aimé voir sur elle.

J'espérais tant que mon père se trompe, que Bella ait compris que sa vie était précieuse. Seulement je savais qu'elle pouvait aussi être têtue et obstiné même pour une aussi mauvaise chose. Dans sa lettre, elle se considérait comme sale par ses actes et montrait qu'elle n'avait pas la force de continuer. Elle avait été poussée par la tristesse, le sentiment de trahison, la honte et la haine. Hors si j'aurais pu ne pas savoir qu'elle était encore triste et qu'elle avait honte, je savais en revanche qu'elle se sentait bel et bien trahie et qu'elle nous détestait. Donc rien n'excluait qu'elle allait retenter de se donner la mort. Même si je suppose que son père aura prit certaine mesure pour l'en empêcher.

-On ne peut pas la laisser faire ! m'exclamais-je.

Je pensais que tout le monde serait du même avis que moi, mais cela ne parût pas évident.

Esmée, Jasper et Alice restaient silencieux. Emmett avait l'air de n'en avoir rien à faire, ses pensées n'étaient envahies que par Rosalie. C'est Carlisle qui prit la parole.

-Edward, cela devient délicat. C'est après nous qu'elle en a, on ne peut pas intervenir sans cesse dans sa vie alors que nous avons tout fait pour en sortir.

-Par ta faute qui plus est, intervint ma sœur.

Elle me scruta avec un regard lourd de reproches, mais aussi plein de chagrin. Elle était encore sous le choc par ce qui s'était passé sur le parking.

-Ecoutes Edward, reprit mon père, si Charlie ou même Bella me demande de l'aide, je les aiderais, parce que je m'y suis engagé mais sinon, et j'en suis désolé, je ne pourrais rien faire.

J'étais sidéré, et j'eus même l'impression d'être trahis par ma propre famille. Mais heureusement un coup de téléphone vint jouer en ma faveur.

La sonnerie du téléphone portable de Carlisle se fit entendre seulement une ou deux minutes après que mon père ait fini de parler, interrompant ainsi le silence lourd et pesant qui s'était installé.

Il répondit, et nous entendîmes tous la voix fatiguée de Charlie à l'autre bout du fil. Carlisle s'éclipsa de la pièce, pour pouvoir lui parler en privé.

Quelques instants plus tard, il revint.

-Que voulait-il ? demanda ma mère.

-Il craque un peu, il ne reconnaît plus sa fille, ce n'est pas facile pour lui. Je lui ai dit que je passerais les voir demain, répondit-il.

Malgré que j'obtienne une certaine satisfaction, car il ne laisserait pas Bella, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de lui en vouloir.

-Quand c'est Charlie, un étranger, qui demande, tu es d'accord pour lui venir en aide mais quand c'est moi, la personne se rapprochant le plus d'un fils pour toi, tu préfères ne rien faire ! rappliquais-je.

-Edward, essayes de comprendre, ou du moins de voir les choses objectivement, essaya t-il de me résonner.

Mais j'en avais assez, je pris la direction de la porte d'entrée il fallait que je sorte.

-Où vas-tu ? demanda Esmée qui avait surement peur que je parte de la même façon que Rosalie.

-Je dois aller m'expliquer, répondis-je exaspéré.

-Ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée, dit mon père, tu ne devrais…

Il n'avait pas fini sa phrase que j'étais déjà dehors et à plusieurs mètres de la maison.

Quand j'arrivai en face de la maison de ma Bella, je la vis en train de manger avec son père dans la cuisine. Les pensées de Charlie, bien que chaotiques montrait qu'effectivement il était épuisé aussi bien moralement que physiquement. Mon amour, quant à elle paraissait dédaigneuse.

J'écoutais leur discussion. Apparemment, elle retournerait en cours dans une semaine. Elle avait redoublé son année. Je me mis à penser que je pourrais moi aussi réintégré le lycée en dernière année. Après tout, je l'avais quitté l'année dernière et je n'avais pas passé mes examens de fin d'étude, il me serait facile de prétendre que je voudrais être rescolarisé à Forks pour obtenir mon diplôme, pas que j'en ai réellement besoin, mais c'était un moyen de plus pour être proche de Bella.

Quand Charlie et Bella eurent fini de manger, celui-ci, lui demanda de faire la vaisselle en rajoutant que c'était un bon moyen pour qu'elle ne se fasse pas vomir. Je trouvais que cette réflexion était acide mais je l'approuvais malgré tout.

Je profitai qu'elle soit face à son évier qui était aussi l'endroit où se trouvait la fenêtre, pour m'avancer.

Elle paru contrariée et songeuse, je remarquai qu'elle avait l'air absente. Mais il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour qu'elle me remarque. J'entendis au loin un bruit de fracas, elle avait dut faire tomber quelque chose dans l'évier. Elle paraissait en colère, et sorti en trombe de la maison.

Elle s'avança vers moi d'un pas décidé. Je savais qu'elle ne m'écouterai pas facilement mais elle était déjà sortie me voir, c'était un début.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? demanda t-elle furieusement à la limite du cri.

Cela n'allait vraiment pas être facile.

-Bella il faut que l'on parle, je sais que tu me détestes, mais je te dois des explications, tentai je bien que je que je sache que de pouvoir m'expliquer face à elle serait une tâche ardue.

-Te détester ? Le mot est faible. Tu n'es qu'un manipulateur égocentrique, abject et monstrueux. Un salaud de la pire espèce. Je n'en veux pas de tes explications, rappelles toi tu m'as déjà tout dit il y a un peu plus d'un an.

J'essayai un tant soit peu de reprendre contenance, c'était vrai, je lui avais dit tellement de choses lors de mon départ mais rien n'était vrai.

-Bella, tout ce que je t'ai dit le jour où je suis parti, tout ce que je t'ai dit n'était que mensonges. J'ai agit comme un lâche, je n'aurais jamais dut t'abandonner. Mais à ce moment là, je n'ai vu que cette solution pour te protéger. J'ai eu tellement peur de te perdre le jour où Jasper t'as attaqué et je me disais que tu méritais tellement mieux qu'un suceur de sang pour compagnon. Je sais aujourd'hui que de t'avoir laissée était la pire des choses et je m'en voudrais toujours…

Je baissai la tête ne pouvant affronter son regard, je me sentais tellement honteux, d'avoir fui de la sorte, par amour certes mais lâchement.

-Qu'attends tu ? Que je te plaigne ? Pauvre petite sangsue toute triste !

Ses paroles me faisaient mal, terriblement.

-Tu ne m'auras plus avec tes belles paroles ! C'est sûr que je t'en veux pour ton manque de couilles d'il y a un an, mais je t'en veux encore plus d'être intervenu il y a une semaine. J'ai du mal à l'avouer, mais il y a un an tout ce que je voulais c'était faire ma vie avec toi, j'avais cru stupidement que tu m'aimais, et moi, comme une idiote je t'avais donné mon cœur, que tu as pris pour le détruire. Tu m'as détruite. Je ne suis plus rien maintenant par ta faute. Tout ce que je voulais c'était de pouvoir crever en paix ! Mais il a fallut que tu t'en mêle. Qu'est ce que tu attends de moi à la fin ? Pourquoi tu me fais subir tout cela ? Qu'est ce que je t'ai fait bon sang pour que tu t'acharnes autant à me faire souffrir ? continua t-elle.

Je n'arrivais pas à penser qu'elle puisse croire que je prenais plaisir à la voir souffrir, moi qui à chaque instant de notre relation ait tout fait pour la rendre heureuse. Comment pouvait-elle s'imaginer que tout n'était que manipulation. Et aussi comment pouvait t'elle me reprocher le fait que je lui ais sauvé la vie, sa vie tellement précieuse.

-Bella je suis tellement désolé et choqué que tu puisses penser que je me suis joué de toi et que mon seul but est de te faire souffrir. Rien que de m'imaginer ta mort, cela me terrasse littéralement, et je n'y survivrai pas. Je ne t'ai jamais menti sur mes sentiments à ton égard. Que puis-je faire pour te le prouver ?

J'étais prêt à tout pour elle, et j'aurai fait ou donner n'importe quoi pour qu'elle me croie. J'aurai souhaité qu'elle puisse avoir mon don, pour qu'elle puisse lire mon esprit et comprendre qu'elle était ma vie.

-Barres toi et laisses moi tranquille ! Après tout « ça sera comme si tu n'avais jamais existé » d'après tes propres mots.

J'étais dans une impasse, elle ne voulait plus de moi. Peut être aurait-il fallu que je n'existe pas en effet, rien de tout ceci ne serait arrivé.

Elle me demandait à présent de m'en aller, de rester loin d'elle. C'était son choix, mais ce fut tellement douloureux, plus que mon choix de partir il y a un an. Pourquoi ? Parce que maintenant la seule personne pour laquelle je vis me hait, alors qu'il y a un an je suis parti par amour en sachant que Bella m'aimait et en pensant qu'elle m'oublierait.

Je devais respecter sa décision et m'en aller. Cependant, une idée me vînt en tête. Irais t-elle mieux par la suite ?

-Tu comptes recommencer ? demandais-je dans un souffle ayant peur d'entendre sa réponse, car même si celle ci était négative, pouvais-je la croire ?

-Oui ! Et je ne me louperais pas la prochaine fois !

-Alors je reste ! répondis-je de suite en la regardant durement.

Il était hors de question de la laisser faire. Je partirai seulement que si j'ai l'ultime conviction qu'elle aille bien.

-Comme tu veux ! De toute façon tu n'arriveras pas à m'empêcher cette fois ! Tu ne m'auras pas avec ton baratin et ta fausse culpabilité !

J'avais l'impression peu à peu de m'enfoncer dans un gouffre

-Oui je me sens me sens coupable que tu puisses penser toutes ces choses. Je me sens coupable que tu ne crois pas en mon amour.

Je me mis à sangloter, aucune larme ne vint mais cependant la douleur était bien présente.

-Je t'aime tellement, pourquoi tu ne veux pas le croire ?

Mon corps me fit défaut, encore une fois. Bella me rendait vulnérable et pathétique mais c'était plus fort que moi, je tombai sur les genoux, pris sa taille dans mes bras et nicha mon visage sur son ventre. J'avais besoin de la toucher, de ressentir la chaleur de son corps. Je la voulais, je voulais redevenir celui que j'étais lorsque nous étions ensemble. Presque un homme.

-Pardonnes moi… pitié… je suis tellement désolé… Je t'en supplie... Je te demande pardon… s'il te plaît reprends moi. Laisses-moi t'aimer… Je ne te laisserai plus ma Bella, je te le promets…pardon…pardon…

Je la suppliais tant que je pouvais, la voix entrecoupée de sanglots, ne pouvant me comporter moins lamentablement. Mais c'est ce que j'étais un lamentable insecte que Bella pouvait écraser à tout moment.

J'aurais tant voulu sentir ses bras se resserrer sur moi, la sentir se mettre à genoux pour que je puisse la prendre contre moi. Mais au lieu de cela, je sentis ses mains se saisir de mes poignets et desserrer mon emprise. Je la laissai faire complètement désemparé, je levai la tête et vit qu'elle avait les yeux humides mais elle s'efforça de garder une expression dure et ferme.

-Non Edward, jamais je ne te pardonnerai et jamais plus je te ferai confiance… murmura t-elle avant de s'éloigner et de me tourner le dos. Elle avait prononcé mon prénom avec une sorte de haine mélangée avec une forme de dégout.

Je la suivis du regard jusqu'à qu'elle rentre chez elle. Charlie l'attendait sur le pas de la porte, et pour une fois il ne semblait pas vouloir m'abattre comme auparavant, pourtant j'aurais souhaité qu'il le puisse et qu'il le veuille. Qu'il prenne son fusil, qu'il dirige le canon en direction de mon front et qu'il appuie sur la détente. Que ma peau ne soit pas dure comme le marbre et que la balle traverse ma tête dans un grand bruit, PAM !, l'odeur de poudre se répandant aussi rapidement que le bruit de la détonation, me laissant mort sur le trottoir dans une flaque de sang et de cervelle.

Je me relevai et regarda la fenêtre de Bella.

Arrivée dans sa chambre, elle me vit et ferma le loquet de sa fenêtre furieusement et s'éloigna.

Ce n'était plus ma Bella, il fallait l'avouer. Pourtant je l'aimais toujours et tellement fort.

Agissant par automatisme, je pris la direction de la maison.

_**Fin du flashback.**_

Je me sentais sombrer dans la démence. Mon monde qui depuis un an était rempli de noirceur venait de s'écrouler.

En rentrant, je fis en sorte de ne croiser personne et même si un membre de ma famille m'avait parlé je ne l'aurai pas entendu. Je m'exilai dans ma chambre. J'étais à présent sûre qu'elle n'allait pas bien et que je devais rester pour l'empêcher de faire une bêtise. Peut être elle ne voudrait plus de moi ensuite, mais au moins je serais là, au près d'elle. J'étais quand même plein de doutes. J'étais dans un tel état psychologique que je ne savais pas si je tiendrais le coup de la revoir ainsi. Pourtant, j'avais l'impression que j'étais le seul qui pourrait arranger les choses. Seulement j'ignorais comment. Mon père, ira les voir demain, j'irai avec lui. Je resterai peut être dans la voiture mais je ne serais pas loin. Il fallait que je prenne sur moi, et que je sauve mon ange d'elle-même.

(*) Vous pouvez très bien mettre ici, le chapitre BONUS : Fantasme, ça concorde )

Voilà qu'en avez-vous pensé, un peu répétitif tout cela non ? Certaines m'ont dit qu'Edward avait tendance à leur taper sur les nerfs, est- ce toujours le cas ? Qu'avez-vous pensé de la dispute Rosalie-Emmett ? Etait-ce de trop ? Voulez vous tuer l'auteur de cette fiction ?

Bref dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé, je prends tout négatif, positif, neutre. La suite du chapitre dans une semaine. Il y'aura du POV Edward et Bella. Pas de Daria, mais elle sera dans le chapitre 9.

Alors comme je le disais précédemment, j'ai crée un compte facebook spécialement pour pouvoir vous tenir au courant. En effet, je n'aime pas créer un chapitre pour dire ce qu'il en est, car cela fait toujours de fausses joies.

Pour le compte facebook, le lien c'est :  http(:/)www(.)facebook(.)com/home(.)php?#!profile(.)php?id=100001696321784

Il faut enlever les parenthèse :)

Ou si le lien ne marche pas, vous pouvez rechercher sur facebook directement : meganna fictions.

Pour ceux qui ne sont pas sur facebook, je me suis crée une adresse gmail aussi spécialement pour la fiction. lesmauvaischoix(arobase)gmail(point)com

Comme cela ça sera plus facile de vous tenir informé de l'avancement.

Maintenant, place aux réponses et aux remerciements.

D'ailleurs je tiens à dire que vous êtes tous géniaux car vue l'attente vous auriez pu me jeter et m'insulter, mais vous ne l'avez pas fait et à ça je dis merci et respect !

Donc oui vous avez trouvé, pour le chapitre précédent Charlie risque de nous faire une crise cardiaque, mais ce n'est pas pour tout de suite. Va-t-il mourir ? Ça je ne le dis pas (non mais !:)). En tout cas il est au bout du rouleau et ne vit que pour sa fille. Alors ne vous en faites pas, il ne va rien arriver à Charlie de trop grave, …pour l'instant.

Un grand merci pour les messages vraiment géniaux de :

schaeffer,

axelle,

Scarlet-Rose15,

FanBellaEdward,

aurelia1979,

kalika-ma,

Jes Cullen-Malfoy (Edward heureux ? désolé mais ce n'est pas pour tout de suite),

Steph3807,

babounette(on reverra Jacob au chapitre 11),

bébé23,

ninie77,

Emy-F,

melacullen (j'adore ce type de long commentaire c'est vraiment génial, et je suis contente que tu ait aimé le POV Charlie),

Mrs Esmée Cullen : Ta question était légitime mais je n'y avais pas pensé alors voilà une réponse : Pourquoi Bella ne ressent pas de manque dut à sa consommation de drogue de l'année passée ? En fait elle a déjà ressenti un manque le lendemain de son admission à l'hôpital, rappelle toi elle avait fait une crise devant Carlisle, de plus durant son séjour à l'hôpital, elle ne sentait pas bien et était calmé par les anti-douleurs prescrit. Pour finir, peut être que sa mauvaise humeur et son sale caractère est le résultat d'un manque. Est-ce que ça va ? Si ce n'est pas crédible, on va dire que c'est une fictions ok ) , et puis elle ne passait pas son temps à se droguer, elle faisait aussi d'autres conneries. Elle en prenait quand elle en trouvait.

Daphne, merci et j'espère pouvoir resté à la hauteur.

LilyRiry,

Nienna-lo,

Aztiti,

Edgounette,

Cam,

Liane51100, vraiment désolé pour l'attente c'est vrai que c'est trop long, je vais essayer réellement de m'arranger.

MaCha1983,

oliveronica cullen massen,

lili, je suis désolé Bella va mettre du temps à redevenir « gentille ».

kik,

Fleur 50,

Twilight007,

GaaNaKa,

Emmymarks,

karen,

berangere,

LyliaDream,

MamzelleDaphne

cecile

mimicracra,

xoxlauoxo,

HEROICA FANTASIA 8,

paulipopo,

cha',

nikki,

Megane49,

angedu85,

benassya,

xalexeex25,

Caroline,

karen,

Claire et

la fille, ne t'inquiètes pas je n'abandonne pas.

Donc à la semaine prochaine pour la suite du chapitre où enfin des trucs nouveaux vont arriver.


	12. Chapitre 8:Le vague à l'âme partie 2

**Coucou, voici la suite du chapitre. Je sais que j'avais dit Lundi mais j'ai pensé que le dimanche serait mieux. En plus je ne sais pas chez vous, mais ici (le sud vers Montpellier) il pleut, temps idéal pour lire des fictions.**

**Alors pour ce chapitre je veux vraiment beaucoup de commentaires car je me suis vraiment lâché, et je crois que c'est un des meilleurs jusque là, après ce n'est que mon avis mais bon. **

**Pour ceux (plutôt celle) qui adore Bella garce, ce chapitre est fait pour vous. Pour ceux (plutôt celle) qui préfère la gentille Bella comme on la voit partout, vous allez peut être, être un peu déçue.**

**Mais je ne vais pas en dire plus. Remerciement and co. en fin de chapitre.**

Le 21 septembre (lendemain de la sortie d'hôpital de Bella)

**P.O.V Bella**

A dix heures du matin, j'entendis sonner. Mon père alla ouvrir. J'étais à l'étage, dans ma chambre à penser à quel point je détester l'Autre et comment je pouvais me débrouiller pour en finir avec tout cela. Bien sur pour moi « en finir » signifiait quitter ce monde. Mais Charlie m'avait à l'œil.

J'avais eu une nuit épouvantable remplies de cauchemars où je me voyais enchaîné aux pieds de l'Autre pendant qu'il riait de moi. C'était métaphorique, mais j'avais peur de me faire avoir de nouveau.

Ce qui me faisait étrange, c'était cette impression de ne plus avoir de cœur mais d'y avoir quand même mal. J'aurais donné un bras à ce moment pour pouvoir prendre quelque chose. Les crises de tremblements m'étaient plus ou moins passées mais j'avais encore cette folle envie de m'injecter n'importe quoi dans les veines !

-Bella descend s'il te plaît ! cria mon père du rez-de-chaussée.

Je pestai. Ne pouvais-je pas être tranquille ? Il m'avait réveillé à huit heures ce matin pour me faire prendre le petit déjeuner. Il avait l'air fier de lui car il avait tout préparé tout seul. Mais rien n'était exceptionnel. Je n'aimais pas mon « nouveau » père, je préférais encore quand il menait sa vie de son côté. Ce n'était pas avec ses petits déjeuner misérable et sa nouvelle autorité à deux sous qu'il rattraperait ces 19 ans d'absence. Si j'étais morte, au moins plus personne ne m'emmerderait !

Quand je descendis, je vis Carlisle et mon père, les bras croisé sur sa poitrine, qui me fixaient.

-Tient, voilà le brave docteur Cullen, dis-je sarcastiquement.

Je n'avais plus à être gentille, je n'aurais même pas du être là.

-Bella ! réprimanda mon père.

-Ça ne fait rien Charlie. Bella veux tu bien t'asseoir ? Nous devons parler, dit-il calmement et sur un ton posé tout en me désignant le canapé du salon.

J'obtempérai tout en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Je vous laisse je serai dans la cuisine au cas où, dit mon père.

Carlisle attendit que mon père soit dans l'autre pièce, tout en me fixant avec assurance. Rien ne transparaissait de son expression. Aucun doute, aucune colère, rien mis à part une espèce de bienveillance. Pourtant cela eut le don de me faire ressentir de la colère. Apparemment il le vit car il adopta un visage neutre.

-Et bien Bella, je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins mais je suis déçue par ton attitude.

-C'est parce que j'ai envoyé paître votre fils c'est cela hein ?

-Ce qui s'est passé entre Edward et toi te regarde. Ce que je n'apprécie pas c'est le fait que tu nous ait menti à ton père, à Alice, à Emmett et à moi. Tu as le droit de nous en vouloir et on aurait compris si tu nous l'avais dit.

Je ne répondis rien et croisai les bras de manière à lui montrer que sa présence et son discours m'ennuyait plus qu'autre chose. Toutefois il continua de parler.

-A l'hôpital, tu semblais aller mieux et maintenant tu as une telle violence en toi, tu es sombre, Charlie et même Edward m'ont confié qu'ils craignaient que tu te refasses du mal. Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, je veux juste comprendre pourquoi ce changement, pourquoi tu te fais cela à toi-même ?

Il me regardait dans les yeux exprimant l'inquiétude mais une partie de son visage exprimait l'attente et l'autorité.

Il attendait des réponses.

-Si je ne vous réponds pas, vous allez m'envoyez à Youlbroks ? demandai-je.

-Bella, oublies cet endroit, personne ne t'y enverra, il n'est pas adapté à ton cas de toute façon. Je te demande juste d'être honnête et de m'expliquer.

Je savais que je ne pouvais pas me fier à Carlisle mais je n'avais rien à perdre, autant qu'il sache. Peut être qu'ainsi les Cullens me laisseront tranquille.

-Je vous hais tous autant que vous êtes, vous, votre famille, mon père, tous. Vous m'avez abandonné, vous vous êtes servie de moi pour vous distraire. Vous m'avez fait de belles promesses que j'ai crues, pour au final m'abandonner. Ce n'est pas tant Edward que je blâme, il avait le droit de me laisser même si cela m'a détruite mais vous et votre famille, pourquoi êtes vous partis ? Vous vous êtes moqués de moi…

-Bella permet moi de t'interrompre, tu fais fausse route. On ne t'a jamais utilisé, nous te considérons comme un membre de la famille nous sommes partis pour te permettre de vivre une existence normale et pour ne pas reproduire l'incident qu'il y a eu avec Jasper.

-Vous avez surtout eu peur d'avoir un cadavre sur les bras !

-Nous avons eu peur de te perdre, comme nous en avons peur aujourd'hui.

-Vous ne m'aurez plus ! Je sais ce que vous essayer de faire. Vous essayez de me remettre en confiance comme vous le faîte avec ceux qui vous entourent, votre manière de baratiner marche peut être avec Charlie mais pas avec moi.

-Tu te trompes sur mes intentions. Je n'essaye pas de te tendre un piège. Mais je comprends pourquoi tu dis cela. Tu crois que nous essayons tous de te manipuler, que nous ne te comprenons pas, tu penses que tu ne peux compter que sur toi même, que tu es seule et tu as perdu tout espoir. Tu te forges une carapace afin de ne plus souffrir, tu éloignes tout ceux qui tiennent un tant soit peu à toi et qui veulent venir à ton aide. Tu as peur, tu souffres, je n'en doute pas, mais si tu ouvrais les yeux tu verrais tous les gens qui t'aiment et qui veulent te sortir de là.

J'avais l'impression d'être face à face avec le révérend Camdem de la série « sept à la maison ».

J'avais envie de rire, d'ailleurs au final, je ne me retins pas.

-Waouh ! C'était magnifique, j'en ai presque les larmes aux yeux tellement que c'était beau.

-Content de te faire rire même si ce n'était pas vraiment le but.

Il attendit que je me calme avant de poursuivre.

-Bon apparemment je n'arriverais pas à te convaincre de ce qu'est la réalité de nos sentiments à ton égard. Revenons à nos moutons. Hier Edward est rentré à la maison dans un état de profonde détresse ce matin il m'a dit que tu comptais recommencer. Si tu n'as pas l'air de vouloir m'écouter, au moins tu es franche, alors est ce que ceci est vrai ?

Je réalisais que ce soit mon père ou les Cullen, aucun ne lâcherai l'affaire. Je n'aurai pas dû en parler à l'Autre, Carlisle pensait que j'étais honnête mais sur ce cas là il fallait calmer le jeu. La vérité c'était que je ne savais quoi répondre. Oui je voulais mourir mais je ne pouvais le dire haut et fort, car j'aurais alors droit aux sermons sur les valeurs de la vie ou aux sangles de l'hôpital psychiatrique, voire les deux.

Voyant que je ne répondais pas Carlisle reprit la parole.

-Regardes moi Bella !

Je m'exécutais plus par dépit que par réel intérêt de ce qu'il allait me dire.

-Dis-moi simplement pourquoi tu penses que tu devrais te tuer. Oublies l'asile, oublies ton père, oublies tout le monde et réponds moi juste pour m'éclairer. Oublies que je suis Carlisle Cullen, oublies que je sois ton médecin, je ne suis qu'un homme qui a besoin de comprendre.

Sans que je sache pourquoi il fallait que je lui dise car pour moi c'était évident.

-Parce que c'est tout ce qui me reste à faire ! Parce que je ne suis bonne plus qu'à cela ! Parce que chaque jour je me sens dépérir et pourrir un peu plus ! Je n'ai plus le goût et la motivation nécessaire pour avancer. Et enfin parce que je n'en peux plus de ressentir cette douleur lancinante dans ma poitrine et ce dégout de moi-même.

J'avais envie de pleurer mais je n'y arrivais tout simplement pas.

-Le problème, Bella, c'est que tu t'es enfermé toi-même dans ce monde autodestructeur et que tu ne veux pas t'en évader. Je voudrais t'en faire sortir mais c'est toi qui en a les clefs. Je peux seulement t'assurer que ce n'est pas une solution. Tu es tellement jeune, comment peux tu savoir que c'est vraiment tout ce que tu puisses faire ? Tu ne peux pas baisser les bras de cette manière, pas toi. Laisses toi le temps d'aller mieux, reposes toi, un peu sur nous, laisses nous être à tes côtés et quand je parle de nous je ne parle seulement de moi, mais d'Esmée, d'Alice, d'Emmett...

-Non, non, non, je ne veux pas redevenir votre distraction, je ne veux plus. NON !, répondis-je de manière catégorique.

Trop de sentiments ce développaient en moi. Une partie voulait pouvoir faire confiance à Carlisle, une autre avait peur d'être enchainée, et une autre ressentait plus que de la peur, comme si j'allais au devant de graves ennuis. J'étais aussi en colère d'avoir cette discussion. En colère contre Carlisle essayant de me manipuler mais aussi contre moi d'avoir exposé ainsi mes sentiments.

Cependant au fur et à mesure que les secondes passaient je me sentais comme aspirée.

-Bella, regardes moi, restes avec moi.

La voix de Carlisle se fit de plus en plus lointaine.

Je vis tout ce qui était autour de moi changer. Les murs blancs de mon salon devinrent bordeaux, le silence entrecoupé par les paroles de bonne fois du patriarche des Cullen, laissa place à une musique d'ambiance joué par des violons. A la place de là où se trouvait le téléviseur, il y avait une cheminée avec un feu crépitant dedans. L'atmosphère était chaleureuse mais j'étais terrorisée. Je me sentais nauséeuse et dans le coltard. J'entendis des cris de fureur se rapprocher.

-TU M'AS MENTI, TU SAIS QUE JE NE SUPPORTE PAS QUE L'ON ME MENTE !

Je ne voyais pas la personne qui parlait, je ne connaissais pas cette voix mais elle n'avait rien d'humaine pour moi.

J'avais peur. Je vis un verre, à Cognac, voler dans ma direction, je voulus l'esquiver mais je ne pus pas. Je le reçu dans l'épaule droite et tomba au pied du canapé. Je vis une ombre s'approcher de moi, je ne voyais pas son visage mais je savais que ma vie était en danger, et je ressentais une peur viscérale comme si ce n'était pas seulement ma vie dont il était question, j'avais peur pour autre chose.

L'ombre qui était une silhouette à apparence humaine mais dont je ne pouvais toujours pas voir le visage, se mit à hurler. Je compris alors que c'était lui que j'avais entendu au début et que c'était cette même personne qui m'avait lancé le verre.

-JE DETESTE QUE L'ON ME MENTE, TU ENTENDS !

Les larmes coulaient sur mon visage, ma gorge me faisait mal mais je réussis à le supplier.

-Pitié, je suis désolée, ne fais pas ça, ne lui fait pas de mal, ne me fais pas de mal, je t'en supplie, pitié, pitié.

Je sentis la silhouette se glisser derrière moi.

-COMMENT AS-TU PUS ? Si seulement tu m'avais écouté, dit la silhouette d'une voix plus posée mais qui me terrifia encore plus.

-Je t'en sup…

Je n'eus pas le temps de finir mes supplications, que je sentis une corde s'enrouler autour de mon cou. Je me débattais comme je pus mais rien n'y faisait, je suffoquais. L'air n'arrivait plus, j'avais peur, je sentis quelque chose en moi se déchirer. Plus j'essayais de me débattre et plus la corde se resserrai sur mon cou.

Tout devint noir, je manquais d'air, je sentis alors deux bras me maintenir, je me débattis instinctivement.

J'entendais que l'on m'appelait.

-Elle revient à elle, Charlie allez me cherchez un verre d'eau.

C'était la voix de Carlisle.

-Bella, Bella tu m'entends, reviens dit-il.

Tout devint plus clair, j'étais à nouveaux dans mon salon. J'étais par terre et Carlisle me tenais fermement. Charlie s'était empressé de revenir dans le salon avec un verre d'eau dans la main qu'il avait à moitié renversé au sol dans sa tentative de venir précipitamment. Les deux me regardaient, inquiets au plus haut point. Charlie tendit le verre à Carlisle qui le prit puis l'approcha à mes lèvres.

-Tiens bois un peu Bella, cela va te faire du bien.

Je pris le verre, mais ma main tremblait trop. Carlisle dut me le tenir afin que je ne verse pas le reste du contenu sur la moquette du salon. Je bus quelques gorgées, ce qui, en effet, me fit le plus grand bien. Ma gorge était sèche et même si j'avais perdu la sensation de suffoquer, ma respiration avait du mal à reprendre un rythme régulier.

Carlisle rendit le verre à Charlie.

-Cela va aller maintenant, vous pouvez nous laisser Charlie, dit-il tout en continuant de me dévisager.

-Vous êtes sûre ? Qu'est ce qu'elle a ? demanda mon père tout en me fixant, la crainte se lisant dans son regard.

-Oui c'est bon je m'occupe de tout, je pense qu'elle a fait une crise de panique. Il se tourna vers mon père. J'ai la situation en main Charlie, je viendrais vous parler après.

-Bien, dit mon père tout en ne détournant pas le regard du mien.

Il se retira dans la cuisine. Je regardais Carlisle dont l'attention était revenue sur moi.

-Tu nous as fait une belle peur Bella, j'avais beau t'appeler tu étais comme ailleurs.

Je restais muette, je n'arrivais pas moi-même à m'expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé. Etait-ce une sorte de rêve éveillé ? Une pure hallucination ? Je n'en savais rien en tout cas tout ceci avait paru tellement réel. J'en avais encore des frissons. J'avais vraiment eu l'impression que l'on m'étranglait. J'essayais tant bien que mal de me relever. Carlisle me regarda, tout en me soutenant et m'aida à m'asseoir sur le canapé. Je me demandais comment je m'étais retrouvé au sol. Carlisle prit mes mains dans les siennes et je fus ramené à la réalité par leur froideur.

-Que m'est-il arrivé ? demandai-je.

-C'est ce que j'essaye de savoir, j'ai dit à ton père que tu faisais une crise de panique mais je ne pense pas que ce soit cela. Tu n'étais plus là. Tu étais comme possédée !

Je le regardais perplexe.

-Quoi ? Comme dans l'Exorciste ? demandai-je.

Il se mit à sourire. Les rôles venaient de s'inverser, c'était moi maintenant qui le faisais rire. Je le regardai méchamment.

-Non, pardonnes-moi Bella, je ne voulais pas me moquer de toi. Je ne crois pas que tu sois sujette à la possession démonique doutant même que celle-ci existe réellement.

Tu n'avais pas l'air d'être avec nous. Tu es devenu très pâle, ton regard s'est perdu, ta respiration s'est mis à s'accélérer, tu t'es mis à transpirer, tu avais l'air effrayé.

Il fit une pause mais devant mon regard qui devait paraître perplexe il reprit.

- Puis d'un seul coup, tu as été comme projeté au sol. Ton père est arrivé me demandant ce qu'il se passait, je lui ai demandé si tu avais mangé ce matin supposant que tu faisais une crise d'hypoglycémie. Charlie m'a dit que tu avais pris ton petit déjeuner. J'essayais de te ramener, mais rien à faire. D'un coup tu t'es mise à crier ou plutôt à supplier que l'on ne te fasse pas de mal à toi et à une autre personne, tu t'es mise à pleurer. Charlie a essayé de te prendre dans ses bras mais tu l'as repoussé. Puis là où nous avons eu le plus peur c'est au moment où tu as commencé à t'étouffer. Tu tenais ton cou comme pour y enlever quelque chose, tu toussais et manquais d'air. Puis tu es revenu à toi. Voilà ce qu'il s'est passé. Tu ne te rappelles de rien ?

Je le fixai, et vit qu'il y avait beaucoup d'inquiétude dans son regard. Pouvais-je lui dire ce que j'avais vu ? Non il fallait à tout prix que je garde cela pour moi. De un, je pouvais passer pour une folle, peut être que je l'étais après tout, j'entends la voix d'une fille se prénommant Daria dans ma tête et maintenant je vivais ma propre mort fictive. De deux, je ne referais jamais confiance à Carlisle Cullen ou même à un Cullen en général !

-Non je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé ! répondis-je sèchement en retirant par la même occasion mes mains des siennes.

-Peut-être suis-je en manque et à cause de cela j'ai fais une crise! dis-je sèchement.

Il me regarda bizarrement.

-En manque de quoi Bella ?

-D'alcool, de drogues ou de sexe allez savoir !

J'avais repris mes dispositions, je ne pouvais le laisser m'atteindre dans mon moment de faiblesse. Je devais avouer qu'il était le roi de la fausse compassion. Il prit un air embarrassé.

-Bella je suis de ton côté, ne l'oublie pas, je n'essaye pas de te manipuler. On se fait du souci pour toi. Je m'en fais aussi pour ton père qui est en train de perdre la santé pour toi. Il serait temps que tu ouvres les yeux !

-Vous perdez votre temps Carlisle, vous voyez bien que maintenant je n'ai plus qu'une seule chose à faire ! Vous comprenez maintenant ?

-J'aimerais tant que tu redeviennes celle que tu étais avant.

-Votre jouet ne reviendra pas !

-J'aurai essayé, murmura t-il tout en se levant. J'espère sincèrement que le Docteur Mcklusky pourra t'aider, tu peux maintenant aller vaquer à tes occupations, je dois parler avec ton père. A son sujet, j'aimerai que tu sois moins dure avec lui, il ne va pas bien. Que tu nous haïsses est une chose mais ton père n'y est pour rien. C'est un brave homme.

-Tellement brave qu'il a voulu m'envoyer dans un hôpital psychiatrique.

-Bella, regardes toi dans une glace, écoutes toi parler et dis moi que tu n'as pas besoin d'aide. Je ne sais pas comment tu as pu devenir ce que tu es aujourd'hui mais cela me fait peur, et je plains ton père.

Je voyais enfin le vrai visage de Carlisle Cullen, lui aussi portait un masque en réalité.

-Je croyais que vous ne vouliez pas me juger ? demandai-je avec une pointe d'amusement dans la voix.

-Je ne te juge pas, je constate.

Il s'avança vers moi et murmura :

-J'ai plus de 300 ans d'existence, tu n'auras pas le dernier mot. Pas avec moi jeune fille !

Je le toisais le plus méchamment possible, lui garda la même expression. Il partit en direction de la cuisine, je montai alors furieusement les escaliers jusqu'à ma chambre.

J'avais eu tellement raison sur la vraie nature des Cullen. Du moment que l'on n'était pas du même avis, ils montraient leurs vrais visages.

Je ne voulais même pas espionner la conversation qu'il avait avec mon père, j'étais trop dégouté (c'était le mot), par ce qu'il venait de se passer. J'avais envie de lancer des objets contre le mur. Je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain. Je ne savais pas ce que j'étais venu y chercher mais j'avais ce besoin de me défouler. Je fouillais dans la boîte à pharmacie, il n'y avait rien, Charlie avait fait le ménage ! La seule chose qui pouvait me faire du mal c'était le flacon de dissolvant. Je me demandais alors ce qu'il pourrait arriver si j'en avalais le contenu mais je me ravisai de cette idée. Il fallait vraiment être désespéré pour faire cela et même si je l'étais à ce moment, je ne l'étais pas assez pour cela. De plus, je ne savais pas si ça me tuerait, je ne pouvais pas essuyer un autre échec.

Je fouillai dans les tiroirs et tout ce qu'il y avait c'était des cotons tiges, les boîtes à maquillage, le rasoir électrique de mon père qui avait remplacé son rasoir manuel, et les brosses à cheveux.

J'étais excédé et fermai brutalement le tiroir. Un peu trop brutalement.

Une des boîtes à maquillage tomba et j'entendis un bris à l'intérieur de celle-ci. Je me baissai et l'ouvrit et vis que le miroir intérieur s'était cassé. Sept ans de malheurs, j'avais bien besoin de cela ! Je réalisai soudain.

Je pris le morceau de miroir, il était coupant comme un rasoir !

J'avais trouvé mon échappatoire. J'entendis mon père monter l'escalier, je fermai le coffret à maquillage et cacha le bout de miroir dans ma poche arrière.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? demanda mon père

-C'est rien, j'ai fais tomber quelques trucs en fermant le tiroir, je vais ranger.

-Je vais le faire, laisses moi dix minutes que je finisse de parler avec Carlisle.

-Non c'est bon, je l'ai fait, je vais ranger.

-Bon si tu y tiens me dit-il, on mangera dans 20 minutes environ.

-D'accord.

Mon père descendit pendant que je souriais intérieurement.

**P.O.V Edward **

Après une longue nuit à me morfondre et à imaginer toute sorte de façon de faire entendre raison à Bella, je décidai de sortir de ma chambre, au matin, quand j'entendis Carlisle se préparer pour partir chez les Swan. Il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, que je m'exclamai :

-Je viens avec toi !

Il paru hésitant.

-Je ne crois pas que tu sois le bienvenu chez les Swan. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé hier pour que tu te décides à t'exiler dans ta chambre, sans même venir nous parler, mais je peux supposer que cela s'est mal passé. Et je ne voudrais pas que tu te retrouves face à Charlie.

-Je t'expliquerais dans la voiture, et ne t'en fais pas, je ne compte pas rentrer dans la maison, je resterai devant en bordure de forêt, personne ne me verra.

En fait, je ne lui laissais pas le choix, je n'avais pas sa patience surtout en cette période. Je m'installai sur le siège passager avant même qu'il ne soit sorti de la maison.

Quelques instants après, il monta dans la voiture à son tour et mis le contact.

-Bon nous sommes tous deux dans la voiture, seuls. Veux tu me dire ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir ? demanda t-il.

Que dire ? Devais-je parler du fait que je m'étais mis à genoux devant –elle ? Que je l'avais supplié de me revenir ? Qu'elle m'avait repoussé ? Que j'étais un être tout ce qu'il y'a de plus pathétique et qu'elle, l'être le plus merveilleux de ce monde me haïssais ?

Je décidais de rester évasif sur le sujet tout en parlant de l'essentiel.

-Bon, comme tu le sais, je suis allé la voir, et cela a été un désastre. Elle me déteste tellement. Elle pense que je l'ai manipulé et que je me suis distrais de sa condition d'humaine, que tous mes sentiments, et tous ce que j'ai pu lui dire avant notre départ n'étaient que mensonges. Mais le pire, c'est qu'elle risque… non elle va recommencer.

Je voulais bien entendu parler de sa volonté de mettre fin à ses jours.

Mon père essaya de ne pas trop révéler ses pensées et de ne pas trop afficher ce qu'il en pensait, mais il était évident qu'il s'y attendait.

-Ecoutes, je vais aller lui parler quand je serai chez les Swan, mais je ne peux rien promettre. Peut-être, ne m'écoutera t-elle-même pas, dit-il sur un ton déjà vaincu.

Au moins il essaierait, c'était déjà cela.

Nous arrivâmes dans la rue des Swan, et Carlisle arrêta la voiture pour que je puisse descendre et me cacher dans les bois.

Lui alla se garer devant la maison de ma Bella.

Charlie avait l'air vraiment soulagé de voir mon père. Il était complètement dépassé par le comportement de sa fille. Carlisle le rassura et lui dit qu'il voulait s'entretenir avec elle. Charlie appela Bella qui descendit de sa chambre apparemment de mauvaise humeur. Et n'hésita pas à envoyer quelques piques à mon père.

Ils s'installèrent dans le salon pour parler. Je pouvais voir aux travers des pensées de Carlisle, qu'elle aurait surement souhaité être ailleurs. Quand il lui demanda si elle comptait retenter de se suicider et pourquoi elle avait cette envie de mourir, elle lui répondit que c'était la seule chose qui lui restait à faire.

Je trouvais cette réponse complètement stupide. Comment pouvait-elle penser cela. Ne se rendait-elle pas compte, au moins en nous voyant, que sa vie était le plus beau cadeau qu'elle avait. Elle avait aussi mal, par ma faute, me faisant ressentir à quel point ma vie ne valait rien par contre.

Et puis au moment où Carlisle était en train de lui dire que nous tenions à elle, ma douce s'est mise à pâlir, puis à dire qu'elle se referai pas avoir, et avant même que Carlisle puisse faire quelque chose, elle se mit à transpirer et son regard se perdit je ne sais où.

J'assistai, impuissant, à ce qui se passait. Bella faisait une sorte de crise que je ne pouvais expliquer tout comme mon père. J'avais vu ma douce comme projetée, à travers les pensées de mon père. J'avais manqué de peu de me précipiter jusqu'à elle mais Carlisle avait hurlé dans sa tête que je devais rester là où j'étais. Charlie était venu en courant après avoir entendu le bruit de Bella tombant sur le plancher. Puis elle avait supplié que l'on ne lui fasse pas de mal. Elle avait l'air si effrayé et j'avais eu du mal à supporter cette vision. Mais le plus terrible fut quand elle commença à suffoquer. Je me sentais tellement dépassé, je paniquais réellement.

Je fus soulagé quand elle reprit conscience même si elle paraissait faible et désorienté. Son cœur reprenait un rythme régulier. Charlie, lui, restait dans un profond état de détresse. Je comprenais mon père quand il disait que l'état de Charlie l'inquiétait. Celui-ci avait la constante crainte de perdre sa fille.

Quand Carlisle lui demanda de les laisser seul, il eu du mal à partir. Il ne vivait, à présent, plus que pour sa fille. Nous avions ce point commun.

Mon père essaya tant bien que mal de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. Mais Bella se referma vite sur elle-même ce qui eu le don d'exaspérer Carlisle. Il se mit alors à penser qu'elle ne voudra rien entendre de sa part et que c'était cause perdue.

J'étais en colère contre lui d'abandonner si vite. N'étais-ce pas cela la cause du problème ? Qu'on l'abandonne. Il l'avait aussi remise à sa place en lui disant qu'il aurait toujours le dernier mot. Elle en était furieuse et moi aussi. Je lui en parlerais quand il aura quitté la maison de ma douce.

Pour l'instant mon père voulu parler avec Charlie et j'étais curieux de ce qu'il allait lui dire. Il faisait en sorte de dissimuler ses pensées.

-Alors, pourquoi ma fille à fait cette crise ? demanda Charlie anxieux.

Carlisle lui avait dit que c'était une crise de panique pour pouvoir se retrouver seule avec Bella et pouvoir tirer tout cela au clair. Mais au bout du compte il n'en savait rien. Une crise de manque ne pouvait pas être à l'origine de cela.

-A vrai dire, je n'ai pas d'explications pour cela. Peut être est-ce dut à toute cette tension qui s'accumule ces derniers jours.

Le chef Swan parut inquiet mais essaya tant bien que mal de reprendre contenance.

-Charlie, permettez moi, mais avez-vous dormi ces temps ci ?

-Un peu, mais vous n'êtes pas là pour moi mais pour ma fille, c'est elle qui va mal.

-Et bien je dirais à son sujet qu'il n'y a pas pire sourd que celui qui ne veut pas entendre ! Bella n'est pas prête à guérir, je suis désolé Charlie mais je ne peux rien faire de plus. La menacer ne servirait à rien, elle ne veut pas se confier, elle pense que la solution est la mort.

Quand Carlisle eut prononcé ce dernier mot, Charlie s'écroula sur une des chaises de sa cuisine, il prit sa tête entre ses mains et luttait pour ne pas pleurer mais n'y parvint pas.

Carlisle vint se poster derrière lui, posa sa main sur son épaule et lui dit :

-Je suis désolé.

Charlie se retourna.

-Qu'est ce que je dois faire ? J'essaye de tout bien faire mais elle ne m'adresse même plus la parole pour autre chose que des futilités comme « passes moi le sel ».

-Vous faîtes déjà assez, et puis demain elle va voir mon confrère le docteur Mcklusky. Je peux vous assurer qu'il a aidé des gens bien plus mal que Bella. C'est un bon psychologue, ses patients sont tout de suite mis en confiance. J'aimerais que vous preniez davantage soin de vous…

Mon père n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, qu'un bruit de fracas se fit entendre à l'étage. Charlie se précipita, j'aurai voulu y aller mais Carlisle pensa très fort : _« Edward restes où tu es ! »_.

Je le regardais par la fenêtre de la cuisine. On devait lire sur mon visage la colère mais mon père soutint mon regard.

Je vis à travers l'esprit de Charlie, que Bella avait fait tomber quelques objets dans la salle de bain, rien de grave. Même si la revoir en ce lieu ravivait en moi le souvenir douloureux d'elle au milieu de son sang.

Charlie redescendit apparemment soulagé, lui aussi avait imaginé le pire.

-Ce n'est rien, elle a fait tomber quelques trucs, dit Charlie à mon père.

Carlisle le regarda et hocha de la tête comme pour acquiescer. Après quelques secondes de silence, il prit la parole :

-Charlie, vous ne pouvez pas continuer comme cela. Vous êtes exténué.

-Oh ce n'est rien, je dors mal ces derniers temps mais ne vous focalisez pas sur moi. Le problème c'est Bella, je ne la laisserai pas, si vous ne voulez plus l'aider je comprendrais mais je ne baisserais pas les bras. Je ne la laisserai pas partir.

Charlie avait dit cela d'une traite et paraissait vraiment déterminé. Je lui étais reconnaissant d'agir ainsi. Il se battait pour elle, lui au moins. Carlisle fut surpris que Charlie remarque son exaspération et l'admirait pour cela. Charlie Swan avait tout d'un grand homme.

-Charlie, je ne compte pas laisser tomber non plus, mais pour l'instant quoique je dise, cela n'aura pas d'impact sur Bella. Elle nous en veut d'être partie, ce que je comprends mais pour elle, je ne suis plus son médecin mais le père de celui qui lui a brisé le cœur.

Ce que venait de dire mon père me fit mal. Cela restait vrai, mais douloureux à entendre surtout venant de la bouche de son propre père.

-Je pensais en réalité, qu'il faudrait l'aide de quelqu'un dans cette maison, continua mon père.

-Comment cela ?

-Et bien, vous avez besoin de repos et Bella a besoin d'être surveillée…

-Vous ne voulez pas la faire interner n'est ce pas, coupa Charlie.

-Non, non, non comme je vous l'ai dit, je ne pense toujours pas qu'il faille en venir à cette solution même si je ne vous cache pas que si Bella continue de glisser sur cette pente, il faudra cependant l'envisager, pas Youbroks mais un autre centre. Non je pensais que ma femme, Esmée pourrait vous apporter son aide.

-Comment cela ?

-Voilà, ma femme a toujours beaucoup apprécié Bella et celle-ci avais aussi pas mal d'affection pour elle. Bon peut être que ce dernier point à changé maintenant mais Esmée est très patiente et pourrait apporter à Bella une présence plus maternelle et féminine qui pourrait combler l'absence de sa mère.

- Celle-ci ne veut plus entendre parler de Bella, elle dit qu'elle n'a pas de fille !

-Je sais et ce n'est pas de votre faute, vous faîtes réellement tout ce qu'il faut mais vous êtes son père, je suis son médecin et demain elle ira voir son psychologue. Je pense que la présence d'une femme dans son entourage pourra davantage l'aider. Donc je propose qu'Esmée passe de temps en temps afin de garder un œil sur Bella et que vous, vous puissiez en profiter pour vous reposer.

-Mais qu'en pense votre femme ?

-C'est elle-même qui me l'a proposé après votre appel d'hier soir, bien sûr je ne dis pas que cela sera facile, peut être que ma famille ne devrait plus s'en mêler, mais nous aimons votre fille et j'ai toujours admiré votre morale. Je n'oublie pas que vous nous avez soutenues dès le départ quand nous sommes arrivés à Forks. Alice et Emmett peuvent aussi rendre visite à Bella si elle le veut bien.

-Mais vos enfants ne lui en veulent pas ?

-Alice ne pourra jamais en vouloir à Bella et Emmett n'est pas rancunier pour un sou. Malgré son apparence, il est contre toute forme de haine.

-Ecoutez, je ne sais pas, vous avez déjà tellement fait pour moi.

-Nous sommes coupable en un sens. Nous sommes partis comme des voleurs, et puis comment ne pas aider le sheriff de notre ville répondis Carlisle avec un léger sourire afin de détendre l'ambiance.

Je trouvais que l'idée n'était pas mauvaise. Mon père ne m'avait pas dit qu'il comptait faire cela. J'étais heureux que ma mère adoptive s'en mêle J'aurais voulu moi aussi apporter mon aide mais cela était encore exclue. J'espérais seulement qu'Esmée pouvait aider Bella, elle s'était déjà battue pour que mon père agisse et elle avait éprouvé beaucoup de chagrin quand mon amour nous avait rejetés lors de sa sortie d'hôpital. Quand nous avions ramené à la maison tous les cadeaux que nous avions offert à Bella, Esmée avait reprit l'ours en peluche et y avait remplacé les yeux arrachés par des boutons. Elle le gardait dans un coin espérant un jour pouvoir le rendre à Bella.

Charlie reprit la parole.

-Ce n'est plus comme cela que les gens me voient. Je suis le père d'une suicidaire aux multiples frasques. Certains disent même qu'au lieu de courir les rues de Forks afin de mettre la main sur des criminels, j'aurais dut faire le flic avec ma fille !

-Les gens préfèrent critiquer le monde extérieur plutôt que de regarder leurs propres défauts. Que croyez vous que les gens disent sur ma famille ? Nous avons adopté cinq adolescents dont quatre sont en couple. Il faut savoir fermer les yeux.

-Et les oreilles ! s'exclama Charlie.

Je pouvais voir une certaine complicité naître entre mon père et Charlie. Tout ceci aurait été parfait si ma douce ne vivait pas un si mauvais moment et si j'étais à ses côtés.

-Alors Charlie, êtes vous d'accord pour qu'Esmée vous aide ?

-Si cela ne dérange pas, j'accepte mais je ne fais pas cela pour me débarrasser de ma fille, mais comme vous le dîtes peut être a t-elle besoin d'une femme à ses côtés.

-C'est aussi pour que vous puissiez vous reposer n'oubliez pas.

-Oui, oui.

-Bon je vais vous laisser, je vais aller travailler, je dis à Esmée de vous appeler pour savoir quand elle peut passer.

Mon père prit alors le chemin de la porte.

-Carlisle ! interpella Charlie.

-Oui ?

-Merci, pour tout… je ne sais pas comment j'y arriverai sans vous…

-Ce n'est rien répondit mon père.

-Au fait…

-Quoi ?

-Vous n'avez pas peur pour votre femme ?

-Comment cela ?

-Elle et moi dans la même maison… dit Charlie avec un faible sourire. Il voulait faire un peu d'humour même si on pouvait voir clairement qu'il n'avait pas l'esprit à cela. Cependant mon père rentra dans son jeu.

-Certes, je devrais m'inquiéter face à un tombeur comme vous mais j'ai foi en votre morale et j'ai pleinement confiance en ma femme. Et puis sans parler qu'elle est folle de moi. Je crois aussi me rappeler qu'elle n'aime pas vraiment les moustaches ! Sans vouloir vous vexer.

-Cette moustache est mon meilleur atout envers la gente féminine ! répliqua Charlie avec un ton faussement indigné.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un sourire. Carlisle sortit pendant que Charlie allait préparer le repas.

J'entrai subrepticement dans la voiture de Carlisle, il fallait que l'on parle.

Carlisle se mit au volant sachant que j'étais là et démarra. J'étais toujours en colère contre lui pour avoir osé mal parlé à ma Bella.

-Comment as-tu faire cela ? demandai-je

-Pour quoi ? Demander à Esmée d'aider Charlie ?

-Non, au contraire, je trouve que c'est une bonne idée. Je parle du fait que tu ais baissé les bras avec Bella. Et puis qu'est ce que c'était que cette tentative d'intimidation que tu as faîtes ?

-Ecoutes, je ne baisse pas les bras, mais elle ne veut rien entendre que voudrais-tu que je fasse. C'était un dialogue de sourd.

-Tu n'avais pas à agir de cette manière, c'est par notre faute que ma Bella souffre.

-De un ce n'est pas de notre faute, c'est toi qui as décidé de partir. De deux, ce n'est plus ta Bella et il va falloir que tu te fasses à cette idée. Et de trois, j'agis comme bon me semble. Je suis médecin depuis longtemps et je sais que, quand la personne en face de toi ne veut pas que l'on instaure un dialogue, il n'y a rien à faire. Et puis, je te ferrais signe, qu'au départ, je ne voulais pas m'en mêler. Et au passage, tu t'inquiètes pour Bella mais tu n'as pas fait attention à Charlie. Il va mal, son rythme cardiaque est erratique, il manque de sommeil, il est à bout de force et ne finira pas l'année à cette allure. Je me sens plus concerné par son cas.

J'étais abasourdi. Il y avait bien entendu une grande partie de vérité dans ce qu'il venait de dire mais venant de la personne grâce à qui mon monde tournait avant l'arrivée de Bella cela me fit ressentir une souffrance incroyable. Tel un coup de poignard (encore un !). Je pensais qu'il me soutiendrait malgré tout, mais j'avais tord visiblement.

A ce moment j'aurai voulu descendre de la voiture même si celle-ci continuait de rouler, mais ma raison prit le dessus. Il y avait des gens dans les rues à cette heure ci donc des témoins, et le fait de sortir d'une voiture en marche sans une égratignure après, était un risque inutile de s'exposer. Alors je dis la seule chose qui me venait à l'esprit.

- Arrêtes la voiture !

-Edward, s'il te plaît….

-J'ai dit arrêtes la voiture !

Carlisle soupira, mais mis son clignotant et commença à braquer afin de s'arrêter sur le bas côté. J'avais la main sur la poignée prête à l'ouvrir quand le véhicule s'arrêterait.

-Et je peux savoir ce que tu comptes faire ? demanda t-il.

Je voyais bien qu'il en avait assez de la situation, mais je ne pouvais pas rester proche de lui pour le moment, j'étais trop en colère, et en ce moment j'avais remarqué que j'avais du mal à me contrôler notamment à cause de mon éloignement avec toute forme humaine (ou même vampire) pendant une année.

-Comme si tu en avais quelque chose à faire ! rétorquai-je.

Bien entendu j'entendais dans ses pensées qu'il se doutait de l'endroit où je me rendrais et de ce que je comptais faire.

-Arrêtes de faire l'enfant, conduit toi comme un homme tu sais très bien que j'ai raison. Peut être que la solution pour Bella c'est de ne rien faire de plus. Demain, elle verra son psychologue, ensuite Esmée passera la voir, peut être qu'elle aura envie de lui parler, peut être pas. Mais la harceler, surtout venant de toi, n'arrangera rien, tu risques au contraire de la pousser à faire une bêtise.

Je décidai de jouer la carte du mutisme.

-Tu commets une erreur fils ! dit-il en arrêtant sa voiture.

-Ne m'appelle plus comme cela, cela n'a plus aucune valeur venant de toi ! répondis-je abruptement tout en sortant de la voiture.

_« Oh et puis après tout tu fais comme tu veux, tu verras bien !_ » pensa t-il. Je claquai violement la porte et commença à marcher en direction de la maison de celle qui anime mon cœur longtemps resté figé. J'entendais la voiture s'éloigner mais ne me retourna pas.

Bien sur nous étions en ville et certaines personnes avaient regardé la scène avec attention. Maintenant tout le monde était au courant de notre retour. D'ailleurs personne ne se privait pour cancaner. Mais je n'en avais que faire, tout ce qui comptais c'était Bella. Même si j'en voulais à cette population. Ils savaient tous pour « la fille du sheriff Swan » et ne s'arrêtait pas d'en parler, comme d'un phénomène de foire. Dans une ville aussi petite, difficile de trouver d'autres moyens d'occupation. Mais ils avaient leur part de responsabilité dans la descente aux enfers de ma douce. Si ils ne l'avaient pas pointés du doigt peut être, aurait-elle pu aller mieux. Si Forks avait été une grande ville, je ne pense pas que Bella aurait eu tous ces problèmes. Peut être, je me voilais la face et essayais de me trouver des excuses mais je savais que ce genre de personnes pouvaient faire du mal.

J'ai du marcher à allure humaine pour arriver en face de chez Bella, pour n'attirer aucun soupçon. Au moins l'avantage fut que le temps était nuageux. Une fois arrivé, je me cachai dans l'amas de végétation et d'arbre bordant la forêt en face de sa maison. C'était devenu mon coin habituel. Personne ne me voyait, mais j'avais un bon angle de vue et d'écoute sur ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur.

Le reste de la journée fut calme. Bella était resté dans sa chambre, j'avais espionné les pensées de son père lorsqu'il était monté à maintes reprises pour aller voir si tout allait bien. Et à chaque fois soit elle lisait soit elle révisait sur ses livres de cours.

J'avais assisté, toujours en me basant sur l'esprit de Charlie, au repas du midi et du soir. Ceux-ci s'étaient effectués dans un silence quasiment total malgré les veines tentatives de Charlie pour instaurer le dialogue. Mais Bella préférait l'ignorer. J'avais de la peine pour lui, il se faisait du mouron pour elle, et avait peur de la crise qu'elle avait eue plutôt dans la matinée.

Après le diner, Bella monta dans sa chambre. Charlie en profita pour appeler chez moi. Apparemment Carlisle n'était pas à la maison mais à l'hôpital, c'est ma mère qui répondit. Il voulut savoir si elle été vraiment d'accord pour passer. Apparemment la réponse fut positive, et elle lui avait dit elle-même qu'elle passerait demain en début d'après midi. Charlie en fut soulagé et après avoir passé le bonsoir à toute la famille, en omettant subtilement de me citer, il raccrocha.

Il ne voulu rien en dire à Bella, de peur de la contrarier, et en pensant en même temps lui faire une surprise. Cela le soulageait, et il espérait que Bella se comporterait bien, et que cela lui soit positif. Quand il monta voir Bella, il la trouva à son bureau en train de lire. Rassuré il descendit et alla dans le salon pour regarder la télévision. Cinq minutes plus tard, il s'endormit presque d'un coup.

Je m'avançai alors sous la fenêtre de ma douce, qui était ouverte qui plus est. Il faisait nuit, et personne ne me verrait à moins de bien chercher.

Ma Bella, me manquait, j'aurais tout donné pour la retrouver. Même mon corps ressentait le manque, car sans que je ne comprenne vraiment comment, je me retrouvais perché sur l'arbre en face de sa fenêtre. Plus qu'un saut et je pouvais me retrouver dans la même pièce qu'elle. C'était une erreur, j'en étais conscient, j'allais souffrir à nouveau mais de toute manière, je souffrais déjà. Elle me rejetterait comme elle l'avait fait la veille. Mais je devais tenter de lui parler, qu'elle sache que je ne partirai plus au moindre obstacle.

Rassemblant le peu de courage qu'il me restait, je sautai de l'arbre et atterrit sans bruit dans sa chambre. Elle était assise à son bureau me tournant ainsi le dos. Apparemment elle pleurait, et ne m'avait ni vu ni entendu. Tous les membres de mon corps me hurlèrent d'aller à elle et de la consoler dans mes bras. Mais je voulais m'annoncer, je ne voulais pas lui faire peur et passer pour un voyeur même si depuis une semaine c'était tout ce que j'étais. Dans un murmure assez audible pour qu'elle le perçoive, je murmurais le seul nom qui obsédait mes pensées depuis plus d'un an.

-Bella…

Elle se retourna vivement. Son visage passa de la peine à la rage en une fraction de seconde.

-Qu'est ce que tu fous ici ?

Son ton était dur mais elle ne criait pas surement pour ne pas alerter son père. J'avais l'impression d'être complètement démunis. Toute la volonté que j'avais accumulée jusqu'à présent disparaissait au fur et à mesure. J'avais envie de me jeter à ses pieds, de la supplier de me revenir. Mais ce n'est pas comme cela qu'elle écouterait ce que j'avais à lui dire. Je rassemblais mon courage.

-Bella, je ne veux pas que tu continues à te faire du mal comme cela, je ne veux pas te perdre, si tu ne me veux pas à tes côtés, je comprendrais mais par pitié continu à vivre.

J'avais lâché cela sans vraiment réfléchir, mais avec du recul je pouvais m'apercevoir que tout ce que j'avais dit était ridicule. Mais depuis quelques temps, j'avais de plus en plus de mal à trouver mes mots, surtout quand j'étais en face à mon ange. J'étais faible face à elle, la voir dans cet état me faisait mal et je me sentais impuissant face à son mal-être.

-Dégages! Tu n'as toujours pas compris que je ne voulais plus te voir ? Comment il faut te le dire ?

-Bella, je voulais te donner le choix, c'est pour cela que je suis parti, je voulais que tu puisses avoir une vie normale, un avenir, des enfants, une famille. Par pitié Bella crois-moi. Je t'aime je ne veux pas te perdre.

-Tu m'as déjà perdue et tu ne m'auras plus !

-Je te laisserai le choix mais je t'en supplie, arrête de vouloir te faire du mal.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe Cullen ? Tu as peur ? Peur d'avoir encore une mort sur la conscience ?

J'avais peur, oui. Peur de ce qu'elle était devenue par ma faute.

-Je m'en veux tellement pour ce que je t'ai fait et oui j'ai peur, je crains ce que tu pourrais faire, j'ai peur pour toi. S'il t'arrivait malheur, je ne le supporterai pas.

-Et que veux tu qu'il m'arrive ? Comme tu dois t'en douter mon père a pris des mesures. C'est bon tu peux repartir la conscience tranquille.

Je savais qu'elle mentait, non pas sur son père mais sur ses intentions. Elle n'allait pas en rester là, elle voulait juste m'écarter.

-Bella, je t'ai entendu parler à mon père tout à l'heure tu veux mourir et tu comptes faire tout pour y arriver.

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux, mais elle luttait pour ne pas qu'elles coulent. J'avais tant envie de la bercer dans mes bras.

-Tu m'espionnes ?

-Je ne peux pas être loin de toi surtout quand tu es dans cet état.

-Ça ne t'a pourtant pas gêné il y a un an.

Elle se tourna vers son bureau me tournant à demi le dos. J'avais perçu du vague à l'âme dans sa voix. Si elle doutait de mes sentiments à son égard, moi je ne pouvais pas douter de ce qu'elle ressentait pour moi, en tout cas avant mon départ.

-Je suis désolé, Bella. Si seulement j'avais la possibilité de remonter le temps, je n'aurais pas refait cette erreur.

- Et tu aurais continué à jouer avec moi, à m'utiliser afin de te distraire.

-Bella, je ne t'ai jamais utilisé. Je t'aime depuis la première fois où je t'ai vu. Ouvre les yeux, crois tu vraiment que je serai resté près de toi, avec l'odeur de ton sang qui me tentait tant, rien que pour m'amuser. Crois tu que je t'aurais révélé tout sur moi et ma famille pour t'utiliser ? Crois tu que je me met dans cet état et te supplie d'aller mieux et de me croire juste pour que je puisse jouer avec tes sentiments. Je t'aime tellement que j'en souffre à chaque instant, je me dis que tu mérites mieux qu'une abomination de la nature comme moi. J'ai l'impression que si tu me revenais, je serais le plus égoïste de tous pour te garder pour moi alors que quelqu'un est peut être meilleur pour toi. Mais si je t'avais pour moi seul, alors je ferais tout, quitte à me détruire, pour que tu ais tout ce que tu veux. Ne dis plus jamais que je me suis joué de toi, parce que c'est faux !

Je l'entendis prendre un objet sur son bureau au moment où j'avais cessé de parler. Elle se retourna et me regarda dans les yeux avec une lueur d'espièglerie malsaine

-Quand tu parles de remonter le temps pour ne pas partir, je pense qu'en fait tu aurais pu faire quelque chose dès le début de notre rencontre qui nous aurait simplifiés la vie à tous les deux.

-Quoi donc ?

-Que tu fasses ce à quoi tu es destiné.

Et sur ce, j'entendis le bruit d'un tissu que l'on déchire. L'odeur du sang vint me fouetter le visage.

Bella venait de rouvrir une de ses plaies. Elle tendit son poignet ensanglanté vers moi.

-Fais ce que tu as à faire Edward, ne t'en veux pas, tu le mérites. Vraiment.

Je détournais le regard, essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas suivre mes foutue instinct. La dernière fois que j'avais chassé, c'était avec Emmett quand Bella était rentré à l'hôpital. Et je n'avais pas vraiment étanché ma soif. Bella continuait d'avancer alors que j'essayais tant bien que mal de reculer. L'odeur était tentante, j'avais perdu l'habitude et j'étais trop faible pour détourner mon esprit.

-Bella, je t'en prie…recule par pitié.

-Non Edward, ça sera plus facile pour tout le monde comme cela. C'est ce que je veux maintenant et tu as dit que tu ferais tout ce que je voulais. A un moment j'ai voulu que tu me transformes mais tu ne voulais pas et tu avais raison, maintenant je sais ce qu'il faut que je fasse.

Elle s'approcha encore et tendit son poignet juste sous mon nez. Je lui pris et le retourna de telle manière que son dos vienne contre ma poitrine, l'entourant elle-même de son bras blessé. J'approchais mes lèvres de sa blessure, je ne pouvais pas lutter contre ce fumet, ma faim et l'instinct me dictant de me nourrir.

- Vas-y Edward, fait ce que tu as à faire.

Je posai mes lèvres sur sa blessure mais je me mis à fermer les yeux et à revoir ma douce avant que je ne la quitte. Quand elle souriait et qu'elle disait m'aimer. Quand elle m'a supplié de ne jamais la laisser.

Je repoussai son poignet, m'essuya la bouche d'un revers de main et prit un tee-shirt à elle posé sur le bord de son lit et l'enroula avec. Je nous fis glisser au sol et me mis à la serrer contre moi. Je ne pouvais pas lui faire cela, ce n'était tout simplement pas possible.

Ma volonté pour elle était bien plus forte que l'instinct de tueur.

-Edward je t'en prie, fais le, je t'en prie, je n'en peux plus.

-Bella, je ne peux pas te faire de mal. Jamais. Parles moi, je suis là désormais, je ne te laisserai plus.

Ma douce pleurait à chaudes larmes, j'aurais pleuré aussi, si j'avais pu. Je la berçais, tout en lui chuchotant que j'étais là pour elle, et qu'elle n'avait plus à avoir peur d'être seule, je lui embrassais le sommet du crâne sentant ainsi l'odeur familière et réconfortante de son shampooing.

-Lâche-moi, pitié, lâche-moi, je ne veux plus, pourquoi tu ne veux pas m'aider ? Je suis si fatiguée…

Je tournai son visage vers le mien et essuyai ses larmes avec mon pouce. Elle s'approcha vers moi, je fis de même espérant que je vis juste dans ce qu'elle voulait. Nos lèvres rentrèrent en contact. J'avais l'impression de rêver, d'être revenu à l'époque où je n'avais pas été lâche et où tout était simple. J'entendis son cœur s'accélérer, cette douce mélodie qui avait toujours le pouvoir de me transporter. Je répondis à son baiser avec douceur, pour ne pas la brusquer. Le moment était devenu parfait. Un pic de bonheur, me montrant pourquoi je me battais pour elle.

Mais hélas, elle mit fin à notre union en me repoussant violement et voulu se relever. Je la laissais faire et l'aidais dans sa tâche.

-Vas-t-en !

-Ne fais pas ça Bella, ne me rejette pas.

-Vas t'en je t'ai dit, casses-toi !

Je la regardais dans les yeux, la Bella d'il y a quelques secondes avait disparu pour laisser sa place à la Bella froide et dépressive.

-Tu es blessée, laisses-moi au moins refaire tes points.

Je m'approchais d'elle mais elle recula vivement.

-Ne me touche pas !

- Laisses-moi regarder.

-VAS T-EN, hurla t-elle.

Elle avait crié cette fois ci, ce qui avait réveillé Charlie. Je n'avais plus beaucoup de temps avant qu'il n'entre en trombe dans la chambre. Je devais partir. Si jamais Charlie me voyais en ces lieux, cela serait catastrophique. Encore une fois, je devais laisser ma Bella.

Elle regarda en direction de sa porte fermée et sut apparemment que son père aller bientôt rentrer, elle me regarda avec un air mauvais me reprochant sûrement le fait qu'il la voit dans cet état.

-Je dois partir mais s'il te plaît ne fais rien de dangereux.

-Pour Charlie c'est ça ?

Je me rendis compte que je lui avais fait faire la même promesse le jour où je l'ai quitté. Elle ne l'avait pas tenu.

-Pour moi ! répondis-je et je sautai par la fenêtre et me précipitai dans la forêt en bordure de sa maison.

J'entendis Charlie rentrer demandant ce qu'il se passait. Apparemment, il vit le poignet de Bella.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu as fait ?

-Comme si ça pouvait t'intéresser!

-Je t'emmène à l'hôpital.

Il l'a prit par son bras non blessé et l'emmena jusqu'à sa voiture. Juste avant de monter, celle pour qui mon cœur pourrait rebattre, détourna le regard et scruta dans ma direction. Elle ne pouvait pas me voir mais elle savait que j'étais là.

-Tu sais papa, il faudrait vraiment faire quelque chose pour ces bois, c'est bourré de vermines !

Son père la regarda, incompréhensif et lui dit de monter dans la voiture. Je les vis s'éloigner et me sentais presque incapable de les suivre mais il le fallait car je ne pouvais plus m'éloigner d'elle.

J'étais en colère comme souvent ces derniers temps. Contre ma bêtise mais aussi, cette fois, contre Bella qui refusait d'entendre raisons. Je lui en voulais d'être devenu comme cela. Je voulais qu'elle redevienne celle qu'elle était. De toute manière si je continuais à être comme j'étais, je ne le retrouverais jamais. Emmett avait raison, il fallait que je me fasse violence. Arrivé à l'hôpital, c'est Carlisle, qui la prit directement en charge. Il l'amena dans une des salles de l'hôpital pour lui recoudre la plaie qui ne fut pas si profonde que cela. J'en profitai pour me rapprocher sans être vue.

**P.O.V Bella**

Encore une fois mon plan avait échoué. J'avoue ne pas avoir prévue que l'Autre ferait irruption dans ma chambre mais sur le moment, l'idée de faire en sorte qu'il cause ma mort était géniale, enfin façon de parler.

Cela n'avait pourtant pas marché. Et à cause de Lui, je risquais réellement d'avoir des ennuis avec Charlie et Carlisle et peut être même l'asile. Mais le pire c'était sans aucun doute qu'il m'avait embrassé et que je n'ai rien fait pour l'en empêcher même au contraire, je l'ai encouragé à le faire. Je l'ai voulu même, comme si j'étais redevenu la Bella naïve d'avant. J'ai perdu toute dignité, j'ai vraiment touché le fond. J'ai baissé ma garde et je l'ai laissé m'atteindre.

Au moins, j'avais réussi à le faire partir, mais pour combien de temps ?

Charlie avait l'air énervé et paniqué quand il a vu le sang au niveau de mon avant bras et n'avais pas arrêté de me sermonner et de poser des questions sur le pourquoi du comment, pendant le trajet jusqu'à l'hôpital. Je m'étais contenté de ne rien dire. Quand Carlisle, vint à notre rencontre, son regard en disait long mais il n'y avait aucune surprise. Il demanda à Charlie d'attendre dans la salle prévue à cet effet et m'emmena dans une petite salle d'examens, me fit asseoir sur la planche et sortit un kit de suture ainsi que de l'alcool.

Il s'assit pour être à hauteur de mon poignet. Il commença à retirer mon pansement taché et je vis outre l'entaille que je m'étais faîtes, le début de cicatrice de ma tentative de suicide. J'avais l'impression d'être Frankenstein où l'héroïne de l'étrange noël de M. Jack. Je souris presque à cette image.

Carlisle, tout en désinfectant la plaie jeta un regard en ma direction mais ne dit rien. Au bout de quelques secondes, il commença à ouvrir le kit de suture.

-La plaie n'est pas très profonde, ça ne sera pas long, dit-il sur un ton neutre, se parlant plus à lui-même qu'à moi.

-J'ai tout mon temps répondis-je faussement amusée.

-Tu n'as aucun sens de la réalité n'est ce pas ? demanda t-il, un peu piqué au vif.

-Si. Je sais ce que vous êtes ! Et je sais ce que je dois faire ! C'est déjà bien ! Non ?

Il ne répondit pas alors j'eus envie de le titiller un peu.

-Vous voyez que je peux avoir le dernier mot !

-Si cela peut te faire plaisir…répondit-il l'air absent.

-Vous ne voulez pas savoir comment c'est arrivé ?

-Comment c'est arrivé? demanda t-il toujours sur un ton neutre.

-J'ai pas envie d'en parler ! répondis-je comme si c'était la réponse à une devinette.

-Comme tu voudras…

Apparemment, il se fichait de ce que je pouvais dire. Je savais pourtant qu'il perdait patience, il n'exploserait pas mais il était las. Je me demandais à quoi il pensait. Le pouvoir de l'Autre, m'aurait bien été utile. Si cela se trouvait, il nous espionnait en ce moment. Cela me rendait folle de rage, surtout avec ce qui venait de se passer. C'est alors que j'eu une idée, afin de lui donner une leçon.

-En fait, c'est de la faute de votre fils, annonçais-je

-Ah ! Et qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? demanda t-il intéressé mais pas du tout surpris.

-Il est rentré dans ma chambre, sans que je ne l'invite, alors j'ai pris un bout de miroir cassé, et je lui ai proposé un bon festin, mais il n'en a pas voulu….

Carlisle venait de faire le dernier point et commença à panser ma blessure, mais ne dit rien.

-Il dit qu'il m'aime trop pour cela, continuai-je

-Je peux t'assurer qu'il ne ment pas, répondis Carlisle d'un ton plus convaincu. Mais apparemment tu as décidé de repousser tout ceux qui ont un quelconque intérêt pour toi.

Il avait fini mon pansement sur son dernier mot. Et c'est à ce moment que je décidai d'attaquer. Il se mit debout et nous étions face à face. Je fixai Carlisle dans les yeux, qui maintint mon regard.

-Vous savez, peut être que je me force à ne pas voir les sentiments de votre fils parce qu'au fond ce n'est pas lui qui m'attire.

Une lueur d'incompréhension passa au travers du regard du médecin. Il ne voyait pas où je voulais en venir où du moins ne voulait pas y faire attention. Autant aller jusqu'au bout.

-Je sais bien que c'est impossible, mais je n'y peux rien c'est plus fort que moi.

A ce moment, je commençai à prendre sa cravate entre ma main, tout en détournant le regard vers son torse. J'avais l'impression d'être une prédatrice, mais la situation m'amusait.

-En plus cette personne a tellement fait pour moi, j'ai tellement envie de lui montrer à quel point je lui suis reconnaissante, dis-je d'une voix que je voulais le plus sensuelle possible, après tout, peut être me suis-je trompé de Cullen continuais-je d'une voix suave.

Je lâchai sa cravate et voulu poser ma main sur un de ses pectoraux, mais il m'attrapa le poignet avant que j'en eu le temps. Je fixai mon regard au sien. J'avais l'impression qu'il était légèrement irrité mais son visage restait impassible.

Je me rapprochai de lui.

-Allons, ne me dîtes pas que vous n'y avais jamais pensé, personne ne le saura. Alice ne me voit plus dans ses visions et puis vous êtes maître dans l'art de dissimuler les choses. Il faudra juste ne pas faire trop de bruit, pour ne pas se faire prendre.

-Cela ne marchera pas avec moi Bella, répondis sèchement Carlisle.

-Mais vous avez dit, ce matin, que je comptais pour vous. Etait-ce une fois de plus un mensonge ? J'ai tellement besoin de vous sentir avec moi…

J'approchai un peu plus mon visage du sien et baissai le ton de ma voix, la rendant plus rauque, à mesure que je continuais ma tirade.

-Contre moi…

Je réduisis un peu plus la distance qui nous séparait.

-En moi…

Et sur ces mots, je plaquai mes lèvres contre les siennes. Deux choses se produisirent à ce moment. Carlisle me repoussa vivement comme si je l'avais brulé et la porte s'ouvrit violement faisant apparaître l'Autre. Il paraissait en colère et complètement secoué. J'avais raison, il nous espionnait et apparemment n'appréciait que son jouet-humain embrasse son père. Je me rappelais à quel point il était possessif quand nous étions ensemble, ce qui remontait à une éternité pour moi. Il l'était toujours.

Il s'avança vers nous, et à mesure qu'il approchait, son visage se décomposait.

-Pourquoi Bella ? POURQUOI ? cria t-il la voix pleins de sanglots.

Même si je me fichais de ce qu'il pouvait m'arriver, un frisson me parcourut. Il avait, malgré son aspect de loque, l'air menaçant.

-Edward calmes toi ! s'exclama Carlisle en le saisissant du mieux qu'il put.

-TOI NE ME TOUCHES PAS, COMMENT AS-TU PU ME FAIRE CELA ?

-Edward, je vais t'expliquer…

-POURQUOI TU L'AS LAISSE FAIRE ? MÊME MOI QUI AIT MOINS D'EXPERIENCE QUE TOI JE SAVAIS OU ELLE VOULAIT EN VENIR …

-Edward calme toi, s'il te plaît…

-TU ME DEGOUTES, TU N'ES QU'UN TRAÎTRE !

L'Autre se tourna alors vers moi, et me regarda encore plus pathétiquement que la nuit dernière.

-ET TOI TU SAIS QUE CE QU'IL S'EST PASSE TOUT A L'HEURE, DANS TA CHAMBRE, ETAIT REEL ET REPRESENTAIS BIEN PLUS QU'UN ACTE DESESPERE OU IRREFLECHI, cria t-il tout en me montrant du doigt rajoutant un côté tragique à la scène.

Il sortit alors de la pièce non pas sans balancer une chaise contre un mur. Décidemment les murs de cet hôpital en voyait des vertes et des pas mûres.

Il avait bien sur fait allusion à notre baiser que j'avais rompu, j'avais été faible, et je ne comprenais toujours pas ce qui m'y avait poussé.

Charlie rentra suivi de la sécurité de l'hôpital.

-Tout va bien ici ? demanda t-il tout en me regardant. Il n'a rien dit de plus, mais je pouvais entendre de sa part « qu'est ce que tu as encore fait ? ».

Carlisle allait répondre mais je le devançai.

-Rien de grave. Bon on y va Charlie, le docteur Cullen a fini.

Je commençai à me lever, les hommes de la sécurité retournèrent à leur poste.

-J'ai vu votre fils partir en trombe, tout va bien Carlisle ? demanda mon père.

Je fus surprise qu'il appelle le père de l'Autre par son prénom. Décidemment cet homme arrivait à se mettre tout le monde dans la poche !

Carlisle paraissait sonné. Il répondit cependant à mon père.

-Oui. Vous pouvez y aller maintenant.

Charlie n'ajouta rien de plus, il y avait comme de la gêne dans l'air. Mon père m'emmena vers la sortie mais je ne pus m'empêcher de me retourner et de lui dire d'une voix innocente et enfantine :

-Au revoir Docteur Cullen et désolé pour le dérangement.

Je lui fis un clin d'œil et parti.

Une fois sortie de l'hôpital, un élan d'adrénaline me parcouru. J'avais joué fort sur ce coup là. Je n'avais pas faibli une seule fois. Bon peut être que je n'étais pas loin de l'asile, mais j'avais montré de quoi j'étais capable.

Pendant le chemin du retour, mon père me posa une multitude de questions dont le fameux « mais qu'est ce tu as foutu ? », des « pourquoi son fils était là ? », « et pourquoi est-il parti comme ça ? ». Mais j'étais las de répondre. Je lui ai juste dit que l'Autre était passé et avait explosé comme ça, sans raison particulière. Charlie ne parut pas convaincu mais il n'aurait pas de meilleures explications de toute manière. Il devrait se contenter de mes réponses.

Arrivé dans ma chambre, après que mon père ait fait une nouvelle inspection de ma chambre pour trouver des objets blessants, je m'allongeai sur mon lit.

J'aurais pu être fier de moi, et j'avoue en avoir ressenti des élans à l'hôpital et dans la voiture, mais en réalité j'avais une sorte de boule au ventre. La bile me montait à la gorge. L'ancienne Bella se dégoutait d'avoir semé la zizanie et d'avoir fait souffrir l'Autre de la sorte. Cette partie de moi, devenue insignifiante avec le temps, avait envie de vomir à cause de ce qu'il s'était passé. Cela faisait déjà un an que je vivais avec cet écœurement de moi-même, je n'étais pas à cela près. Pourtant que je le veuille ou non, des larmes inondèrent mon visage. Ce n'était pas moi qui pleurais, mais cette idiote qui croyait encore à l'amour parfait et qui avait presque cessé d'exister il y a un an. Cette idiote qui voulait redevenir la petite fille de son papa et de sa maman et retourner dans les bras de son prince charmant. Mais je ne la laisserais pas revenir. Jamais. Pleures tant que tu veux, ça ne changera rien et bientôt il n'y aura plus de conflit entre nous, car nous cesserons toute deux d'exister.

**Alors, là je veux vraiment savoir ce que vous en pensez. C'est mon meilleur chapitre non? Soyez sympa, soyez méchant ou posez vos questions, allez-y, je répond à tout le monde. **

**Bella trop garce ? La plaignez-vous ou la détester-vous ? Carlisle victime, bonne idée ou pas, surtout qu'Esmée compte rendre visite à Bella le lendemain. J'attends vos impressions. Vraiment ne soyez pas radin du clavier )**

**Pour le prochain chapitre, on rencontrera le Docteur Mcklusky, le psychologue de Bella, Esmée va rendre visite aux Swan et on en apprendra plus sur Daria. Par contre je n'en ai qu'une demi-page pour l'instant. Je me fixe deux semaines pour le pondre. J'aime faire de long chapitre, d'ailleurs sont-ils trop long ? En même temps pour traiter tout cela je ne peux pas le faire en 4 ou 5 pages.**

**Je remercie pour les reviews : karen, oliveronica cullen masen, edgounette, linea (si tu as une question, je t'invite à me l'envoyer par mail : lesmauvaischoix(arobase)gmail(.)com. La suite sera pour peut être dans deux semaines), erika shoval, siriushoshi, karinounie, vinie65, ninie77, xjustmyself, Nienna-lo, Galswinthe, Famous Marion, Spookie.**

**Voilà n'oubliez pas que j'ai ouvert une boîte mail et un compte facebook spécialement pour rester en contact. Surtout pour les non-inscrits. Pour facebook il faut rechercher « meganna fictions » et pour le mail je le répète : lesmauvaischoix(arobase)gmail(point)com. Il faut enlever les parenthèses et écrire ce qui s'y trouve mais ça vous l'aurez deviné )**


End file.
